When Worst Nightmares Are Realized
by SweetUnknown
Summary: After an accident gives Usui amnesia, his family lures him back into the fold under the guise of loving concern. The only one who can help him is Misaki, but that's easier said than done when he doesn't remember her, or that he even needs help.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story takes places immediately following chapter 51. There is no Cedric, at least, not _yet_ (cue dramatic music). Hopefully none of the characters are too OOC, but I'm sticking them into situations they've never even been _close_ to being in before, so I have no manga references I can look at to see if I'm getting their reactions right. I have to go by what I already know about them and hope it's at least in the neighborhood of canon.

This first chapter is short; the rest will be a little longer, as you can see with chapter two. I'm posting these together in order to give a better representation of how this story will be, so don't get excited by the double post, it's a one time thing (probably). Constructive criticism is welcome, or, you know, just compliments; who doesn't love those? I will try and keep updates fairly regular, I'm thinking weekly to every other week right now if I can manage it, but reviews might speed me up…. Please, enjoy :)

* * *

**1. What It Is To Be Infallible**

Misaki didn't see the car. Although in her defense, Usui didn't see it either. Not until it was too late.

He was teasing her, as usual. She was flustered, as usual. They were crossing the street—the only two.

She heard the squeal of tires behind her, but from a distance, not something she would have reacted to if Usui hadn't glanced up and froze with terror in his eyes. That's the only reason Misaki knew it was coming, and instinct had her turning to look instead of running. A fatal mistake if Usui hadn't been there. Hadn't already seen, absorbed, reacted.

He grabbed her around the waist, fingers digging into her hips. In his haste, he forgot to control his strength. Or perhaps he meant to throw her that far—as far from the danger as he possibly could. She flew eight feet before slamming into a mailbox on the curb. Pain exploded across her back, crippling Misaki in its intensity, and she could only lie there, gasping, with a tortuously perfect view of the street, and Usui, just as the car smashed into him.

It wasn't bravery that kept her from closing her eyes. On the contrary, if she could have willed herself blind at that moment to spare her heart the sight of Usui tumbling over the hood of that runaway vehicle, she would have done it. But horror kept her lids open, and horror kept her gaze locked on his body as it hit the street with a bone-crunching thud, and rolled to a stop a few feet away under the still-red traffic light.

Despite seeing it, hearing it, Misaki couldn't believe it. Usui was unstoppable. Her perverted, outer space alien, capable of amazing feats no human could ever hope to accomplish, much less with the same effortless flair. He had jumped off the top of the school building and survived with nothing more than a few scratches, for heaven's sake! He had played the violin for twenty minutes with two sprained wrists and never so much as groaned in pain. He could kick the ass of even the most dedicated athlete in any sport without breaking a sweat, and if pushed, could solve hardest math problem you could dish up at the same time. A car accident? This was nothing to him. _Nothing_.

People were recovering from their shock and beginning to crowd close. A few of them circled Misaki; more went to Usui. There were cries of, "Don't touch him!" and, "Call an ambulance!" Someone asked Misaki if she was okay, but she couldn't answer. Usui was still playing possum, and she was getting angrier by the second. How dare he tease these people so mercilessly? How dare he save her and then act hurt just for her attentions? Had he no shame at all?

Misaki smacked away the hands that tried to hold her still and staggered to her feet, ignoring the bolts of pain that shot up her back with every step. She pushed through the mob surrounding Usui, more pissed than ever when tears hit his face and she realized they were hers.

"Damn you, wake up. Open your eyes right now."

But he stayed unmoving. Not so much as an eyelash flickered. Already his skin was turning a nasty purple-black color, and what wasn't bruising was bleeding. Profusely.

"This is why I hate you, you idiot!" she yelled, dropping to her knees beside him. "You always go too far! I can't stand it when you act this way. Wake up! Wake up this second, Usui!"

Sirens in the distance, growing louder. The people around them were backing up, preparing to make room for the EMT's. Misaki pressed her forehead to Usui's chest, telling herself the rattling she heard as he breathed wasn't real, just another trick.

"Do you want me to admit I like you?" she whispered, clutching at his shirt and then releasing it when she saw that it was sopped with blood. "Is that why you're doing this? Because I do. I like you. I would have admitted it to you yesterday if you had let me. So there, you know now. You got it out of me. Now open your eyes, idiot Usui. Open your eyes, damn it, and _look at me!_"

The sirens were deafening now. Someone touched her shoulder, and when she didn't move they pulled at her, trying to get her away. She twisted and pain burst from her back, engulfing her, and for a minute Misaki lost her breath, lost all thought besides that she was in agony.

"…Hit a mailbox," she heard someone say. "…possible spinal injury. Shouldn't have moved…"

And then there were other voices, deeper, more authoritative voices, and men in white, breaking up the colors of the harried pedestrians trailing in their wake. She felt someone tug up the sleeve of her shirt and then a sting. The colors streaked.

"You're going to be fine," someone said who was close by her ear, and Misaki imagined that it was Usui speaking to her. Not the smirking, arrogant Usui, but the kind one, the gentle one she'd always pushed away with the most force.

_What about you?_ she wanted to ask. _Who's going to save you?_

She blinked hard. A man in an EMT uniform was leaning over her, his outline fuzzy. There was an empty syringe in his hand.

"You're going to be fine," he said again.

Her eyelids fell. She felt them wrap a brace around her neck, felt straps pulled tight across her chest and legs, and then she was lifted. It felt like floating. It was nice, but she was going away from Usui. She wanted to struggle but the fuzziness was intensifying, and the more she tried to fight it the more it built, until it sucked her under and she knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Damages**

Misaki sat in the visitor's chair and watched the Usui breathe.

She willed his every inhalation, and tensed every time he let it out. He wasn't in danger of dying, not officially, but coma patients were difficult. Sometimes they woke, sometimes they stayed as they were, and sometimes they just gave up. It was up to them really, and that was the scary part, because they didn't _know_ it was up to them. They either had it in them to live or they didn't, to linger or to fold. Misaki knew Usui had it in him to pull through; the question was whether or not he would bother. That had _always_ been the question with Usui.

Six weeks had passed since the accident. A couple of Misaki's vertebrae had been fractured, but luckily no permanent damage had been sustained, and after being given a special brace to wear for a while and a warning to take it easy, she'd been released.

She hadn't gone far. Usui's room was right down the hall from hers, and when she wasn't at school, work, or home, she was here. Her family and friends thought she came so often out of a misplaced sense of guilt, but if anything, guilt would have kept her away. The truth was she needed to be here. For him. Especially since no one in his family had bothered to stop by since the hospital had notified them. Misaki needed him to know that someone cared. That _she_ cared. That he had a reason to come back.

She just hoped it was enough.

"Just think, Usui," she said to him. "All those times you wanted me to worry over you and now I am and you're not even conscious to enjoy it." Yes, he would appreciate the irony in that. When he woke up.

An older nurse appeared in the doorway. "Visiting hours are over for the day, honey."

"All right, I'm going." Misaki rose and went over to the bed. His bruising had faded mostly, and his two cracked ribs were mending well. His lung had been re-inflated and now worked fine. All that was left was for him to wake up.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she told him. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Got that, Usui?"

No response besides the soft beeping of the heart monitor. On impulse, she reached out and ran a hand through his hair, turning it into pat halfway through. She remembered the first time she'd done that. How stupid she had felt, and how Usui had laughed, but then looked at her with such fondness in his eyes that she'd blushed hard enough to burn. It was painful how much she missed moments like that, or even those like the one that came after, when he'd ruined the moment thoroughly by asking if he could jump her.

Misaki pulled away and clenched her fists. "Idiot," she said. She was unsure whether she meant Usui, or herself.

* * *

The call came while she was at work. After over two months, Usui was stirring. He hadn't reached full consciousness yet, but his doctor was confident he would soon.

Misaki didn't even bother to change before taking off for the hospital. She threw on her coat, grabbed her purse, and ran from Maid Café with her coworkers cheering her on, wishing her luck and yelling for updates whenever she found the time to give them.

By the time she reached his room, he was awake. The relief at seeing him sitting up, eyes bright, made her knees buckle, and Misaki grabbed the doorframe to keep from collapsing. The doctor was there, a file in his hand and a frown on his face. Misaki didn't care if he disapproved of her dramatic entrance or her outfit. All the mattered was that Usui was awake. Awake and looking at her with that mischievous twinkle in his eye she loved and feared so much.

"Maid service?" he asked the doctor with lazy amusement, his gaze taking in Misaki's outfit with obvious approval. "This really is a great hospital."

Misaki laughed, she couldn't help it. Leave it to Usui for the first thing out of his mouth to her after waking up from a coma to be something stupid like that.

"Thank goodness," she said, her voice embarrassingly rough. Usui's lips twitched like he wanted to laugh.

"So passionate too. How much are you paying these maids, Doc? Whatever it is, it's not enough. Or are you just more dedicated than most?" This last question was directed at Misaki. She knew he was just teasing her, but she didn't know how to respond. Was he secretly asking her how much she was dedicated to _him_? How was she supposed to respond to that? And with the doctor in the room to witness it at that!

"Yes, well," the doctor said, clearly uncomfortable. "Ayuzawa-san, if I could speak with you in the hall for a moment…"

"Are you leaving so you can talk about me?" Usui asked, giving a mocking tsk. "That's not cool, Doc. And with the maid, too. There are HIPPA laws against that, I think."

It was a joke, just another joke. But something cold and heavy fell into Misaki's gut. Why would he be against the doctor informing her of his status?

The doctor cleared his throat, shooting her an apologetic glance. "Usui-san. This is the young lady I was telling you about. The one you saved in the accident. She'd been very worried about you."

Why was he explaining that to him? Usui knew what had happened, he was there! But at his words, Usui perked up, looking Misaki over a second time, and the thing in her gut grew colder and heavier as she realized his gaze wasn't just one of appreciation, but concentration. As if he were trying to place her. Which he wouldn't need to do unless he… well, unless…

"Ah, sorry," Usui said to her, scratching his head and making his already messy hair even messier. "Mind's a bit fuzzy, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't since you just got here, but… I'm sure it will come back to me eventually." His eyes went wide. "Hey, it's not a big deal. You don't need to cry about it."

Was she crying? Damn it, she was. And he was looking at her with surprise, and pity, but not even a glimmer of recognition. Suddenly those maid jokes he'd been telling took on a whole knew meaning. They weren't his teasing way of saying hello to her like she'd initially assumed, but the sarcastic wit of a guy who suddenly found a strange, emotional maid inside his hospital room.

"It's not just the accident that he doesn't remember, is it?" she said to the doctor. "It's more than that. How much has he forgotten?"

"Ayuzawa-san, if you would just step outside I can explain—"

"_How much!_" she cried, scared by the panic in her voice, in her heart.

It was Usui who answered. "All of it."

Misaki snapped to look at him. His gaze was solemn now. He gave her a wry smile. "Honestly, I didn't even remember my own name until the doc here told it to me." He cocked his head, studying her. "Do I know you, little maid? Besides from the accident, I mean?"

Another cruel joke—this time by fate, not Usui. What was she supposed to tell him? Calling them friends was wrong. And they weren't more than that, really, and they definitely weren't less. Officially, they weren't anything. She'd thought, maybe, their relationship had been starting to topple that way. Towards something terrifying and beautiful and certainly more complicated than anything she'd experienced before. But now… now they were nothing.

So she settled on the most basic explanation. Keeping her tone well modulated she said, "I'm you're class president." Her tears had stopped at least. All she felt now was cold. Cold and lonely and sad. Whenever she'd felt like this before Usui would have appeared in that creepy, stalker way of his. He would have somehow known what was wrong and forced comfort on her until she accepted it, and then let her ream him for his high-handedness once she felt better. But that wasn't going to happen this time because Usui was sitting in that bed, and didn't even know who _he_ was, much less anybody else.

"Class president?" He chuckled. "And you dress as a maid?"

"I work at a maid café—to help support my family," she explained, trying to sound dignified even as her voice kept slipping to a whisper. "It's easier than the manual work that's closer to home, even if it makes it harder to maintain class presidency."

"That sounds tough," Usui said, and Misaki had to look away, hearing the same words he'd spoken to her not so long ago, the first time she'd explained it all to him. He might not remember anything, but inside he was still the same Usui.

"I—no one else knows I do it besides my family and coworkers," she went on, unsure why she felt the need to explain this all again, right now, but needing to all the same. "And you." She glanced at him. "You knew too."

He looked at her, really looked, and she again got the feeling that he was fighting to remember. It said something that he wanted to, considering how hard it usually was to get him interested in anything. Or anyone.

"Knock-knock."

Misaki stiffened. Usui's brother, looking as dark and suave as ever and dressed in a crisp black suit and tie, stepped inside the room. He winked at Misaki as he passed by her, trailing the faintest scent of cigarette smoke, and Misaki fought the urge to gape as he parked himself next to Usui's bed with the outmost expression of concern plastered to his face.

"The nurse called and told me you were awake. She said you were having some memory loss…?"

Usui frowned. The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so. We've tested him and he knows all the basics. His math and English skills are top notch. He remembers the geography of the city, along with pop culture and the latest politics. It's people he's forgotten."

"Who specifically?"

The doctor sighed. "Everyone. Everyone he knows personally, at least."

"Is that medically possible?"

"There's still so much we don't know about the human brain. Technically speaking, almost anything is possible."

Misaki didn't like the calculating glint in Gerard's gaze, but it vanished when Usui said, "So is this the butler?"

Gerard laughed. It gave Misaki chills. "No, no. Actually, I'm your brother, Takumi. Ha-ha. I'm surprised you didn't guess it. After all, many people say we look a lot alike."

_And you use that to take advantage of them, _Misaki thought, but she didn't dare say as much.

Usui look hard at his brother. Then he said, deadpan, "I don't see it."

Gerard forced another laugh. "Same as ever, I see, memory loss or no. Don't you agree, Misa-chan?"

Hearing her name on his lips made Misaki want to punch someone. Preferably him.

"You know Ayuzawa too?" Usui said.

"Of course! We're close friends, aren't we, Misa-chan?"

Misaki didn't know what kind of game he was playing, but to say no would be to start something that could turn very ugly, very quickly, and the last thing she wanted to do right then was make it harder for Usui.

"Close enough," she answered.

Usui was watching their exchange closely. He wasn't stupid. Even with the feigned levity the tension was thick in the air. She knew he felt it. Hell, the way the doctor was fiddling with the pages of his file, he felt it too. She struggled to think of something to do, say, to warn Usui, but with Gerard in the room and the situation as it was, retreat was unfortunately the only course of action for the moment.

"Well I better go," she said, making for the door. "I… I'm glad you're all right, Usui."

"You're leaving already?" She liked to think that under that bland expression he looked disappointed.

"Oh, I'll be around, don't worry." She made sure to look at Gerard as she said this. His smirk told her he'd gotten the message.

As she reached the hallway, she couldn't stop herself from glancing back one last time. Gerard was talking in eager tones with the doctor, but Usui was ignoring them; his gaze was still locked on her. Their eyes met and he smiled, a small crooked one that made her blush. She ducked out of the room and took off down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Unforeseen Setbacks**

Usui never returned to school. Misaki had planned to try and talk to him once he came back, but after four days of nothing, she caved and returned to the hospital. Unfortunately, the elderly volunteer at the visitor's desk told her that Usui had been discharged three days ago. With no other ideas, Misaki went to his apartment.

The first thing she noticed when she got there was the moving van parked out front. She'd just convinced herself it was for someone else when she saw the movers come out with a certain couch. A couch she once nursed a perverted alien from, and eaten birthday cake on. A couch that doubled for that stubborn alien's bed, the only furniture he needed as far as he was concerned.

When the movers were gone, she took the elevator to the twentieth floor and knocked on his door. When Usui opened it and saw her, he grinned. "Hey, Prez."

His accidental use of his pet name for her stirred up all kinds of longings she preferred to keep locked up for the moment, and Misaki struggled not to get lost in the past. Usui crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, looking her over and not even trying to be subtle about it.

"No maid uniform today?"

"That's for my job only," she told him.

"Too bad." He cocked his head at her. "I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"Uh, yeah." The implied question made her feel awkward. She hadn't thought about how he might interpret her appearance here, only that she needed to see him, to somehow explain. "You haven't been coming to school, so I thought—"

"Worried about me?" he teased, and it sounded so much like something the old him would say she wanted to cry.

Which was why she bristled and snapped, "_Who's_ worried about you?"

She immediately regretted it when she saw the shock hit his face. _This_ Usui wasn't used to her defensive temper. But then he laughed, which both relieved and frustrated her.

"Idiot," she mumbled. He smiled.

"I'd invite you inside," he told her, "but as I'm sure you've noticed I'm kind of in the middle of packing. Not that I have much."

Misaki nodded, still grumpy, and said without thinking, "Just that couch."

Again that look of surprise, but then it melted into something else, something that made her stomach clench and her heart flutter. Usui stepped out into the hall. Misaki automatically stepped back.

"How did you know about my lack of furniture?" he asked, and the grin stretching across his face was nothing short of wicked.

"I… well," stuttered Misaki. She was no closer to being able to explain their strange relationship now then she'd been before, and with him closing in on her, it was hard to think.

Her back hit the wall and Usui's arms came up, trapping her. He leaned in close and she could smell the soap he'd used that morning, along with something spicy that he must have eaten for lunch.

"What exactly is our relationship again?" he asked, his voice going soft. "I'm still a little confused about it."

"That makes two of us," she muttered.

Usui chuckled, and Misaki jumped as she felt his lips brush her neck. She pushed him away out of habit. He leaned back, looking thoughtful by her rebuke. No way would she let him go _there_ until he remembered her again. Really, she was surprised he'd even tried. From what she knew, he hadn't gone after girls for a while—besides her, of course. And now that she was back to "virtual stranger" status, she'd thought he'd be more aloof.

She wanted to think it meant that he remembered her, even if only subconsciously, but there was another possibility, one that made her feel nauseous and more than a little angry. What if, after forgetting everyone he'd ever met, he'd also lost his jaded opinion about dating? After all, he no longer had the memories of all those past experiences with girls that made him so jaded in the first place. Maybe this was how he was originally: flirtatious and dominating with _every_ girl, not just hotheaded, man-hating maids.

The idea that he was being so presumptuous now because she was single and seemed to have "that" sort of history with him and _not_ because of an untapped memory spurring his actions hurt her pride as well as her heart. She pushed Usui again, harder, and he stepped back. Time to change the subject before she lost control of her emotions completely. And her fists.

"Where are you moving to?" she asked him bluntly.

"Back home. Well, my family home in Japan. For now."

"_What_?"

His lips twitched at her outburst. "Shocked? Well, I left because I wanted to feel what it was like to be on my own. But I've been planning to move back anyway, and with this memory loss it's only logical for it to be now."

"Who told you all that? Gerard?"

"As a matter of fact." He eyed her shrewdly. "You don't get along with my brother, do you?"

"Sensed that, huh?" she snapped. "Did you also sense how much of an asshole he is?"

As always, Usui only seemed to find her anger amusing.

"Our personalities seem very different," he agreed. "But I won't write him off quite yet. He's trying to help me, at least."

"Trying to help you, my ass! He's using your memory loss to manipulate you!" She'd planned on being more subtle than this, more sensitive to the tenuous position Usui was in right now. But amnesiac or not he could still push her buttons like no one else. "He's wanted you home for a long time now and you've never gone, because you didn't want to go."

"Why not?"

Misaki expelled a gust of air. "I don't know. You never told me. But if it's anything like when you were little, then—"

"What do you know about when I was little?" The sudden coldness in his tone made Misaki falter. Did he remember that he'd never spoken about his childhood before? Did he remember that rule of silence, even if he didn't remember breaking it? How much of his childhood could he recall? Any of it? And how would _this_ Usui take to her knowing such personal things about him when he no longer knew her at all? How far would his trust in her stretch before it snapped?

"You weren't a happy child, I know that," she answered finally. She tried to make her voice soothing, but if anything, that only upset him more.

"Well, maybe my family's trying to make it up to me now."

"By forcing you home? They made you transfer to Miyabi Gaoka too, didn't they?"

His stony silence was answer enough.

"Has any of your family besides Gerard even spoken to you yet?" she asked. Nothing. Misaki wanted to smack him. "You're a smart guy, Usui. Annoyingly smart. What does your gut tell you about all this?"

For a second his angry expression flickered, and she saw a hopelessness in him that she'd only glimpsed a couple times before. It scared her just as much now as it had then.

"My gut tells me I don't have a choice," he said.

* * *

Misaki left after that. He let her go. Not gladly, but certainly without the reluctance he'd shown at the hospital. She was losing him so soon after admitting to herself that she wanted him, and for the first time in her life, Misaki was at a complete loss as to what she should do.

She stayed outside his apartment building for a while, feeling like a stalker and chaffing under the irony of it. She debated going back up to try again and wondered what she could possibly say if she did. Should she be more forceful? Less? She hardly knew how to deal with the old Usui, and this one was even more of a mystery, something she wouldn't have believed possible before.

A limo pulled up and she took cover behind a well-trimmed bush. Gerard got out of the vehicle and strode inside whistling a smug little tune that galled. Oh yes, he was exploiting Usui's amnesia for all it was worth, and enjoying every minute of it, the bastard.

A few minutes later he reappeared, Usui at his side. Seeing Usui get into the limo was like watching a sly fox walk into a hunter's trap after years of cheerful evasion. Misaki knew Usui had been fighting for his freedom for a long time now, and been slowly losing the battle, no matter how confident about it he'd acted. Now he was giving in to his own worst nightmare, and he didn't even know it because he couldn't remember!

But he must have remembered _something_, deep down, she thought as she watched them drive away. That was the only way to explain those last, bleak words of his: _My gut tells me I don't have a choice._ That's why he hadn't let her confess to him back then, Misaki realized, because it would've only complicated an already complicated situation. Usui had wanted to solve his family problems first.

Or maybe, he'd just wanted to avoid dragging her down with him. He was still a minor after all. Technically, he didn't have a choice if his family wanted him home. And having memory loss now would only strengthen their argument if he dared to fight it out in court. Usui probably felt giving in was the best course of action, because no matter the struggle, this was always going to be the final outcome. So, by that logic, why bother fighting?

_Because he was happy being free!_ Misaki thought angrily. _Because he was so much more when not trapped in that loveless family. Because he needs me and I need him, and he knew it, even when I hadn't been able to admit it to myself._

She had grossly underestimated Gerard, she realized, and she had also _over_estimated Usui, in a way. Misaki had grown so used to him believing in her, siding with her automatically, that she hadn't understood the full ramifications of what his memory loss would mean. She would have no freakishly talented alien to help her this time. This time, she would be on her own, helping a boy who not only didn't like help, but also wouldn't even know he needed it. All while avoiding a super smart, super powerful family that would do anything to thwart her.

Usui had been right to be pessimistic. It all seemed very hopeless.

* * *

"I need your help."

"Good afternoon to you too, President Ayuzawa," greeted Igarashi from behind his desk. He waved away the two teenage security guards Misaki had shoved passed in her determination to get into his office. They weren't the same ones that had locked her inside this room the last time she'd been here. These ones were little more than glorified hall monitors, mostly likely because of the time of day. She had skipped school to come here and during school hours Igarashi was probably forced to keep his better-trained people away from the school officials who might frown on his less-than-moral recruiting tactics—along with whatever else went on in this office.

The guards filed out grumpily, shutting the door behind them.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" Igarashi asked.

"It's Usui. I know he's been transferred here. I need you to arrange a meeting with him for me."

"A meeting?" Igarashi chuckled. "How formal of you."

"That's not all. I also need all the information you can get from the school's files on him and his family. I have a feeling they're a bit more extensive here than what we have at Seika."

"Not to mention more private." Igarashi folded his hands and peered over his steepled fingers at her. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I help you?"

Misaki glared at him. She should've expected this. "Look, I know you get your kicks jerking people's chains around, but I like to think that underneath all that arrogant self-entitlement is a guy with enough decency in him to be able to recognize wrong from right at the end of the day. We both know Usui doesn't want to be here, whether he remembers it or not."

"And I think I remember telling you there is no escape from this world. Not for you if you stay with him, and not for Usui, ever."

"It's not good for someone like him!"

"How can you be so sure? There are annoying parts of living in high society, sure, but also great benefits."

"Like?"

"Like challenge, for one." Igarashi smirked at her. "Do you honestly think he was operating at full potential at the low-brow school of yours? Don't you think he was bored being constantly surrounded by mediocrity, by inferior people so easily manipulated to his whims?"

"That's—" spluttered Misaki, insulted but knowing she couldn't afford to pick up that particular gauntlet today. "That's not the point! You don't have the right to just assume what he wants or feels!"

"And you do?"

Igarashi unlaced his hands and stood. Any amusement he might have been feeling before was gone. He prowled around his desk and came to stand so close in front of Misaki she could feel his breath on her face. It should have smelled horrible considering how much she hated him, but she supposed well-to-do bastards would never be caught with something as plebeian as bad breath.

"No matter what you might think of me," he told her quietly, "I respect Usui Takumi. And seeing him play the monkey in the middle of your and Gerard's power struggle really pisses me off. So I'll ask you one more time before I have you thrown out of my school: Why the hell should I help you?"

Anyone else would have been intimidated by Igarashi's open aggression, but Misaki inwardly smiled because it meant he cared. And as long as he cared, she had a chance of making him understand.

"Because it's not like that for me," she told him. "I still don't know what Gerard intends for Usui. I don't think Usui was quite sure either. And if the day comes when his family finally sees fit to enlighten him about their plans for his future and he's okay with it, then fine, I'll accept that. But as it stands now, they are shamelessly using him and you know it! Are you just going to let the guy you profess to respect so much be used like some kind of simple commoner? Are you, Igarashi?"

When he said nothing, she went on. "Look, all I'm trying to do is keep Usui untangled from his family's control long enough for him to figure things out and make his own choices about his life, regardless if that includes me, Gerard, or the frickin' Queen of England. Got that?"

Igarashi looked at her. After a moment, he reached up to run his fingers over her cheek. "You really are beautiful when you're in a temper, aren't you? Do you think Usui noticed that before or after he learned your little secret?"

Misaki went still. In a tight voice she said, "You need to stop touching me. Now."

As if he hadn't heard her, Igarashi reached up to brush at her bangs. At murmur he continued, "It was before, for me, but then I admit to being more… visually stimulated than mentally. Most likely, it's the opposite for Usui. I'm sure the challenge of winning you over was half the fun for him." He twirled a piece of her hair through his fingers. "Going at him directly like this, do you think it'll be enough to catch his interest? Because you'll need his interest in order to help him, Ayuzawa. Otherwise all the meetings and files in the world won't do you any good."

"If you don't let go…" Misaki warned.

"You'll what?" Igarashi's smile turned her stomach. His fingers slid fully into her hair and she winced as he grabbed a fistful. "We've played this game before, haven't we, Ayuzawa? Wanna go another round? See if Usui will come save you this time?"

She struck out. He dodged and threw her to the floor. Several pieces of her hair were tangled around his fingers and she felt them part ways from her scalp. The moment she hit the carpet Igarashi leapt to pin her, but she was ready for it. As he came down on her, Misaki used his momentum to send him into flip, landing solidly on his legs and pinning his arms before he could counter.

"Did you honestly think," she panted, "that I would come here again without preparing myself? Unlike you, Igarashi, I learn from my mistakes."

Igarashi bared his teeth at her in a mockery of a smile and tried to buck her off. She blocked it just as he had done to her when their positions had been reversed.

"I've added judo to my training regimen," she explained. "Between that and aikido, it's enough to keep even perverted bastards like you in line."

Igarashi glared at her, but after a few seconds, relaxed against her hold. Misaki took that as surrender and let him up slowly, watching in case he went on the attack.

He didn't.

"You continue to surprise me, Ayuzawa," he said as he adjusted a cufflink that had gotten loose in the scuffle. His tone was once again brisk and formal. Misaki struggle to appear just as unfazed.

"As long as you understand I'm not someone you can just play around with whenever you feel like it."

"I understand very well now, I think," he replied coolly as he returned to his desk. "You may leave."

A dismissal. Misaki, however, continued to stand there, staring. "That's it? You're not going to help me? Even after all I told you—"

"I will think on it," Igarashi said in a tone that brooked no argument. "But I make no promises."

Fighting with him had been stupid, she realized. Now he was going to reject her plea out of wounded pride.

He pushed a button on his desk. The office doors opened and the guards were back. There were six of them this time. Misaki thought about fighting them too, just to work out some of her frustration, but decided that wouldn't help whatever measly chance she had at getting Igarashi's aid, so she gave him a stiff bow and saw herself out. As she stepped into the hall, she saw a white pant leg disappear around the far corner. Figuring it must have been a passing student, she left, disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Tales of A Perverted Alien**

Usui showed up at Maid Latte two days later. When he walked in, she greeted him automatically out of habit.

"Welcome back, Master!"

He stood there, looking dazed. And then he laughed. It was just as humiliating as the first time.

All her coworkers expressed their condolences for his trouble and wishes for him to get better, which Usui accepted, first with bemusement and then with growing frustration when more and more kept coming. He didn't like the attention, she knew, and having all these waitresses he didn't know being so familiar with him was clearly getting to him. When she worried he would start getting rude, Misaki hustled him into the back for some privacy.

She took him in. At least he didn't _look_ any worse for having moved back home. He was in a suit, but seemed to have lost the coat somewhere along the way and his tie was loosened. (So long of making sure students followed dress code had Misaki itching to straighten it.) His remaining bruises had been expertly covered with foundation. His hair was even messier than usual and full of gel, as if someone had tried to slick it back into order and he'd gotten fed up and mussed it. Of course, it only made him look even more handsome.

She led him to the locker rooms, the only private place during working hours. She took a seat on the changing bench and cut to the chase.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Igarashi told me to come."

She eyed him. "You're lying."

Usui looked impressed. "You're right. Actually, I overheard part of your conversation the other day and couldn't help myself."

He'd overheard her talking to Igarashi? Again? What were the odds of that? Or had that been Igarashi's plan, part deux? Either way, Miyabi Gaoka's President sure had a knack for getting things done indirectly, so that there was no risk of accountability falling back on him. But if Usui had heard them…

"How much?"

"Hm?"

"How much of our conversation did you overhear?"

Usui shrugged. "Very little actually. More of Igarashi's henchmen kept showing up and getting in the way. It's hard to listen in when people keep trying to shove you down the hall."

So that's why there were so many. It hadn't been because of her at all.

"I'm surprised you didn't beat them up."

Usui raised his eyebrows. Now it was Misaki's turn to shrug. "You did before. Igarashi and I were having a… disagreement. You barged in and, well, we left after that." No way was she going to admit he'd saved her. If he wanted boasting privileges, he was going to have to remember _that_ little detail on his own.

"Was it the same kind of disagreement I overheard this time?" There was a hard edge to Usui's voice. Misaki looked at him sharply.

"You could say that. You heard us fighting then?"

Usui nodded. Misaki shifted on the bench. "Now I'm _really_ surprised you didn't try to beat anyone up."

But should she be? She had to remind herself again that she was a stranger to him. A stranger that kept popping up and causing trouble. She remembered Igarashi's words about her needing to catch Usui's interest the right way in order to get his cooperation. But what was the "right way" in Usui's case? She still didn't know how she'd managed it the first time.

Usui rubbed at his hair. "Well, you don't seem the type who likes being rescued if you can help it. And I heard you pin him, so I knew you weren't in any real danger."

"How could you possibly tell who pinned who from out in the hall?"

He cocked his head. "Superior senses?"

When she snorted, he winked at her. "Don't worry. If you needed me, I'd beat up a whole army of henchmen to get to you."

Misaki scowled to counterbalance her blush.

"But you seem very committed to helping me," he went on, "even though I still don't really understand our relationship." He flashed her a look that warmed Misaki but made her wary at the same time. Abruptly he took a seat facing her on the bench.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

"You're a perverted, outer space alien," Misaki answered promptly.

Usui laughed and leaned nearer. "I think someone isn't being honest," he whispered, and he was so close to the truth it wasn't even funny. "Can't you tell me, Misa-chan? Please? I promise it will be our little secret."

Like her job had been their secret. Like her fear of ghosts, or her worries about money, or her mother's health…. He'd kept it all between them and never once used it against her. But now those secrets were gone along with everything else that had been between them.

Misaki scooted back. "You don't want to know," she said.

"But I do," insisted Usui. He tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

"No. I mean you _really_ don't want to know. I was going to, well…"—_confess to you_—"before and you stopped me. You said it wasn't the right time and asked me to wait."

She could tell he was surprised by this, but after a second he regrouped and said mischievously, "That may be, but I bet I can guess what your answer _would_ have been."

That made Misaki mad. It was irrational, but it did. He didn't remember anything about her anymore. How dare he presume to know something like that now! It was like having a stranger tell her how she felt.

She stood, stomping away to put some much-needed distance between them.

"You can guess all you want but you'll never know for sure now, will you, you idiot!" she yelled at him. "Because you had to go and play hero! Because you didn't get yourself out of the way!" She felt tears burn her eyes and tried to turn around before he could see, but of course it was too late.

She heard him get up and felt hands close around her arms, trying to draw her into a hug, but she shook him off and refused to face him until she got herself back under control. She was sick and tired of crying like this. She had never cried this much in her life and the fact that it was over someone like _him_… Is this what love did to a person? Make them an overemotional mess?

"Why are you here?" she asked again, proud that she was able to keep her voice steady. "Did you just come to bug me?" That would not have been out of character for him, after all.

She glanced at him, and was taken aback by the frustration she saw in his eyes, the way his gaze hardened and his hands clenched into fists.

"I… I want to remember," he admitted.

So, for his supposed devil-may-care attitude, it _was_ starting to get to him. That would help out a lot.

Misaki met his eyes squarely. "Then I'll help you," she said.

Usui gave her a grateful smile and all the tension seemed to dissipate. It wasn't really gone though. He'd just bottled it back up.

When he took her hand, she didn't yank it back this time. At least not until he tugged her close and said, "Why don't we seal this deal with a kiss?"

She smacked him. It felt good to be back on old ground again.

* * *

That Sunday, Usui returned to Maid Latte. The café was closed, and Misaki used the chance to have everyone come and give his or her best memories of Usui _to_ Usui. She hoped, if bombarded with a continuous stream of stories, Usui's memory might be jogged.

It was worth a shot.

Subaru and Erica went first. They told him all about the butler competition he'd competed in with Misaki and how hard they'd worked on all the trials. Usui kept a glazed expression throughout their story, as if trying to picture it, and things were going well until Subaru mentioned how Misaki stumbled off the stage platform and Usui had gotten hurt trying to save her.

"Ah. So you're also klutzy," he said to Misaki, who had been hovering, tense, behind his chair. He nodded solemnly, as if it made perfect sense.

"This isn't about me!" she snapped. "And anyway, you were the stubborn one who insisted on continuing!"

"That's true!" said Erica. "And Misa-chan was very sweet about it. Halfway through the final round she admitted to the judge that you were injured, and when he tried to say she was being weak, she told him off in front of everyone and had you taken to the hospital."

"And didn't she make him dinner too?" asked Subaru. "I thought Manager mentioned something about that."

Usui raised his eyebrows at Misaki, who blushed and said, "C-clearly this story isn't working. Who's next?"

It only got worse after that. Honoka made Misaki leave the room for her talk with Usui, and when Misaki leaned against the door to try and eavesdrop, all she heard was evil chuckling. Manager was sweet but more embarrassing than helpful. She went on and on about how cute the two of them were together, and how just watching them would make the flowers of moe burst into bloom. Eventually she dissolved into rapturous giggles and had to be ushered from the room.

"You were taken with my beauty at first sight," Aoi said to Usui when it was his turn. "You thought I was so cute, you accosted me in the changing room and Misaki had to fight you off me."

"T-that's not true!" Misaki said when Usui turned that deadpanned look her way. "W-well, I mean, you did assault him. But that was because you knew he was a guy!"

"Oh my," tittered Honoka.

Even the idiot trio tried their best to jump-start his memory. But by then Usui was at his limit for the day and had more interest in mocking them then listening to any stories they tried to tell. When the three burst into tears at being referred to for the fifth time as, "stupid steamed buns," whatever the hell that meant, Misaki decided to call it a day.

"But we'll continue this tomorrow at Seika," she told him as they walked to the subway station. "There are a lot more people there you can talk to. And you've spent more time at school then the café. Maybe that will help."

Usui had been pretty zoned out until then, overloaded by praise and history he couldn't recall no doubt. But at that he smiled and ruffled her hair, and Misaki felt herself relax under his touch. It felt so good she couldn't even work up any ire over it.

Truth was, she missed him. Missed his teasing and his knowing looks. It was painful to stand next to someone and feel like they still weren't quite with you. Painful, and confusing.

Monday Usui met up with her in the student council room after school. If possible, things went even worse than the day before. Shizuko gave him a full list of his stats, both in sports and academics, and then Sakura brought in some girls he'd rejected to remind him of how popular he was. This turned very awkward when several of the heartbroken girls re-confessed to him and Usui rejected them all over again, just as bluntly as he had before. Misaki scolded him for his coldness then ushered the girls out, but couldn't help being secretly pleased that for all his experience with females being erased, he still only seemed to only be interested in her.

Yukimura was no better. He sat there in tense silence for over three minutes, blushing and fiddling with his uniform before finally bursting out, "You stole my first kiss!" and fleeing the room. Kanou tried to hypnotize Usui into remembering, and while it did nothing for Usui, Misaki, who found herself listening to Kanou's words a little too closely, suddenly remembered where she'd left her watch three years ago.

"_Woof!_"

"What the hell do you mean, 'Woof'?" hissed Misaki.

Shintani slouched in his chair, crossing his arms and looking away from a blank-faced Usui who sat across from him. "That's all I have to say. _Woof_. If he doesn't get it, then oh well."

They talked to several others: Admiring guys from Usui's class, old teachers, even an infatuated lunch lady who'd stayed late to prep ingredients for next day's lunch. Nothing helped.

Misaki, feeling desperate, took him up to the roof. The sun was beginning to set and there was a nice fall breeze that tugged playfully at their clothes, but she knew even without asking that it held no meaning for him.

"Shit."

She prowled the roof, trying to reign in her dissatisfaction and think of what else she could do. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing.

The crinkle of a wrapper sounded deafening in the quiet of the evening. Misaki whirled in time to see Usui pop a lolli into his mouth.

"Where did you—"

Usui raised an eyebrow. "The puppy gave it to me."

"Puppy?"

"You know, the boy who barked at me."

"You're not supposed to eat candy on campus," Misaki told him, but her tone was hollow.

"Even if I share it with you?"

He held it out to her, as if some sticky, half-eaten lollipop could ever count as bribery. He'd done this before too, and it had been gross and childish and sweet as hell. Or maybe the sweet part had been when he'd wrapped her in his arms and whispered that he wouldn't let her run away from him.

She shook her head and sighed. "You need it more than I do."

"I wonder about that." Usui popped the candy back into his mouth. "You know, Ayuzawa, if this is too hard for you—"

"I am _not_ giving up!"

Usui looked taken aback by her ferocity, but then smiled and came over to stand next to her. "I was only going to suggest taking a break, that's all. Let all the information I've been given absorb some. See if anything surfaces on its own."

It made sense, but Misaki didn't like it. She'd never been the most patient of people, and with something like this… just waiting around would drive her insane.

And where would Usui be during that time, while he absorbed things and waited? Would he stay at home? Would he still visit her? Did she want him to if he couldn't remember her?

"Just… let me try one more thing," she said.

"Hm? What?"

She took a strengthening breath. "Come home with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Returning Home**

Her mother wasn't home, but Suzuna was. She stuck her head out of her bedroom when they entered, murmured something Misaki didn't quite catch, and then disappeared before Misaki could make her repeat it. Usui, as usual, was unfazed.

Misaki led him into the kitchen. She thought about making him porridge, but decided that was just too humiliating to repeat, not to mention dangerous to his health. Instead, she decided to make some bunny apples. The fruit was old and a little wrinkled, but that didn't matter. It was the shape that was important—or the lack thereof.

She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice Usui wander away from her. When she finally finished and looked up, he was back in the hallway, staring at the doorframe. Or, more specifically, the dates and heights of her and Suzuna that their mother had etched into the frame's wood.

She took her plate of apples over to him. There was a weird look on Usui's face as he stared. She could almost see the same frustration he'd let slip the other day at the café.

"It's just me, my sister and my mother here," she found herself saying. "My father left a long time ago, escaping debt. _We_ couldn't escape it though."

The words slid easily from her mouth. Six months ago, she wouldn't have been able to say anything at all.

"I'm sorry," Usui said.

Misaki accepted his sympathy with a half-nod. "I was mad for a really long time. I blamed every man I saw for my father's abandonment. I thought they were all the same."

"You still don't think that?" His tone was wry. Misaki smiled in self-deprecation. It was true, she still struggled sometimes.

Usui abruptly stiffened. His gaze fell to her lips.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile," he murmured.

Immediately Misaki dropped it. She cleared her throat and focused on a point over his shoulder. "A-anyway, you're right that I'm still a mess when it comes to guys. It's hard letting go of that much resentment. But I'm much better than I was, if you can believe it. You… you helped me a lot with that." She sighed. "I never did thank you."

The silence hummed between them. Usui stepped towards her. She caught the movement and shoved the plate of bunny apples at him before he could get too close, knowing she was being a coward and hating it. "Here."

Half were missing ears and others were stubby from where she'd carved too much off. Usui picked one up, bemused. The tension in the room lightened significantly.

"I know, they look terrible," she said. "And they're old. We don't have any fresh. You don't have to eat them," she said hastily as he bit into it. "I thought just seeing them might—"

"Of course I have to eat them," he said, taking another. "You made them for me."

"This isn't the first time," she said.

"I figured as much. But to me, it is." He swallowed and gave her a look before taking a third. "No matter how many times you make them I will always eat them, because they're from you."

Misaki was beyond blushing by that statement. "How can you say things like that? You don't even know me anymore."

"I'm learning more by the day," he replied, and with that puzzling comment to worry Misaki's brain, he finished the last sad bunny apple and licked his fingers. "They were good."

"Liar. I'm sure they were sour."

"Okay, they were very sour."

"I told you!"

"Who feeds their guests such sour fruit? It was—"

"I said not to eat them, didn't I?"

"But when food is offered, it's only polite to accept it, right?"

She growled. His lips tipped upwards and she realized he was teasing her. She took a breath and let it out, along with her frustration.

She took the plate to the sink. Usui followed her over.

"Looks like that didn't work either." His tone implied that he didn't really care, but Misaki knew better. "Shall we call it a night, then?"

Misaki stood there. As awkward as being around him was, she was loath to let him leave. Then she remembered. "Wait here!"

She hurried to her bedroom. Her camera was on her desk. She scooped it up and turned to head back, then jumped when she found Usui standing in the doorway. He took everything in with a curious eye, eventually looking at her with a decidedly dangerous expression on his face.

"So what memories were made in _this_ room?" he asked slyly.

"N-none!" She threw the camera at him; he caught it easily.

"Pictures you took. On my birthday," she explained. "Telling you about things doesn't seem to be working, but maybe if you _saw_ them…."

Misaki watched him scroll through the pcitures, and her heart hurt at the soft smile that edged its way onto his face.

"You sure do love the camera," he commented. "These are all of you."

"T-that's because you snuck all those shots," she defended. "I hate having my picture taken. But you kept insisting… because you're a perverted, stalker alien…"

Usui chuckled, but it got cut off as he reached a certain picture. Just like that, he shut down. His breath caught and his face went blank.

"What is it?" she asked. "Do you remember something?"

Usui gave a barely perceptible shake of his head, his eyes not leaving the camera's viewfinder. Disappointed and a little worried, Misaki sidled closer to see which picture had captured such interest.

It was her, looking just as awkward and embarrassed as ever, about to blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

She turned to him, ready to explain. But before she could, Usui was turning too. He pulled her into his arms so hard they toppled. Misaki yelped as she fell onto her bed, Usui on top of her. She twisted, trying to right herself, but he held her captive beneath him, his eyes dark as he gazed down at her.

"Did I resist you any better this time?" he asked, leaning in to brush his lips against her throat, her jaw, her lips.

_It's not him_, she thought as the kiss hardened, deepened. _It's not him. I should stop this._

But she was so desperate for any kind of connection to him that she couldn't make herself pull away. She had been so stressed and so angry and, yes, scared, for so long, that feeling him against her again, his lips moving against hers, she couldn't say no.

That is, until she felt a warm hand sneak under her shirt.

Misaki cried out in shocked surprise and bucked him off, making her back ache. Usui hit the ground and stayed there, licking his lips and breathing hard. Misaki shivered at the predatory glint in his eyes as he watched her.

"I-I don't want to do that," she said shakily. Adding when he looked doubtful, "_That_ is something I'll only do with the Usui who remembers me."

Usui froze. Again, that blank look overtook his face. Misaki thought for a minute she'd alienated him for good, but then he smiled and stood, as graceful and together as ever. If his healing injuries had been affected by her rough treatment, he didn't show it.

"How brilliant of you to come up with the perfect motivation, Misa-chan." He came forward and Misaki tensed to dodge, but he merely helped her up before heading for the doorway. Misaki followed him, unsettled and unsure why.

"It's not some sort of prize you're trying to win, you know," she said to him.

Usui turned back to her, and Misaki stopped short at the solemn look her gave her. "I think it is. I'm honored that you would be so faithful, Misa-chan." He gave her a wry smile. "Even if it ironically means rejecting me now."

Misaki didn't know what to say to that. Usui came and took her hand, tugging her towards that hall. "C'mon. That's enough for today."

Misaki walked him out, a myriad of emotions whirling inside of her so fiercely she was surprised she didn't topple over. There was disappointment, of course, that he hadn't remembered. Worry about their future and what they would do next. Relief that he had not taken her rejection badly and instead saw it as some sort of well-meant challenge. And even a sweet little buzz of happiness from their kiss. She'd needed it more than she'd realized.

Night had turned the weather cool, but Misaki felt frozen at the sight of Gerard's limo, and Gerard himself, leaning casually against it as he watched them come out. Wasn't there an unspoken rule about crossing enemy lines? How dare he come onto her territory without permission!

"I was worried, Takumi," he said as they approached him. "You keep disappearing on me."

"Does it still count as disappearing if you know where I went?" Usui asked, sounding bored with his bother's concern. "How did you find me?"

Gerard straightened and shot a smirk in Misaki's direction. "Call it a hunch."

"Well, as you can see I'm perfectly safe, so if you'd like to meet me back at the house—"

"No, Takumi. Unfortunately you're not safe at all." Gerard heaved a great sigh. "I should have told you sooner, but I was hoping Misa-chan would have learned her lesson after the accident. Apparently I was wrong."

Alarms went off inside Misaki's head.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded

"No more lies, Misa-chan. I can't overlook what you're doing anymore."

"What—"

"She's been stalking you, Usui," Gerard told his brother. "She was after you constantly before the accident. You always put her off, of course, but she never gave up. And… well, I can't prove it, but that hit and run… there was something off about the whole thing, if you ask me."

"You lying bastard," Misaki breathed. She made to step forward, but Usui still had her by the hand and didn't let go. When she attempted to pull away, his grip tightened. She glared at him.

Gerard gave her a pitying look. "You're the one who's lying, Misaki. To Takumi, and to yourself. I won't let you endanger him again."

"I'm not endangering him! I just want Usui to remember!"

"Even though you know making him remember could send him into a relapse?"

Misaki was flabbergasted. "_What?_"

"You know what I'm talking about. It's selfish of you to force him like this, Misa-chan. Even if he does remember without collapsing back into a coma, all he's going to recall is how desperate you were for him. It's not going to change anything. He still won't want you the way you want him."

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to put _you_ into a coma!" She lunged for him, fingers slipping free from Usui's suddenly sweaty ones. But Usui was quick. He caught her before she could reach his brother, arms wrapping around her waist, lifting her clear off her kicking feet and hauling her away.

"Let me go, Usui! Damn it, let me go right now!"

"Calm down, Ayuzawa." A command, said in such a flat tone she immediately deflated out of fear. When he set her on her feet, she whirled to face him, clinging to his coat.

"You have to believe me," she said. "That accident, I would never… and that relapse thing, he must have made it up. I—"

Usui touched her cheek and she fell silent. "It's okay, Misa-chan. I know."

"You do?" _Thank God, _she thought_. thank God. _

Usui nodded. He smiled sadly. "I think I understand now why I wouldn't let you confess to me before."

"_Who_ was going to confess to you?" Misaki mumbled, but without any real heat. She had to look away from those too-knowing eyes.

"So mean," Usui murmured, but with fondness. "Now be a good maid, Ayuzawa, and go inside."

"What? I'm not just going to let you—"

"A good maid follows her master's orders," he told her. Ah. So he was back to that now, was he? Even without a memory he still retained the same kinks, it seemed.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be fine," he whispered. "Now go."

He had to give her a shove to get her moving. Misaki went, grudgingly, by shot Gerard a warning look on her way by.

Once she was inside, Usui joined his brother in the limo.

"Was it wise to be so nice to her?" Gerard asked him as he shut the door. "What if she takes it as encouragement?"

Usui shrugged, his gaze already unfocused out the window. "I had to make it believable, didn't I? Otherwise who knows what kind of scene she would've caused."

Gerard broke into a smile. "Brilliant, as always." He signaled the driver with a knock on the privacy window. They drove off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Conversations of Import**

Usui didn't come see her the next day, not at school or work. It wasn't that they'd planned to or anything, but his absence made Misaki uneasy. He'd left with Gerard. Yes, he was living with him now and therefore constantly under his influence anyway—should Usui be affected by such a thing—but seeing them drive off together seemed worse somehow. Especially since it immediately followed his brother's complete slandering of her character. Usui didn't remember. He could easily believe Gerard over her, no matter what he'd told her last night.

He didn't show up the day after that, either, or the day after that. It didn't help that her friends and coworkers kept asking about him.

"Has he remembered anything yet?"

"Do you think he'll ever transfer back to Seika?"

"We miss his cooking. Even the customers have commented. If you see him, Misaki, could you ask if he's available for work this weekend?"

And Misaki would have to answer to the negative on all these things, adding for her own benefit, "As far as I know. I haven't seen him lately."

Friday night, after work, she found herself wandering around downtown instead of going home. When she looked up some twenty minutes later and found herself standing outside his old place, she wanted to kick herself. He wasn't there. She didn't know where he lived now, but this empty, high-end apartment wasn't it any longer.

If she became truly desperate, she could always waylay him outside of school. But to what end? She had no new ideas on how to help him, and he obviously didn't want to see her, or he would have come around. If she was being honest, she just wanted the reassurance that came from being near him.

God, she hadn't just fallen for him. She'd landed on her head and jarred something important in her brain. Where was all this joy that came from being in love? All she'd felt so far was heartache.

She spent the whole walk back telling herself that just because Usui wasn't around, it didn't mean he had given up. Wasn't he the one who suggest taking a break and seeing if anything came back on it's own? That was all he was doing. She just needed to be patient. Patient….

She kicked at a clump of weeds growing up through a crack in the sidewalk. Whoever said patience was a virtue had obviously never had to outwait a capricious alien with amnesia.

* * *

"What'cha reading?"

Misaki looked up from her book as Sakura plopped down beside her. The wind from the rooftop where they sat made her friend's long curls dance about her cheeks in playful abandon, the complete opposite of the tangled mess it had made of her own hair.

Shizuko took a seat on her other side, though with more dignity than the perky brunette. The wind left her hair alone.

"I'm researching amnesia," Misaki said, gesturing to the half dozen other books scattered around her.

Sakura eyes were full of sympathetic sorrow as she dug into her lunch bag. "You still haven't heard from him, huh?"

"We said we were going to wait and see, that's all this is." She hoped. "In the meantime, I might as well see if I can find any other remedies or exercises Usui can do, to help out."

"Any luck with that?" Shizuko asked, handing over a can of juice. Misaki took it gratefully. She hadn't bothered getting lunch before coming up to read. She cracked it open and took a sip.

"Mostly it's just theories on _why_ people forget the things they do. The doctors in this book—" She tapped the one in her lap, "—think that it's linked with the amnesiac's emotions. Specifically, the negative ones. So the person is more likely to forget something that caused them stress or heartache, that sort of thing." Which would explain why Usui forgot his family, but not… everyone else.

"You were _not_ a source of stress for Usui," Shizuko told her, guessing her thoughts.

Through a mouthful of food Sakura chimed in, "He loved spending time with you."

_Maybe_, thought Misaki. But none of those times had exactly been idyllic.

Shizuko seemed to sense her doubt. She took the book away and set it aside, reaching for another. "That's just one theory anyway. What do the rest of these say?"

Misaki took another drink. Beads of condensation were already forming along the can's sides, wetting her fingertips. She shook off the excess and wiped her hands on her skirt. "Not much. But I haven't read them all yet. And none of them say how to go about getting someone's memory back."

"What if you hit him over the head?" Sakura suggested.

"Huh?"

Her friend mimed getting beamed in the head with her celery stick. "You know, knock Usui-san a good one on his noggin. That always works on television. They get hit once and they forget, then someone hits them again and it all comes back."

"This isn't a sitcom," Shizuko admonished her. "And the last thing Usui-san needs is another cranial injury."

Sakura sat back and took a bite of celery, her little bow mouth bent into a moue. "It was just a suggestion," she mumbled. Shizuko ignored her and turned back to Misaki.

"Keep reading, I'm sure you'll find something. And my mother has a friend who's a psychologist. I can ask her about this for you, if you'd like."

Misaki looked at her gratefully. "Could you? Only, if you could keep it as anonymous as possible? Usui—"

Shizuko waved her silent. "Of course I will."

"_Oh!_ Shizuko, Misaki-chan, I forget to tell you!" Sakura had given up her pouting and was once again bouncing in place. "Kouga's band has been invited to play in England!"

The two shared stupefied glances. "England?" Misaki repeated.

Sakura beamed at her. "Yes! There's this big concert for up-and-coming artists from all over the world and Kouga-kun's band has been picked as one of them. Isn't it exciting?"

Misaki, still feeling a bit confounded, managed a quiet, "Good for them," but Shizuko was less than impressed.

"How legitimate is this?" she asked. "And who's orchestrating it? How did they find them?"

"Like I know!" Sakura said, waving her friend's suspicion aside. "It's fine, don't worry so much. Oh, but it's in three months and I've already started begging my mother to let me go. You'll beg your mother too, won't you, Shizuko? Misaki?"

Misaki was saved from having to answer by Shizuko's angry, "You want me to go to _England _now? That concert before was bad enough!"

"Aw, but Shizuko-chaaaan!"

Misaki took advantage of the distraction to grab another book. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Kouga—at least for Sakura's sake, she wanted him to do well—but she had more important things to worry about than a concert.

Flipping open _Forgetting the Unforgettable, An Amnesiac's Struggle_, Misaki went back to reading.

* * *

He was standing outside her gate when she got home that night from work. He wasn't quite watching her house, but he certainly wasn't watching anything else either.

She stopped. Blinked. "Usui?"

He looked over at her, his expression that fake-dumb look he got sometimes when he was his most withdrawn. Misaki hated that look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He cocked his head, staring up at the stars. "I wonder."

There was a streetlight directly behind him. Its glow clashed with the night shadows across his face. A man, torn.

She came over and leaned next to him against the gate, tense for any sign that the old metal was going to give, but it held strong. For a few long minutes, they stayed that way. Not talking, not even looking at each other. All Misaki's nervousness at not seeing him morphed into a new kind of nervousness at suddenly having him there. But it was a good kind of nervousness.

Eventually she had to ask. "Have you remembered anything?"

A long pause. Then, "No."

She hadn't expected otherwise really, but she still felt the disappointment and knew it had to be ten times worse for him.

"I'm surprised Gerard let you come here."

"He didn't."

"Ah." Misaki's heart did a little flip at the thought that he had snuck out just to see her, and her worries that maybe he had sided with his brother vanished under more relief than she would ever admit to.

"You know he'll figure out where you are if he catches you gone," she warned him.

"I won't be gone that long."

"Oh." She wasn't disappointed that he wasn't staying. She _wasn't_.

"I came here tonight to ask you a question," he said after another long stretch of silence.

Misaki fingered one of the rusted spires of the gate. "And what question is that?"

Usui finally faced her and Misaki was obligated to do the same. With his back to the streetlight, his face fell into shadow. But her's was mercilessly lit.

"If I never regain my memory," he said to her, "what will you do?"

"Do?" She half-expected him to make a joke out of it, but when he stayed solemn she forced a shrug. "I don't know. I haven't let myself think about that." A lie. She worried about it every day. It was fast becoming one of her greatest fears. Not that she knew what to do about it.

Usui gave a half-nod, his gaze wandering away to take in the quiet street. "I better go," he said finally.

That was it. No hug, no kiss, not even a teasing wink. She had answered wrong, she realized. But what was she supposed to say?

He brushed by her, leaving the glow of the streetlight altogether and letting the darkness consume him. Alarms were going off inside Misaki's head. She knew instinctively that she couldn't let him leave like this or she would never see him again. She needed to say something. Explain. If he would just let her get her thoughts together, if he would just wait a minute… wait…

"_Wait!_"

He stopped and turned back. Misaki had to open and close her mouth several times before she could work up the right words to say, and when they finally came, they poured from her lips in a trembling rush.

"I can't tell you what I'll do if you never remember because it's too horrible for me to contemplate with anything close to logic," she told him. "I want you to remember. I want do something _right now_ that will make you remember, but I can't figure out what. It's killing me to be so far away from you when I know you're struggling. I want to help, but I don't know how, or if you even _want_ my help." She screwed her eyes shut against the frustration, hands balling into fists at her side. "I'm a mess and I'm bad at this whole rescuing thing and I'm sorry I'm not better at it. I'm sorry about your brother, about your whole screwed up family. No one should be used like this, especially not by family. And I'm sorry about the accident, the car. I should have known. I heard it. I heard it and I didn't think… I should have been able to get myself out of the way so you could save yourself. You're like this because of me and I'm _sorry_—"

Strong arms wrapped around her and she stuttered out. It was only pressed against his still form that she realized she was shaking. Usui's voice whispered in her ear, soothing and low. "Shhh. It's okay, Ayuzawa. It's okay. I would save you a hundred times if I had to and never regret it."

She punched him as best she could in such close proximity. "Idiot, don't say that! I don't want you ever saving me again."

"Why? Don't like being indebted to people?" he teased. "Granted, this alone is going to take a while for you to pay off, but…"

She punched him again, glad that at least she wasn't crying this time.

Usui cradled her head with one had and rubbed her back with the other. He'd never been this gentle with her before and it felt very, very nice. She had come so close to losing him. Might still lose him when all was said and done.

"You forgot me," she whispered, gripping him tighter. "Why did you forget me?"

His breath hitched; he held her tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ayuzawa."

* * *

Gerard was on the phone when Cedric entered the room. The young master hadn't bothered to turn on any of the handcrafted Tiffany lamps that stood in colorful vigil around him, and so the boy sat in a semi-gloom with only the light that spilled in from the hallway to illuminate his surroundings.

Not that he didn't know his way around his own study or needed to see anything in great detail, since his focus was completely on the phone pressed hard against his ear. But still, there was always the chance of eyestrain, and so Cedric made a point of flicking on the lamp nearest to him as he waited for the conversation to finish, trying not to eavesdrop even though it was impossible not to.

Gerard made a sound of frustration into the phone. "No, what I'm trying to say is that Takumi is showing signs of rebellion. Yes, I'm aware of what I told you before, I'm the one that _said_ _it_." Gerard gritted his teeth and gave the couch he was sitting on a good punch. "No, I don't think it has anything to do with his memory coming back. It's that… _friend_ of his, that angry poor girl I told you about." A pause. "Do you think I haven't tried that? For a mere girl she's annoyingly stubborn. No, money's not going to work, trust me. Yes, I'm aware of just how golden this opportunity is, though I still think—" Someone cut him off. Gerard punched at the couch again. Cedric hoped the young master didn't hurt his hand. The couch didn't look very soft.

"I understand. Of course we want what's best for the family. But if you would just give me another chance, we might not even need him for—" Gerard was cut off again. He stood as whoever was on the other end spoke so sharply and loudly even Cedric could hear them, though he couldn't make out what was being said. A reprimand of some sort, surely. The young master glared down at the couch and began kicking at one of the legs as if hoping to snap it.

"If that's what you want. But I don't know how much longer I can keep him in line here. As I said, he's showing signs…. Fine, but how soon? Great, let me know. Okay. Goodni—" Gerard jerked the phone away from his ear as the buzz that said the line was dead echoed out the speaker. He snapped the phone shut and tossed it away. "Old bastard."

Cedric stepped forward and bowed. "Gerard-sama."

The boy gave him the side-eye. "He's gone off again, hasn't he?"

Cedric nodded.

"To that girl's place?"

He nodded again.

Gerard cursed and gave the couch another hard kick. Instead of addressing his brother's absence however, he said, "I hate this thing. Why is it in here? Why couldn't he put it in _his_ room?"

"I think he said it matched the décor in here better, Sir," Cedric replied.

Gerard snorted. "Takumi doesn't give a rat's ass about the décor. I bet he put this in here just because he knew it would piss me off. Like I want this off-brand reject piece of furniture in my study." He grabbed one of the cushions and hurled it. "I hate this thing. And I hate playing babysitter and being the family's go-between for this uncultured mutt. If they want to walk him around so badly why don't _they_ hold his leash for a while? See how they like getting their arms pulled out of their sockets."

Cedric chose not to comment on that. When it came to opinions of family, it was better not to agree or disagree, because you never knew when sentiments would change. Although, in the case of Takumi-sama, the chances of that looked very, very slim.

Cedric retrieved both the cell phone and cushion. By the time he had put the cushion back and handed over the young master's phone, Gerard seemed under better control.

"You remember what I said to do if he went to see her again, right?" he asked as he pocketed his cell. Cedric did, and nodded. He couldn't say he approved of such a plan, but the young master wanted it done and he was not one to question his betters.

Gerard nodded and motioned for him to turn off the lamp. He waited for Cedric at the doorway, and even managed a genuine smile as he said, "I have the perfect outfit for you to wear when you go. Low-key, yet stylish. You'll love it." he gaze flickered back into the darkened room, and his good humor fell. He waved a hand.

"But have someone get rid of that couch before you go. I can't pretend to like it another minute. If Takumi asks, just say the maids found fleas on it or something. God knows, it might really have them and I just haven't seen."

He shuddered and started down the hall. "Maybe you should order some spray or something just in case. I'm feeling a bit itchy all of a sudden."

"Right away, Sir," said Cedric.

"Good. Well, goodnight, Cedric."

"Goodnight, Gerard-sama."


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Rooftop Reveries and Painful Realities**

The breeze was still strong the next day, and even stronger on the school roof where Misaki waited, with a certain stubborn, childhood friend bent on waiting with her.

"Aw, c'mon, Misaki. Can't I stay?"

She sighed, hiding her growing annoyance behind regret as she faced the boy in front of her. "I'm sorry, Shintani, but no."

"How come Usui gets to come hang up here with you, but I can't?"

"It's not—we're not…" She huffed. "We're not just 'hanging out,' Shintani. This is a serious brainstorming session."

"About what?"

Seriously? "About his amnesia."

"Oh. Well, I could help with that."

"I don't think so."

Shintani frowned at her. "It's just _thinking_. Thinking up ideas anyway. I can do that." Big brown eyes begged her to reconsider. Usui was right. He did look very much like a puppy dog sometimes. She could always haul Shintani up and force him down the stairs. But then if he came back she'd have to barricade the door and then how would Usui get to her?

"It's not that simple," she told him. "There are a lot of… complications. With Usui. And it's not my place to tell you what those are. But unless you've got all the facts—"

"Yeah. I got it." He looked so put out. Misaki felt a bit guilty. But then he brightened and said, "But if you do decide you need any help…"

"You'll be the first one I call," she promised.

After he left, she turned and leaned against the stone lip that looked out across the grounds. They couldn't meet at her house, or work, because Gerard would know and come for them right away.

"What if we just pick a random place?" she'd suggested. "Like a restaurant or the park."

But Usui had shaken his head. "Those places will be crowded. It would be too easy for Gerard's secret agents to hide and spy on us."

She hadn't been able to tell if he was joking.

In the end, they settled on the school roof. At least here if someone came, they should see them arrive and be able to split.

It felt nice knowing Usui was coming to go over ideas, even if the outlook wasn't very good. Just knowing that he was coming, that they were going to tackle this together, gave her renewed hope. Together they might just make it through this.

The door to the stairwell opened. Misaki turned, thinking it was Usui finally here or Shintani back again, ready with a new argument to let him stay. So she was caught off guard at the hulking figure that hurtled toward her, easily over six feet tall and dressed like 007 on a top secret skiing mission.

He slammed into Misaki, over two hundred pounds against her measly hundred and fifteen, and as Misaki was bowed over the edge of the roof, the wind caught her and carried her the rest of the way.

The world slowed just to watch her decent. She didn't scream. Her mind was too busy fighting the denial that she was falling, that she was going to die. No one could survive a fall from this height. If she had been Usui maybe she would have gotten lucky, but—

Wait, that was it! Usui had jumped from this same part of roof. He'd hit the trees, and managed to land in the school pool. Through the cold wind gusting over her and the crazy spin of her body as she plummeted, Misaki managed to spot the trees reaching out over the water a little to her right. She tried to angle her fall, unable to do more, and she closed her eyes against the rush, praying it was enough.

The first few branches snapped easily under her weight, perhaps still regrowing from Usui's jump several months ago. But the thicker ones deeper in had little give, and she slammed into one after another. Bark scraped off skin, the stronger twigs pulled out hair. A particular thick limb crunched against her back and pain shot up her newly healed spine.

And then the branches were gone and water enveloped her. Momentum plunged Misaki deep. Bubbles erupted around her, and between them and the chlorine burning her eyes, she couldn't tell which way was up. The fall had stolen most of the oxygen from her lungs and already she desperately needed air. She thrashed and whirled, fighting the urge to breathe, blinking back the floaty little lights winking in her vision…

A splash came then, deep and muffled from under the water. Misaki twisted and aimed for the direction she heard the sound, but whoever had dived was already there, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up.

When they broke the surface Misaki was continued to simply float there, too busy alternating between gasping for air and retching water to do anything else. But her rescuer continued dragging her until they reached the side of the pool, hauling her up and banging her shins against the edge in the process. She hissed in pain and was rolled onto her back with a little more care.

"Ayuzawa, are you okay? Is anything broken? Look at me." She did. A dripping Usui stared down at her. She looked past him, up at the rooftop. She didn't see anybody, but of course, her attacker would have run. How long had it taken for her to fall? The school was big. Was it possible whoever pushed her was still on the premises?

She managed to roll onto her hands and knees, coughing hard and shaking from adrenaline. But she made it to her feet and she would have made it to the building too if Usui hadn't grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She didn't have time. Through chattering teeth she said, "I w-was pushed. L-let go, they could still be—"

Her back hit the ground quicker than she could focus. Luckily the lawn was soft.

Usui glared down at her. "You're not going anywhere, Ayuzawa."

"I have t-to see—"

"You're in shock. Now lay still."

"N-no, you don't understand—" She tried to rise again but Usui was quick. He straddled her before she could so much as lift her head and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Don't make me tie you up," he said, and there was a wild tension to the way he gripped her that said he would do it in a heartbeat, never mind that he had nothing to tie her up _with_.

"D-damn it, I was pushed!" she yelled at him. "They c-could still be inside! I have to go see!"

"Even if they are, which I doubt, there are hundreds of classrooms, bathrooms, offices, and closets to hide in. You'll never find them. Right now we need to get you to a hospital."

"B-but—"

"Misaki." He pressed his forehead to hers so that they were eye to eye, forcing her to focus on him. "I admire your tenacity. I do. It's sexy as hell." She blushed. "But hospital first, bad guy hunting later. Okay?"

Misaki scowled but settled back. He was right, and the longer she laid there, the more pains were starting to make themselves known.

Usui seemed to sense her capitulation. He blew out a breath and rolled onto his back next to her, looking pretty winded himself. For a few minutes they both lay there, catching their breaths.

"You know who's behind this," Misaki whispered to him. Usui said nothing. His face was grave as he stared up at the clouds.

"What are we going to do about it?"

He shifted a bit, scrunching his brows as if pretending to think. "Uh, stay off high-rises?"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. Who knew roofs were so dangerous? Maybe we should walk around wearing bungee cords, just in case."

Misaki gave a frustrated sigh.

His hand found hers in the grass. It made her start and she looked at him. She couldn't quite read the expression on his face, but she let her fingers lace with his and he squeezed tight. There was an itchy blade of grass caught between their palms, but neither let go to remove it.

* * *

Usui remembered.

Not everything. Only one thing, really. But as he sat in the waiting room of the ER while Misaki got checked out, he allowed himself a moment of serious contemplation.

The sight of Misaki falling like that, watching and knowing there was nothing he could do to save her, had triggered a specific memory of another instance on the rooftop, where he and Misaki had been fighting over a particular picture she didn't want him to have. In the struggle, it had blown out of their hands and off the roof, and Usui had jumped down after it.

He couldn't remember what the picture was, or why it was such a big deal. But he remembered that Misaki had been terrified of who would see it, and that's why he had jumped. For her. And if he recalled correctly, he'd even told her so, right after he'd kissed her for the very first time.

It was so clear to him now. He had been in love with her, and was falling in love all over again. Rapidly. His heart already knew his feelings, it was just waiting for his mind to catch up. There was a horrible irony to the fact that having the woman he loved in mortal danger being what brought his memory back. It wasn't exactly an exercise he could engage in if that were the case.

And this amnesia was beginning to get frustrating. He hadn't cared much at first. So he would move back home with his brother. That wasn't such a big deal. Gerard was, to be honest, irritating and smarmy, but Usui could ignore him easily enough. And it wasn't like he had any friends to remember, besides a curious little maid with a mercurial temper.

But that little maid had kept at him. Went so far as to visit his apartment, his school, and he'd found himself unreasonably fascinated about her. Maybe it was the contrariness that surrounded her. The way she could send a killer glare even while dressed in cutsie lace, or blush shyly as she cursed him out like a sailor. His brother's nasty little hints about things he wouldn't explain started getting more annoying, and his family's radio silence even more so. And when he'd gone to Misaki's work he'd been surprised again, both by seeing this warrior girl welcome him like a modest lady, and then the genuine concern she had for recovering his memory.

And then he'd met all her coworkers and friends, was given stories of times that seemed pretty great. Times that seemed pretty crazy too, but then life was supposed to contain a little craziness. That's what made it challenging, fun.

He wanted all that back, especially Misaki. Those pictures she'd showed him the other night had only solidified that desire. Looking at those shots, he knew the emotion he'd felt behind each and every one of them, because it was the same thing he was feeling again. That same rush of warmth, that need to know more, see more. More smiles, more frowns, more wistful gazes thrown is way when she thought he wasn't looking. She alone seemed to care about and understand him. That's why he'd gone to her house last night. He'd been listening to Gerard talk with such false enthusiasm about how great he was and how much their family was looking forward to seeing him again. Family that didn't call, didn't visit, and didn't explain _why_ they wanted to see him. It sure as hell wasn't because they were worried about him.

Realizing that had hurt a lot, but like a baseball bat to an old scar. He was only remembering a pain he'd already experienced and healed from a long time ago. What really got to him was the thought of Misaki. Suddenly, he'd needed reassurance that she cared about him, even if she didn't say it directly. He'd needed to know that she would be there for him.

So he'd gone to her house and dropped his question like a gauntlet, walking away as if he didn't care whether or not she would pick it up, as if he wasn't terrified she was going to let him go.

But then she _had_ pick it up. And not only that, she'd thrown it back at him so hard he'd felt the metaphorical slap of it.

It had been a painful relief.

It was cruel of him to trick her emotions into revealing such things, but he couldn't regret doing it, and would do it again as many times as he needed the strength. And he knew she would give it. She might yell, punch, or blush angrily, but she would give it. Because she loved him as much as he was coming to love her.

The girl of his thoughts suddenly stepped into his line of vision. "I'm done. We can go now."

She was covered in bandages and walked with a slight limp, but the fire in her eyes was still burning strong.

Good.

He stood and held out his hand. When she made the mistake of taking it, he swept her up into his arms, strolling with her out the front door before her cursing could cause a scene.

"I'm fine! Usui, I can walk! Put me down!"

"It's either this or I go back and rent crutches," he said. "Personally I prefer this, and crutches aren't exactly cheap, even to rent. But if you really want them instead…"

Misaki made a noise like an angry cat but didn't tell him to go back. He liked to believe it was because she secretly wanted to be carried by him and not because she hated him spending money on her.

As he walked, he thought about telling Misaki what he remembered, but decided against it. If she knew being in danger would help him recall things, she would be throwing herself off rooftops left and right. Oh, she would take precautions so that she wouldn't actually be killed of course—Misaki wasn't an idiot by any means—but accidents happened, and with his brother already sending people after her, he wasn't about to make things any riskier for her than they already were.

His thoughts darkened as they strayed toward Gerard. Yes, he knew his brother had sent whoever pushed Misaki off that rooftop. Apparently he needed to be sneakier in his midnight escapes. His little play-act the other night at Misaki's house obviously hadn't worked. It was an eye-opener to how serious Gerard was that she not be involved, and also confirmed Misaki's warning that his family was up to no good. How to extricate himself from the situation however, and protect Misaki at the same time, he still didn't know.

So instead, he took advantage of Misaki's position to steal a kiss, and teased her the rest of the way home to make up for it. And if he worried at all about the future, he made sure the renewed love of his life didn't notice it.

* * *

His brother wasn't going to ask about it. Gerard realized that the moment Takumi walked into his office, glanced at the chaise where his disgusting couch had once been, and took a seat in front of his desk without saying a word. His ability to mask his emotions really was extraordinary. Gerard would've been impressed if he didn't hate him so much.

"I want to know what's going on," Takumi said.

It wasn't an unexpected demand, considering he'd just returned from rescuing his little girlfriend from a watery grave. Cedric had informed him of everything an hour ago. It was a pity she'd survived, and without major injury either, but it seemed to have worked out anyway. The warning had been delivered and now here Takumi was, trying to bluff his way into his confidences.

It was about damn time he'd gotten his brother's interest. He had more than earned it.

Gerard leaned back in his chair and decided to play dumb. "Going on?"

Takumi mirrored him. Gerard couldn't tell if he was trying to mock him or not.

"With our family. I know they want something from me. I want to know what it is."

Gerard resisted the urge to snort. The old Takumi would have known better than to ask such things directly.

"Our family is a very powerful, very _private_ family," he told him. "And I'm afraid with this memory loss you've… fallen out of the loop. We need to know we can trust you before we bring you back in."

"And how do I do that?"

"I think it's quite obvious. You need to cut ties with all those miscreants you've been hanging around with. Especially that trouble-maker Ayuzawa."

To his astonishment, Takumi leaned forward and rested his hand over his on the desk. Gerard looked up, taken aback at the sudden sympathy in those bright green eyes.

"It's going to be okay, brother."

_Okay?_ "I don't know what you're talking about."

Takumi patted his hand. "You shouldn't be jealous I have a girlfriend," he told him. "I know one day you'll find a girl of your own, as long as you don't give up. There's no need to rely on your fallback yet."

Even in his growing fury, Gerard couldn't help but ask, "My fallback?"

Takumi tipped his head to the left, indicating the person behind him. At some point Cedric had entered. He stood near the doorway, his overly stiff posture the only giveaway that he was nervous. Gerard shook off his brother's hand, appalled and infuriated.

"Hardly," he snarled. "And I think I've already warned you about your little _girlfriend_. About what she's trying to do."

"How could I forget?" Takumi's gaze hardened the smallest bit. He sat back. In a musing tone he asked, "What if I decide it's not worth the effort, cutting all these ties?"

Gerard allowed himself a small smile. "I think we both knows what happens then, Takumi."

Takumi surprised him by smiling as well.

"You know," he said, humor mixing with regret, "I think I'm finally starting to understand you, brother."

Gerard was sure he did. But the Caring Brother act hadn't been working anyway. Why schmooze when you could threaten instead?

"You always were the quick one," Gerard complimented him. "Does that mean we have an agreement then?" He held out his hand. Takumi eyed it. By the door, Cedric straightened so far up he look close to bending backwards.

His brother took his hand and shook it. Once. "I guess we do."

He stood. Gerard watched him go. As he passed Cedric, Takumi paused. "Have you ever been skiing?" he asked the man conversationally.

The butler looked at Gerard for help. In his hardened eyes, Gerard saw the panic hidden there.

Gerard addressed his brother. "We like to keep things formal between the classes here, Takumi. If it's idle chitchat you wish to engage in, you're going to have to seek it out with someone more appropriate."

Takumi cut him a look. "Considering I've just agreed to get rid of all my current relationships, that will be quite a feat, indeed."

He strode out. Gerard sat there, feeling as if he'd just been reprimanded and unsure how.

Cedric approached the desk. "Gerard-sama. You're grandfather just called."

"Has he set a date yet?"

"One week."

"Good. Very good. One week should be manageable enough."

"What about the girl, Sir?"

Gerard thought about it. "Let's cash in some favors, shall we? See if we can't dig up a little distraction for her. And call in the others. Tell them to be ready to move. I don't want to be unprepared when Takumi reneges on our deal."

"You think he'll do that?"

"If that girl has anything to say about it, he will." Gerard shoved away from his desk and stood. "For all the ways I know how to push my brother, she knows how to pull. I refuse to lose to that angry harpy, Cedric. _I_ _refuse_."

From his left hand, he pulled off a ring. Cedric recognized it immediately. Fat and made from pure gold, a dragon curled around the band in a possessive squeeze. At the top, a dove's outstretched body formed the 'W' for 'Walker,' a small ruby in its breast.

The young master dropped the ring onto the desktop, adding in an bitter undertone, "It's bad enough I've lost to Takumi."


	8. Chapter 8

**8. When to Fight and When to Fold**

The teacher tacked the list to the bulletin board and wisely retreated before he could get stampeded in the crush as the students swarmed in. Misaki stood with Sakura in the crowd, trying to look excited for her friend's sake even though inside she felt sick. She new what the list would say.

"Oooh, lookie, Misaki-chan!" Sakura squealed, oblivious. "You're back to being first in our year! Isn't that great?"

"Great," she echoed. Of course she was first. Her only competition had been stolen from her. Before she'd met Usui, she'd have been more than happy to blow her peers away. But he'd introduced her to a little thing called challenge, and she was finding out that winning didn't mean as much when it came too easily.

"Ha, and I beat Takahashi! I told him he needed to study more."

Misaki murmured her agreement, but she wasn't really listening. She thought she'd just seen something—someone—suspicious in the crowd, but there were too many students blocking her view.

She wanted to think she was safe on campus, at least during school hours, but she couldn't rely on that. Gerard was dangerous, and as stupid as it was, she hadn't forgotten Usui's comment about secret agents. It would be easy to send someone in, especially if they were dressed as a student. In the crowded hallways, someone could stick her with a knife or carry her off and no one would notice until it was too late.

Three days had gone by since her little accident, and with every sunrise she felt paranoia ratchet up her tension just a little bit more. Would today be the day Gerard tried again? That's what she wondered and worried over every morning. At least she had a meeting with Usui tonight. That would help lower her stress level a lot.

"Do you see Shizuko anywhere, Misaki?" Sakura asked. "I can't find her name."

Misaki didn't see Shizuko, but she'd just spotted another glimpse of that suspicious person again. Hunched and hooded, he dodged around bookbags and skirted the more tightly packed groups filling the hallway. There was no doubt in her mind that she was the target. Though the crowd made his weaving erratic, his goal was clear: Her.

No one else noticed him; everyone was too focused on finding their names. Who knew to look out for killer agents? The one teacher had escaped. He knew better than to hang around after a grade distribution. That meant she was on her own. Fine. Okay. She was used to that. If she could just get a better look at her attacker, get better aim…

Shizuko's worried voice came from behind her. "Misaki? What's wrong?" But she had no time to answer her. The agent broke through the last wall of students separating them.

Without giving him a chance, she kicked out. Her foot connected solidly with his chest. With a loud _oof_ he went sprawling back, those in his way knocked over like dominoes. People turned. Murmurs went up. Misaki readied herself for another attack but the guy stayed down, rolling slightly and groaning.

_Well, this is pitiful_, she thought. Was this the best they had?

"Ah!"

Yukimura broke free from the onlookers and knelt by the fallen guy's side. His fingers fluttered over his prone form in distress. "Kanou-kun, what happened?"

_Kanou-kun?_

That's when it registered: the slouched posture, the don't-see-me hoodie…. Crap.

Kanou sat up and rubbed his chest. "What the hell, Ayuzawa?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought you were… somebody else."

It was a lame excuse, but her reputation for violence against men was so legendary no one thought to argue it.

Kanou grunted.

Yukimura took his arm and slung it around his shoulders. He nearly buckled under his friend's weight as he lifted him. Sakura hurried forward to help. Misaki was incapable of doing anything but standing there and staring. She wasn't the only one. Everyone else was staring too. The only difference was, they were staring at _her_.

"It's probably just a bruise," Sakura was saying, "but we'll get you to the nurse's office anyway just to be sure. Misaki-chan, can you tell the teacher I'll be late to class?"

Misaki looked at her, and it took her a second to figure out she was supposed to answer. "Yeah. Yes, of course I will."

There was no condemnation in her friend's gaze, only worry, which was worse. Sakura led Kanou away with Yukimura still uncomfortably bent under Kanou's arm. He was more a hindrance than anything, but seemed determined to stick with them.

Misaki headed the other way. People whispered, but no one tried to stop her. "The demon president strikes again," she heard someone say, and for the first time she felt shame instead of pride at the title.

Shizuko was waiting for her in the classroom.

"There you are. I talked to Yui-san for you."

Misaki stopped. "Who?"

"My mother's friend. The psychologist?"

"Oh."

The teacher wasn't there yet. Misaki took a seat by the window.

"Did she know anything?"

"Yes and no." Shizuko slid into the desk next to her. "She said it sounds like Usui-san has dissociative amnesia. It's very rare and very hard to predict."

_A lot like Usui himself_, Misaki thought. _How fitting._

Shizuko hesitated. Misaki straightened. "What? Is that it?"

"No… not quite."

She didn't like the sound of that. Her friend leaned closer, lowering her voice. "Now, this is just her opinion, but Yui-san sides with the stress theory, like the one you were reading about in those books."

"Great."

"She suggested trying to resolve whatever issue it is that's causing the stress. That way, Usui-san won't feel the need to repress it."

"But it's not a repressed memory," Misaki argued. "He has amnesia."

"She seems to feel that the two are not mutually exclusive."

"But he has no control over this, right?"

"Only as much control as he has over his mind."

"What does that even mean?"

Shizuko sighed. "I'm just telling you what she said."

"Well it's not helpful," Misaki snapped, then immediately felt bad about it when her friend stiffened. She raised a placating hand. "I'm sorry, Shizuko. I didn't mean… I do appreciate you asking. It's just…"

"I understand." She seemed to shake off the affront, adjusting her glasses and sitting back in her seat with her arms cross lightly over her chest. "You're frustrated. It's only natural. But I'm afraid that's all I have for you."

"That's okay," Misaki said.

The teacher came in. She went up to tell him about Sakura and then returned to her seat. She thought about what the psychologist had suggested, about getting rid of the root cause of Usui's stress. The odds of being able to do that, though?

"Slim to none," she muttered.

That evening Shintani was waiting for her when she got off work. Since it was Usui she was supposed to be meeting up with, seeing Shintani in his work uniform instead did not bode well.

"Usui came by earlier," he told her. "Said to tell you he wouldn't be able to come tonight."

"Did he say when he _would_ be able to come?"

"No. Sorry."

Misaki thought she hid her disappointment well. Not so much her irritation when she started for home and Shintani followed her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded when he fell into step beside her.

"Usui told me to walk you to your door."

"Walk me to me door?"

He nodded. "Yep. Not the gate. The _front door_. He was very insistent." By Shintani's tone of voice, Misaki thought "insistent" meant "threatening".

Misaki stayed on guard the whole way home, both for Shintani's pointed questions that said he suspected more than she was comfortable admitting to, and for any more agents Gerard might've sent her way. But she managed to avoid giving anything away, and no one appeared besides some teenagers out on the town and a weary drunk who did little more than shake a bottle and mutter at them as they passed by.

Shintani walked her all the way to the front door, just as he'd been instructed. She stayed outside until after he'd gone, searching the streets for any sign that she'd been followed. There weren't any. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad one.

The end of the week came. Usui didn't. And as time stretched on with no more attacks, and no perverted alien stalking her, it became clear to her what had happened. Usui might not have believed his brother's lies, but he believed his brother's threats. Usui had gotten Gerard to back off her, but he must have agreed to back off as well.

Well, to hell with that.

Friday she ditched her last class period so she could make it to Miyabi Gaoka just as it was letting out. No matter how big the mob of students fleeing the school as the bell rang, Usui's height and blonde hair made him easy to spot.

Caution kept her from running up to him. Instead, she followed him as he headed down the street, keeping her distance and using pedestrians as cover whenever possible. She cursed that he made her go to such extremes, and then again, out loud, when she followed him around the corner and found him waiting there for her.

"Prez."

She glared at him.

He looked beyond her, out at the street. She looked too. A familiar limo drove passed, towards the academy. The driver didn't see them and didn't stop.

"Your ride?" she asked. He nodded. "Are you going to tell me why you're avoiding me?"

Usui grinned at her. "I didn't realize you required so much attention."

If he had been within reach she would have slugged him. "How many time do I have to tell you that this isn't a joke?"

He lost his smile. "You're right. It's not."

He walked towards her. She backed up, but he only brushed her cheek as he passed. "You should go, Ayuzawa. You're going to be late for work."

She grabbed his and as he started to drop it and squeezed. Hard.

"What does this mean? Are you giving up?"

He shook his head. "I'm not giving up. Just… trying something different."

"Anything that has you going along with Gerard is a bad idea."

"As opposed to _no_ ideas?" he asked, and Misaki felt like he had slapped her.

"Screw you! At least I'm trying! Which is more than I can say about _you_."

"I know. I didn't mean…" Usui looked at a loss, which was a first for him. Misaki tamped down on her temper. He hadn't meant to be cruel, and arguing with each other wasn't going to solve anything.

From down the street she heard someone call out. "Usui-sama? Usui-samaaaa!"

They both edged farther back. The twist of Usui's lips was wry. "My driver. He's a bit of a worrier."

They listened as the man continued to call for him. Misaki sighed. "Look, I know you want out of this."

"The limo service? It's not bad actually. Though it would be better if Nobu back there wasn't such a big fan of J-pop. Even with the privacy window up the music is deafening."

Misaki gave him a hard you-know-what-I-mean look and he had the wisdom to stop. She went on. "If we're going to have any chance at all at this we have to stick together. Otherwise, Gerard will win. Your family will win. Do you really want to lose to them?"

She let go of Usui's hand and found herself caught in his grip instead. She looked at him. His gaze was aimed beyond her as he said, "It's dangerous for you."

"You think I can't handle it?" she asked him archly. He blinked and looked down at her. His solemnity cracked. He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"If anyone could handle it, it would be you," he conceded.

His driver was still calling for him, but his voice was more distant now, searching the other way. Misaki allowed herself to lean against Usui, keeping their hands entwined.

"You know, I've thought a lot about the question you asked me, about what I would do if you never remembered anything." If she hadn't been pressed against his chest, she never would have noticed the small tremor that passed through him.

"You have?"

She nodded. "I've decided that I don't care. You're still you, regardless. I've got your back, no matter what."

Usui pushed her away. He stared into her eyes and after a moment, that mischievous smile of his came creeping back. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?" he asked. He was only teasing her. Which made his shock all the more enjoyable when she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

It wasn't a very long kiss, or very deep, but when she pulled away his face was as red as hers ever got. She couldn't hear the driver at all anymore. Either he had walked too far away or had given up.

Usui yanked her into his arms, hiding his face in her hair. "You're so sly," he said, and Misaki was feeling proud enough to respond with, "Of course I am. Who else could handle you?"

He chuckled again, his voice dipping low as he said, "Only you, Ayuzawa."

They parted ways after that. Misaki headed off to work while Usui went to confront his brother. She wanted to go with him, but he was adamant that he go alone. "I'll meet you tonight when you get off work," he promised.

She eyed him. "You're not going to send Shintani to cancel again, are you?"

"No. Did he walk you home like I told him to?"

"Yes. Not that it was necessary."

He only smiled.

It was her turn to close that night. She left at nine, exiting through the back and making sure to lock the door behind her. She was relieved to see Usui waiting for her, leaning against the wall a little ways down, lost in the shadows of the night. She hadn't let herself think about him while she'd been working, knowing she'd worry herself sick if she did, so seeing him back and unharmed was a great relief.

"Hey! Usui!" she called.

He straightened. Immediately, Misaki knew she'd made a mistake. She hadn't been able to tell with him slouching in the dark, but now she saw that he was taller, too thick in the waist, and his stride was less easy, more focused. Then he stepped under the glow of the streetlight.

It was easy to see how she'd confused the two. He was still blonde with the European features. Tall, strong. But his jaw was too sharp, his eyes too cold. In his forties, most likely, and dressed in what Misaki could only call the male version of a catsuit.

"Are you the guy who pushed me before?" she asked, feeling the truth in her question even though he didn't answer. "Very brave of you, to take me by surprise like that."

"You should have stayed away," he said. His voice was low and gravelly, as if he didn't use it very much. "Now I have to teach you a lesson."

Remorse coated the corny line, making it unsettling where she might otherwise have been able to laugh it off. Misaki set aside the bag of leftovers she had taken from the kitchen. If this guy wanted a fight, then he could bring it. She was on guard now. There was no way he would beat her.

Four shadows peeled off the wall and joined him under the streetlight. More of Gerard's men, all with the same unyielding expressions on their faces.

"You guys really have a problem with fighting fair don't you?" Misaki said, using bluster to cover her shock. She hadn't sensed their presence at all.

Without warning, the man in the catsuit swung his fist at her head. She ducked, felt the whoosh of air it past, then turned, grabbed his fist, and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the ground with enough force to stun him, but she was unused to sparring with fully-grown men and knew the damage she caused him was minimal. Even with her skill, the weight difference put her at a big disadvantage. One man she could still probably handle, but five?

Two more charged forward. As a kick to her shoulder sent her reeling, Misaki realized just how screwed she was. These weren't normal men; she could barely keep up with their attacks. _Agents_, a voice in her mind that sounded suspiciously like Usui's whispered. These guys were trained to take down people of Usui's caliber. It was something even _she_ couldn't compete against, and there were _five_ of them.

Catsuit man was back on his feet. Another fist came out of nowhere and she managed to pull back enough so that the blow only grazed her chin, but it still sent her head snapping sideways and made spots of light dance in front of her eyes.

Oh yeah. She was very, very screwed.

* * *

Usui made it home by five. However, his brother did not deign to see him until almost nine. Misaki would be worried that he was late, but he wanted this over and done with. Nothing would be settled tonight, he was sure, but he could at least make his position to his brother clear. He would not be anyone's trained pet. Not even his family's.

Gerard saw him in his study, as usual. But for the first time when he entered his brother was not behind his desk. Instead, he was across the room, standing in front of the giant flat screen television used for video conferences with his business associates over in England. Luckily, Usui had never had to sit in on one. If he was even _near_ the room while one was going on a maid or Gerard's shadow, Cedric, would appear and usher him away. If he didn't know any better, he would think they were ashamed of him.

As bad as his brother was with pleasantries, this was the first time he forgo them completely. He gestured for Usui to join him with nothing more than a jerk of his head.

"Not even a hello?" said Usui. "Come, brother, even you can manage that much."

Gerard's lips thinned, but he didn't rise to the bait. "I know what you've been up to, Usui."

"You're disappointed, I'm sure."

"On the contrary, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."

He pulled a remote from out of his suit pocket and twirled it between his fingers. "You know I have to punish you for this, don't you?"

"I suspected you'll try." Usui held open his arms with a sharp smile. "You're welcome to it, of course. But I'd rather we parted peacefully, if at all possible."

"It's not, unfortunately." Gerard scrunched his nose in distaste at Usui's try-me stance. "But I know better than to attack you head on. I quite like my clothes un-bloodied, thank you."

"Than how do you propose we do this?"

Gerard smirked and held up the remote. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

The television buzzed to life. Black faded away revealing the dim scene of an alley as seen from a higher angle, possibly a rooftop. The picture bobbed and dipped in sporadic jerks, confirming his suspicion that the feed came from a handheld camera. There were men in the alley. He recognized the familiar outline of his brother's butler, along with four others. He felt nauseous, and it wasn't just from the amateur cameraman.

"Is this live?"

Gerard was watching him intently. "It is."

A door opened. Misaki appeared and he felt his stomach drop. There was a buzzing in his ears, a flicker of _something_ on the edges of his vision.

"Call them off."

Gerard raised his eyebrows at the command. "Impossible, I'm afraid. They'll be out of communication until the job is done. I warned you, Takumi. You brought this down on yourself. Or should I say, you brought this down on _her_."

On the television, Misaki spotted Cedric and waved. Did she think it was him standing there? The mistake was understandable. Usui watched her falter when the butler stepped into the light, watched her set aside her little bag of food and harden her stance as the others revealed themselves. In an odd moment of double vision, Usui also saw three boys standing there, the idiots that always hung out at Misaki's café. And a second Misaki, this one weak and feverish, unable to fight, collapsing into his arms murmuring,_ "Sorry. Sorry, Usui…"_

To his brother he said, "I can't believe you would do something like this. Even you."

Gerard turned on him. It was the angriest he'd ever seen him.

"No, _you_ did this," he hissed. "You did this when you left home, when you didn't return as you were ordered, when you started up a relationship with this _commoner_ and then didn't break it as you were told. Did you think I could just let you get away with all that?"

On the screen, Cedric attacked Misaki. She made a beautiful dodge then sent him flying over her shoulder—like the punching bag that belonged to the boxer's club. And Sakura was giving her flowers, and Misaki was smiling in a way he had never seen before, the demon president revealing an inner sweetness that would stun all who saw it...

The others were already on her. She was strong, but she was outnumbered, just like at the temple camp getaway. And outskilled, just like at the volleyball tournament. She couldn't possibly win, and yet like both those other times, it wouldn't stop her from trying.

Gerard tapped his chin thoughtfully with the remote. "What should I order them to do to her once they catch her? Any suggestions, Takumi?"

That was it then. The moment they had Misaki, Usui would do whatever he was told to spare her and Gerard knew it. Usui had never felt murderous towards anyone before, and it burned to feel it for the first time towards his own brother.

And over a woman. How cliché.

"I'd restrain myself if I were you," Gerard said, sensing the danger. "You so much as bruise me and both your lives will be forfeit."

On the television, Misaki took a hit to the jaw that sent her spinning into the wall behind her. With her back turned, it was only too easy for one of the men to grab her.

"If anything happens to her, you'll lose your only bargaining chip," Usui told Gerard. "Keep that in mind, brother."

The man who had grabbed Misaki bent her arm roughly behind her, preventing her from getting free. The others backed off. Cedric said something to them, but there was no sound to hear.

Usui wasn't sure what happened next. But the cameraman stumbled, or sneezed, or was knocked crooked by the wind, something that sent the camera arching up to take in the cloudy night sky before refocusing back on the scene below, and Usui froze at the sight of Misaki staring _right at him_, the fire that was always at a simmer in her eyes blazing up into furious flame.

No, not at him. At the cameraman. His movement had caught her attention, and now he had it. In full.

She whirled, the action catching her captor off guard. A roundhouse kick knocked him into the wall face first and he slumped.

Usui's breath caught. So did Gerard's.

The others looked up in surprise. Cedric lounged for her but she was ready, dodging then dipping down to scoop something up off the ground. Another spin, another kick. She was rapidly losing what ground she'd gained and yet she paused so that she was facing the camera… and then she hurled whatever had been in her hand.

It was impossible to say what it was. A piece of brick? Some cement rubble? But it nailed the camera in an explosion of sparks and white noise, and suddenly the two brothers were staring at a blank screen again. They stood in a moment of hushed silence—then Usui made for the door.

A hand grabbed his arm and he spun back, fingers closing around Gerard's throat.

"Let me go," he told him.

His brother wheezed and puffed through his grip. "This doesn't change anything. They'll still catch her. And when they do, you'll be back where you started. In my control."

There were a lot of responses to that. That he had never been in his brother's control, that Gerard was just as much of a pawn as he was, that everything had changed and Gerard was a fool if he thought it hadn't. But hitting him with the right response wasn't important. Getting to Misaki was.

So he changed his grip, putting pressure on just the right spot until Gerard's eyes rolled up in his head and he slipped into a painful unconsciousness, but with nary a bruise to mark him. Then Usui dropped his brother onto the plush imported rug for a long moment's rest and took off down the hall, memories unrolling like film through his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. An Unexpected Outcome**

"Take that, asshole!" Misaki threw a handful of broken acorns at the agent to her right. He cursed as a few of the pieces hit him in the eye, but it wasn't exactly a fatal blow, and there were two others to pick up his slack while he rubbed acorn shell from his retina.

She looked for more substantial things she could lob down at them, but there was precious little to work with. The tree was too small for them to climb up themselves—every time they tried the branches snapped under their weight—but she felt like a fox cornered by the hounds. They wouldn't give up until they had her, and she couldn't stay up here forever.

Misaki regretted putting herself into a corner like this. After running away, she'd found that the men kept pace too closely for her to outrun them. When she'd reached the park and spotted the oak tree, she had a flashback to all the times Shintani used to climb trees to escape things—usually his grandparents—and on impulse she'd done the same. But escaping the elderly was not the same as escaping trained agents, and now she was paying for her mistake.

Farther back, a shadow rippled along the park's gravel trail as someone approached them at a fast clip through the trees. A jogger taking a late night run? Misaki took a deep breath to yell for help. If she could get them to go call the cops, surely these guys would be forced to retreat. They wouldn't dare hurt an innocent civilian, would they?

It turned out it didn't matter, because it was no innocent civilian that was approaching them: it was Usui. His usual apathetic grace was gone. Intensity was wrapped so tightly around him he looked stiff. Misaki had never seen him like this before and wondered for a moment if it was due to fear. But then she looked closer and realized that, no, he wasn't scared at all.

He was furious.

The agent with the acorn in his eye spotted him first and tried to grab him. Without a word, Usui caught him by the wrist and twisted his arm around, forcing him to his knees. Even when the man began to scream Usui didn't ease up. Misaki heard the pop of the agent's arm leaving its socket even from all the way up in her perch.

The others rushed forward to help their comrade. Usui dropped the man's now slack arm and gave him a punch to his head that cut off his groaning and sent him boneless to the grass.

Two came at him from the sides. Usui turned and allowed one to take him by the upper arms. He used the weight to kick up at the second guy. The agent's chin snapped up and he collapsed. Then Usui did this twist Misaki couldn't even begin to describe, much less do, that broke the last man's hold on him. He whirled and slammed into his chest, sending them both down. Usui pinned the agent and dug his fingers into the man's throat, not letting go until he fell still. Misaki clung to the trunk of the tree, more than a little shocked at this display of skill. It was one thing to suspect someone of such strength and talent, another entirely to witness it.

Usui stood and faced the man in the catsuit, the only one who hadn't attacked.

He cocked his head. "Not gonna try yourself?"

The man raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, saying, "I'd rather reason with you peacefully, if that's possible."

Usui's smile was grim. "In this family, it doesn't appear to be."

"What we're doing is for the best."

"You say 'we' as if you have a say in what goes on."

"I do."

"Bullshit." Usui stepped forward and grabbed the man by the collar. He couldn't lift him, but he smashed him backwards into the tree.

"You pushed her off a building, old man. An innocent girl. _My_ girl. Are you telling me you had a say in that?"

"I made sure she hit the water."

"And tonight?"

"I wouldn't have let them kill her."

Usui pulled him forward then smashed him against the tree again. "That's not good enough, not by a long shot. Where do your loyalties lie, _butler_?"

The man flinched. "You have to believe I had your best intentions at heart."

Usui's gaze was cold. "I believe you believe that. But I can't trust you, so your words are pointless."

He let him go and stepped back. "Go. I put your master down for a nap and I'm sure he's waking up cranky about now and in need of some coddling."

The man's eyes widened at that. "The two of you fought?"

"It's in our nature as brothers to fight sometimes," Usui answered, more casually. He jerked his head towards the trail. "I said go."

"He'll only send me back with more men," Catsuit man warned.

"Well let's see if he can't scrounge up a more competent bunch then."

"You can't win."

Usui didn't reply to that. The man shook his head and left.

When he was gone, Usui came and stood at the tree's base. He looked up at Misaki and she had the urge to shrink back. She knew the anger rolling off him wasn't directed at her, but even so, she felt oddly intimidated all of a sudden.

"Come down, Ayuzawa."

"Yeah, um, just a second." She fiddled with the branches, suddenly second-guessing her steps.

Usui put up with this for about two seconds, then he kicked the tree.

The oak she was in wasn't strong by any means. It was young enough that the branches were still fairly thin and supple. Climbing up, Misaki had had to make sure she stayed as close to the trunk as she could get, otherwise the branches would have bowed under her weight just like they had with the men. So Usui's kick sent a shiver through the wood, just enough to make Misaki lose her balance, and she shrieked as she fell.

Usui caught her and clutched her to him even as she smacked at every part of him she could reach, her apprehension towards him forgotten. "You. Stupid. Outer. Space. Alien. You could have killed me!"

Sorry," he mumbled, not sounding sorry at all as he caught her hands and pulled her closer. "I just couldn't wait. I needed to touch you. Are you okay?"

Misaki nodded. He exhaled. All his energy seemed to leave him in that one long rush of breath and he sunk to the ground, taking her with him. "Thank God. I thought for sure…"

"How did you know I was out here?"

He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Heard you," he mumbled. "Saw you'd already taken out one. You're amazing, Ayuzawa."

"Hardly," she mumbled, embarrassed. "You took out three, and way more easily."

"Mm. But I didn't take a time out to break a camera in the middle of fighting either."

"You—how do you know about that?"

"My alien sixth sense told me."

"Be serious!"

Usui pulled away so she could see his face. His eyes looked haunted. "I went to my brother to try and end things like I said. He knew what I was doing. He showed me the live feed of you fighting, to try and make me submit."

Misaki was horrified. "No."

Usui nodded. "I thought for sure it was over. I couldn't get to you in time, and Gerard set it up so his men couldn't be called off…." His head dropped. Misaki wanted to hug him, but he wouldn't let her go so she could get her arms around him.

She felt him shudder, not just once but again and again in a steady outpour of nerves. Little gasps began to escape him and she worried he would start to cry. She had no idea what to say if he did.

But then he looked back up, and to her shock she saw that he was _laughing_. Great, silent guffaws he couldn't stifle. Misaki sat there, thoroughly confused as he struggled to compose himself.

He let go of her hands to cradle her face, pressing his forehead against hers, beaming.

"And then," he said as if he had never paused, "I saw you spot the camera. There you were, outnumbered, outmaneuvered, and yet you still took the time to spit in Gerard's face by breaking that damn camera of his. It was…" Apparently he didn't know quite what it was, because instead of finishing, he kissed her. Misaki kissed him back, and for a moment they got lost in the relief of being together. Safe, at least for the moment.

"Tell me I'm not worth it," Usui said as they broke from the kiss. "Tell me I'm not worth it and I'll leave right now and never endanger you again."

It took Misaki a minute to process what he was saying, and when she did, she punched him, as hard as she could. He flinched and caught her fist when she brought it down for another blow.

"Idiot! You will never not be worth it!" she yelled at him. "After all this time... all this effort! Don't ever suggest such a thing to me ever again!"

Usui laughed brokenly and brought her balled hand to his lips. "I thought we talked about this violent habit of yours, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki was ashamed for a moment, but then realization pushed shame aside. "Wait a second, you remember that? But how?"

"You'd be surprised what you can recall when the love of your life's in danger," he said.

Misaki was shocked, touched, and overjoyed all at once. "How much do you remember? _What_ do you remember? Is there any way—" Usui cut her off by pressing his finger to her lips.

"All great questions, I'm sure. But right now I think we need to get somewhere less conspicuous."

"O-oh," she stuttered. "Yeah, of course. You're right."

He lifted her to her feet and she pulled him up. They left the park at a quick trot, hand-in-hand, the three unconscious agents forgotten behind them. Misaki paused as they reached the gate.

"Usui, I… about what you said. About me being, well… I just wanted to say—I mean… to me, in my life too, you are..." God, why was this so difficult? It wasn't like she wasn't completely obvious already.

Usui seemed to sense her frustration and smiled understandingly. "It's okay, Ayuzawa. You don't need to say it now."

"Don't I?" Nothing was guaranteed anymore. The odds against them were stacked so high...

"We'll get through this," he said.

"But together?"

He leaned in and gave her another kiss. It was nice, but it wasn't an answer.

* * *

They hurried through town, sticking to back streets. Misaki didn't know where they were going and wondered if Usui had any idea either. The glory of the moment was still burning strong inside of her, but logic was beginning to niggle. The night would end eventually and she would have to go home. She had school, and work. Her mother and sister were relying on the income she provided. She couldn't just abandon them; she was _not_ her father. Usui needed a safe place to stay while they figured things out. They had little money and even less time.

They walked for maybe an hour when a black car suddenly turned down the alley they were in, a limo right behind it.

She recognized that limo.

Usui did too. He backpedaled and pulled her around, but the car was already zooming up. It fishtailed around them and just like that, they were trapped.

Gerard exited the car and at least half a dozen more agents got out of the limo, headed by the catsuit man, now in normal business attire. His face was closed up tight. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. They could expect no help from him.

Usui's brother looked dressed to travel. His suit covered by a nice long coat and hat. He sighed and scrubbed at his forehead.

"You cannot _believe_ how tired I am of this," he said.

"Yeah, stealing your brother's freedom must be tiring work," Misaki snarked.

Gerard dropped his hand and glared at her. "It's because of _me_ that Usui got away with that he did for as long as he has," he snapped at her. "Do you think I like doing this? Being here? The farther away my bastard brother is, the better in my opinion. But the family wants him back, and what the family wants, the family gets. So—"

With a snap of his fingers, his men attacked. Misaki launched herself into the fray, Usui at her side.

As good as they were apart, as a team, they were even better. They punched, dodged, and kicked; they jumped, ducked, and whirled. Adrenaline pumped hot and wild through Misaki's veins as agent after agent went down. Another… another. Misaki looked up from felling an agent to catch Usui's eye as he knocked down his own, and they shared a smile. They were actually winning this!

"Enough!" roared Gerard, and from within the depths of his traveling coat he pulled out a small, automatic pistol and aimed it at Misaki.

The sight made Misaki pause, and that was long enough for one of the few conscious agents left to grab her. Usui froze too, though he stayed out of reach of those surrounding him.

"Don't," Misaki told him. "Keep fighting."

"Ayuzawa," he said, his gaze torn between watching her and keeping an eye on the weapon.

"It doesn't matter!" she cried. "Don't fold to this. Don't!" She struggled to free herself and keep fighting, but the man's hold on her was firm.

Gerard rolled his eyes at her. "You keep failing to realize, Misa-chan. You're fighting so hard to 'free' my brother as you put it, but his worth lies entirely in what he can do for us, the family. Now, you don't seem to have any qualms about dying for a cause—you both seem more than happy to play the martyr, God knows why—but the moment Takumi slips our leash for good and refuses to heel, he ceases to be anything but what he is: a shameful problem. And do you know what the Walker family does with shameful problems, Misa-chan?"

His insinuation made her feel sick, not in the least because Usui was standing only a few feet away, listening to all of it. Fury and fear burned up her throat.

Gerard's smile was one of smug satisfaction as he took in her expression.

"You understand, don't you? Keeping Takumi safe means keeping him in line. You should be helping me, because helping me helps him, you see?" He chuckled, good humor restored. "Now, you're more than welcome to continue fighting this little war—I personally would be more than happy to get rid of you both—but you don't want Takumi to suffer for your selfishness, do you? If something happened to him just because you couldn't stand to let him go… Could you handle that on your conscience, hmm?" He looked at his brother. "Or you, Takumi? Are you willing to let her die for you?"

Usui said nothing, but Misaki could see the guilt in his eyes.

"And don't bother thinking you can escape us," Gerard went on, turning back to her. "I think tonight has proven that no matter how hard you fight, this will always be the outcome." He grinned and cocked his weapon. "Me, with a gun to your head, and Takumi, firmly under my heel."

He gestured to the vehicle. "I think that about does it. Get in the car, Takumi."

Misaki expected Usui to tell him off, to quip his way out of this mess or pull another badass move that could get them away again. So when he bowed his head in acquiescence, she was stricken. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all!

"Don't you dare, Usui!"

He didn't so much as glance back at her as he got in the vehicle, and something inside her crumpled like a butterfly struck by a racket.

"Wait! Usui, no!" She struggled harder. That hateful weapon was immediately trained back on her.

"Where are you taking him?" she cried.

"To England," said Gerard as the rest of his agents began filing back into the limo. "As I said, the family needs him. And putting a continent between the two of you should squash whatever hope this dose of reality I've given you hasn't killed."

"Don't count on it," she spat.

"I'm not. Which is why I got you're family a little present. Just arrived today; should be at your house by now, I think. Might want to go check it out."

The threat was clear. Misaki was freed, but could only stand there, torn between the need to get Usui out of that car and running home to make sure her mom and sister were all right. Gerard shot her the peace sign and got into the car, smug smile in place. The gesture made her snap and she dived for him, but it was too late. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Engines growled.

Watching them drive off was horrible. Defeat was a screaming demon inside her chest, ripping up her heart, and Misaki realized that no matter how hopeless she'd felt over the last few weeks, she'd never expected to actually _lose_.

But she bottled up the rage, bottled up the pain and disappointment and let what was left of her determination take over. She couldn't help Usui now. Later, maybe, she would let herself hope, do some planning, whatever it took, but not right now. Right now, her family needed her. She could still help _them_.

The lights were on when she got back. There was nothing amiss that Misaki could see from outside, and she entered quietly. Whispers came from the kitchen, awkward and stilted, but nothing antagonistic. She prepared herself, then peeked in, ready to duck, fight, or, God forbid, call an ambulance. But as she took in her mother and sister sitting at the kitchen table, and the man seated across from them, she found that none of those reactions would do. There _was_ no proper reaction for a sight such as this.

Because the man sitting there, calmly drinking tea, was her father.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Waiting for the Dust to Settle**

Misaki slouched in her desk. At the front the class, their history teacher was going over… something, but to Misaki the lecture was little more than white noise. Only her mother's voice came in with any clarity these days, the same awful words from that night on repeat, like a song stuck in your head that no amount of distraction can get rid of.

"_You're father has returned to us, Misaki. Please, come say hello."_

_Hello_. The absurdity of it boggled her mind. Though no more than Usui getting into that car. Or her embarrassing cries for him to_ Wait! Stop!_

How foolish she'd been. What had she been thinking?

The teacher paused to pass out papers. From across the aisle, Shizuko used the moment to look her way. Misaki pretended not to notice. Her friend's worried glances were getting easier and easier to ignore. At first, Misaki had felt bad about her silence, ashamed of her self-imposed isolation as she struggled to adjust with her friends hopelessly shut out. But now, as she felt eyes on her again for the tenth time that day, and who knew how many that week, that _month_, she found she no longer cared. They couldn't understand and she couldn't tell them the truth. Why wouldn't they take the hint and leave her alone already?

Sakura's daily note lay unanswered on her desk, wedged between her textbook and some blank sheets of paper she should have been using to take notes. Each note was progressively more desperate. They'd started out concerned: _Misaki, what's wrong?_ But had escalated into near threats: _You have to talk to us sometime! _But Misaki didn't, hadn't, wouldn't.

Behind her, two boys were having a spitball fight. One of the wet little balls went wild and landed in some girl's hair. She gave a startled cry and the teacher shushed her. The boys laughed as she tried to pick it out.

Misaki said nothing.

When the bell rang, she collected her books and went to the student council room. Her little band of followers wasn't there. They had stopped coming after the first week, disappointed by her drop in work ethic and despondent answers to their homework questions. Now they mostly loitered in the hallways, looking for someone else to emulate. It made the council room more peaceful, which was all Misaki wanted.

Yukimura was the only one there when she arrived. Most of the other members found excuses to do their work somewhere else. It seemed that the apathetic Misaki was even more intimidating than the hotheaded one. She would have found that funny, if she'd cared.

Yukimura paced nervously in front her desk. Misaki had half a mind to leave before he spotted her, but in the end, went inside. If it was something important he would just come looking for her, and he did his best not to bother her unless it was.

She dropped her book bag and took her seat behind the desk before snagging him with her best glare. "Yes, Yukimura?"

"Uh, I have the monthly expense report for you."

He handed the file over. She took it and flipped through a couple pages before tossing it aside.

"Anything else?"

Yukimura wrung his hands like she'd seen Sakura do thousands of times when she became nervous.

"Just spit it out, please."

"Well, it's just… there's been an increase in, um, dress code violations? And the other council members and I were wondering if, uh, you were going to handle that. Or if… one of us should try—"

"I don't care."

"Oh." He bobbed his head as if he understood, but his face was a sad twist of confusion and distress. "I see. Okay. Then, I guess…"

Misaki dropped her head onto the desk, folding her arms around her in an attempt to block out the light, his words. She wanted to tell him to stop. How much clearer could she make it? She didn't care anymore, about any of it. She was tired. Physically. Emotionally. She had nothing left to give them.

Yukimura continued to ramble. As if, if he went on long enough, she might change her mind and take away the problem for him. But she didn't lift her head, didn't say anything as he continued to propose plans she didn't give a damn about.

_Go away, _she thought. _Just go away._

Heavy tread in the doorway finally made her look up. Kanou stood there. He waved Yukimura out. "Let it go. You can talk about it later."

Yukimura gave another bobble-headed nod and retreated from the room. Misaki mentally thanked Kanou for his mercy, but then he came to take his little friend's spot in front of the desk and she realized he had his own problems to drop on her.

"What." She didn't even have the energy to make it a question.

Kanou's hands were shoved deep into his coat pockets, hoodie lowered over his forehead to make him look more menacing; he meant business today.

"You can't keep doing this," he told her.

"Doing what?"

"Acting this way. Neglecting your duties as president. Letting the student body have free rein. I saw guys from the sports club run by you in the hallway yesterday dribbling basketballs and you didn't so much as trip them."

Normally she would argue that, but like everything else nowadays, she just wasn't in the mood. And he was right; it really wasn't fair of her. She wasn't monitoring the school, she wasn't doing anything to keep people in line. There was a festival coming up and she hadn't organized a single meeting to go over safety regulations or time schedules.

She stood and gave him the expense report. Kanou took it automatically. Then he blinked, looking down at the file in his hand as if he couldn't understand how it had gotten there.

"What is this? What are you doing?"

"Resigning."

"_What_?"

She swung up her book bag. Ignoring his exclamation, she went on, "Naturally, you will take over for me. Since you came in second place in the student election, no one should have a problem with it."

She moved towards the door, but Kanou jumped in front of her, throwing out his arms to block her. The hasty action caused several papers to slip free from the file and they fluttered down to land in a crinkled mess around their feet.

"You can't be serious," he said, looking shaken.

"Of course I am. You're right. I'm in no state to be student president anymore."

"But this isn't what I meant! I wanted you to pull yourself back together, not give up!"

Usui had given up, she damn well could too. Misaki patted his arm, half in reassurance and half so she could push him aside. "You'll do fine."

"_Damn it_, Ayuzawa. What the hell is wrong with you?"

But she didn't answer, and the memory of the last time she'd beaten him up kept him from stopping her again as she walked out the door.

Work was slow that night. At one point, she looked up from serving a customer to see Shintani being seated to a table in the corner. She didn't go over, but his constant gaze on her while she worked made it clear he wanted to talk. When it was her turn for break she took him by the arm and ushered him out back, the cookie straw from his milkshake still caught between his teeth.

"_What_, Shintani?"

He took the straw from his mouth and fiddled with it. "Shizuko and Sakura came to me today. They're worried about you."

"I already told them not to be."

His smile said she should know better. "You don't really expect your friends not to worry just because you tell them to, do you?"

"What else am I suppose to say?"

Shintani shook his head. "Maybe, if you talked about it…"

Misaki rubbed at her abdomen, where, beneath the black lace of her uniform, bruises were still healing. "I already told everyone everything. Usui's gone. He decided to return to his family in England."

"That's not what I was referring to."

Misaki looked at him sharply. Shintani sighed. "Suzuna told me your father came back."

"You talked to her about it? When? _Why_?"

Shintani raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "She called me a couple days after it happened. She said you were really upset about it."

Upset…. the word hardly did justice to her feelings that night. After spotting her in the doorway, her mom had been just as calm as ever as she said, "You're father has returned to us, Misaki. Please, come say hello."

Her father had stood then. He seemed shorter than before. Weaker. Definitely older. He was missing most of his hair and had a potbelly. It took an amazing amount of willpower not to sock him then. But she restrained herself somehow, the shock keeping too much anger from coming through, maybe. Instead, she grabbed her mother's hand and tugged her out of the room, Suzuna following them. Her father wisely stayed put.

"What is this?" Misaki demanded.

"You're father has come back." Her mother said it as if this was the most normal thing in the world, a passing comment of little significance.

"You can't honestly be planning to let him move back in with us! After everything he did!"

"He's a changed man. He even brought some money he's been saving up, to help us."

Damn Gerard. Damn him to hell for sending her old man back here. No doubt he had paid him well to return. And she would bet a year's salary that that money her father had brought had come from Gerard as well.

"He wants a second chance."

"So?"

Her mother hardened her expression at Misaki's tone. "So as my husband and the father of my children, I owe him that."

"You don't owe him _anything_," hissed Misaki.

From beside her, Suzuna spoke up for the first time. "This isn't up to you, Misa-chan. It's Mom's decision. She wants him back, so we need to respect that."

Misaki looked at her mother. Between this and losing Usui... "Is this really what you want?"

Her mother looked tired, weak, and a little bit afraid. But there was also the smallest flicker of joy in her eyes. And relief, so much relief. Misaki was forced to remember that at one point her mother had loved this man, and might still, deep down, even after everything he had done to them.

"Yes, this is what I want," her mother answered.

So now she had her father back. He watched her constantly, questioned her constantly. Where had she been? Where was she going? He walked her and Suzuna to school and insisted on hanging out together on the weekends. He acted like an overprotective parent who loved his children too much—or like a man being paid to keep an eye on her. For over a month now, this had been her life. And she didn't see it ending anytime soon.

Shintani was watching her. He wasn't even chewing on his cookie straw, though it was still nestled safely in his grip. It took her a minute to remember what he'd even said to her.

"I'm fine," she told him, falling into her default mode when forced into a confrontation: denial. "It's not a big deal. He's even learned how to cook since he left, so he's been making great dinners every night. And he's got a job in construction near the house, so it's more income for us. It's for the best really. I don't even care much, you know?"

The slap came out of nowhere. It wasn't hard, but having Shintani strike her at all left her flummoxed.

"I can't believe you just did that."

He stepped as close as he could get without touching her. With sad eyes he whispered, "Remember what you told me when my parents died and I was trying to keep a brave face? You should never lie about being unhappy, Misaki-chan."

She gaped at him. She wasn't lying. Things were great, perfect. The alien had returned to his home planet and her father had returned to take back up the mantle as head of the household. Misaki no longer had to worry about her mother overworking herself or going hungry or not being able to pay bills. She had a husband again to love her, protect her, and make her happy. And with Usui gone Misaki no longer had to worry about him butting into her business, getting in her way and taking over just because he thought she was going too far. It was relief. She swore it!

So what if there was a ragged hole in her chest from where Usui had ripped out her heart with his departure. It was for the best. She understood the concession in order to gain peace. And so maybe her nerves shook whenever she felt her father watching her, whenever he hugged, touched, or kissed her mother like he had the right. If it made her mother happy, who was she to question the sincerity of his actions?

A laugh broke free. And then another. It was neither pleasant-sounding nor totally sane. Absurd she'd thought, and it was. The absurdity of it all was killing her in ruthless silence. Why had it turned out like this? She had fought so hard, done all she could. She should have won, dammit! She _always_ won. And if not her, then at least Usui. They weren't perfect people, they had their flaws like everyone else, but they deserved better. She would get them better!

"Are you upset, Misaki-chan?" Shintani asked again.

She nodded, his face blurry through a sheen of tears. "Heartbroken and furious."

"I'm sorry for that. And for slapping you."

She wiped at her damp cheeks. "S'okay, I needed it."

"Do you at least feel better now?"

She laughed again. It came out as a hiccup. "Much. Thank you, You-kun."

He blushed. "Anything for Misaki-chan," he said, and popped the cookie straw back into his mouth.

* * *

The next day Misaki called in sick at work and went to see Igarashi after school. Instead of meeting in his office like usual, she was escorted to a baseball field out back where Igarashi was in the middle of practice. It was odd seeing him sweaty and dirty, surrounded by equally sweaty and dirty peers, but as he caught sight of her and strode over his arrogance still shone through.

"Surprise to see me?" she asked.

"On the contrary, it took you longer to show up then I thought it would."

"You know why I'm here then."

Igarashi gave a long-suffering sigh. "Of course I do. But my answer is no."

"No?"

"I'm not going to help you go after Usui. The Walker family is extremely powerful and well connected. Impossible to get near him, much less stage some kind of daring rescue like I know you want to. It's time to let go, Ayuzawa."

They were standing at one of the benches covering the sidelines, away from the others practicing their batting and catching techniques. He picked a bottle of water out of the cooler and cracked the lid. The bottle of was glass, not plastic, and had a fancy looking label on it. High-class to the end.

"I don't see why you won't help me," she said.

Igarashi took a sip of water, then replaced the cap and dropped the bottle into the grass with a _thunk_. When he looked at her, their glares matched.

"I won't help you because I don't want to be a part of your suicide mission," he said tightly. "Sending someone on a dangerous mission is fun, and highly enjoyable to watch. Sending someone on an impossible mission?" He rolled his eyes. "Predictable and messy. Not enjoyable at all."

"At least tell me what they're doing with Usui," she said. "You have to know that much."

"All I know is that it has something to do with his worthless brother."

Misaki was shocked by his distaste for Gerard. Wasn't he everything Igarashi praised for someone of his class?

When she said this, Igarashi made a noise of disgust. "Being born to privilege, a person is usually gifted with superior genetics from top parental matches, and with a great education those gifts flourish. But Gerard Walker is one of those unfortunate exceptions to the rule. He could have been born from the gods themselves and would still be incompetent."

Misaki's knee-jerk reaction was to argue that, but then remembered the first night she had met Gerard. He had injured himself just trying to cut an apple. And besides aiming a gun and directing his little agents, he'd no physical hand in apprehending Usui at all.

It was something to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. A Plan Hatches**

When Misaki entered the student council room Wednesday, Kanou was standing in front of a row of mussed up boys, swinging a pocket watch back and forth in front of their faces. "You will not fight in the hallways. You are peaceful, rule abiding students. You will not fight—"

"Kanou!"

Kanou jumped and cast her a guilty look.

"What are you… are you _hypnotizing_ them?"

"It's the only way I can get them to listen!" he said defensively. Misaki snatched the pocket watch from him.

"You can't take away their freedom of choice," she told him. "They need to learn, not be brainwashed."

His reply was snarky. "Then how do _you_ propose I teach them?"

She eyed the row of boys, who shifted uneasily under her scrutiny. She looked at the watch.

"Misaki…"

_Whap! Whap-whap-whap!_ Down the line she went until she hit all seven. They groaned, bent over in their cowering positions as they rubbed at their heads. Misaki, satisfied, gave Kanou his watch back.

"There you go."

"Gee, thanks." He checked it for dents before pocketing it. "Does this mean you're taking back over?" He looked hopeful; the boys looked scared.

"No... not quite yet," she said after thinking about it. "I have some personal things I need to take care of first." She turned to face the boys and jabbed a finger at them; they ducked reflexively. "But don't think that gives you the right to goof off! I'll be keeping an eye out, got it?"

To a grumbled chorus of, "Yes, President," she left the room.

The "personal things" she needed to take care of was actually a rescue plan. She pondered and brainstormed all week, but it was difficult. Usui had always been the planner; she was more of the action-taker.

Her father was not unaware of her renewed drive. He made excuses to barge into her room without knocking, and to hang around whenever she was on the phone, as if hoping to catch her in the act of plotting. When that proved fruitless, he changed tactics. He started bringing home little presents for her and Suzuna, making their favorite meals so often they stopped looking forward to them. Bribery. Like she would fall for that. The worst were the falsely cheerful conversations he would draw her into when her mother was around, so she was forced to take part. She never called him on anything, mostly because her mother was just too damn happy to have him back, and he didn't say anything either, but she knew. In the quiet moments when they're gazes caught over the table or on the way out the door, she knew he was not going to let her go without a fight.

"So what did you write down on your graduation form, Misa-chan?" Sakura asked. Misaki held up the paper, thoughtful. Class had just ended, and the students filed out of the room with noisy sighs of relief. Ever since Misaki had started speaking again, her friends seemed determined to make sure she stayed that way, involving her in even the most mundane of chats. Misaki didn't mind. She had treated them abominably after Usui left, Shintani's slap had cleared her head enough for her to see that. If some talking could make it up to them, then she would do so gladly.

"Nothing yet," she replied.

"You'll be applying for college, of course?" said Shizuko, joining them around her desk.

"Yes. I mean, I'd like to."

"Oooh." Sakura crouched low in front of her. "College. What will you go for?"

"I don't know yet. But I was thinking maybe, something like a public defender. But for children, you know?"

Shizuko raised her eyebrows. "How noble of you."

"What is that? Like an attorney?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes. For people who can afford legal representation on their own."

"Huh. That's an odd thing to pick."

"Not so odd," said Shizuko, and Misaki looked away from that too-knowing stare. Yes, her friend would make the connection between her current situation and her sudden desire to defend minors from things like, say, their abusive families.

"I haven't decided for sure yet, though. And there's always the issue of paying for it."

"Speaking of paying!" said Sakura, "have you bought your plane ticket yet, Shizuko? Kouga's concert is only a week away, remember."

"Yes, yes, I've got it," Shizuko answered wearily.

"Concert?" asked Misaki.

Sakura gave her shoulder a playful push. "You_ know_. Kouga's was invited to go play in England. It's going to be amazing, I just know it."

"England…" Misaki echoed.

"Yes, silly. England."

Her biggest issue… Could it be that easy? But there was still getting a ticket. What if…?

"I-I've got go. I'll call you guys later."

Her friends shared a look as she ran from the room.

"Strange," said Shizuko.

"But it's better, isn't it?" said Sakura quietly. "At least she has her energy back."

Shizuko nodded. "True."

"So! Did you get a window seat, or an aisle...?"

* * *

Manager blinked at Misaki in bewilderment. "You need an advance?" she said. "But you've never asked for an advance before. Is everything okay?"

Misaki fidgeted. She didn't like asking for things, and she was very conscious of Honoka and Subaru listening in from where they were stacking dishes across the room behind her. She had waited until after closing to birng up her request, but now Misaki wished she had waited until the others had gone home.

"Everything's fine. It's not, uh, a family thing at all." On the contrary, the family's finances had never been so stable. "There's just something I want—I mean, something I would _like_ to do."

"What's that?"

She mumbled it. Manager frowned. "What was that?"

_Mumble, mumble._

"What?"

_Mumble, mumble, mumble._

"She says she wants to go see Kouga's concert!"

Misaki jumped. Honoka was standing right behind her, having abandoned the dishes, and subtly.

Manager looked more confused than ever. "He's having a concert?"

"It's in England," Subaru said, ditching the dishes as well to join them. She cut Misaki a look. "I was under the impression you didn't like him though."

Misaki's fidgeting increased. "Well, um, Sakura's going… and she needs… moral support…"

Erica poked her head in from the front. "What'cha guys talkin' about?"

"Nothing!"

"Misaki wants to see Kouga's concert."

"But I thought she hated him?"

"How does everyone know this?" cried Misaki.

Subaru smiled coyly. "Well, you did tell him of in front of the whole restaraunt that one time..."

Oh yeah.

Manager shook her head sadly. "As much as I'd like to give you an advance, Misa-chan, I'm afraid I just don't have that much extra money on me. This café is on a pretty tight budget, unfortunately."

Embarrassed and rejected. All she could do now was retreat with as little fanfare as possible.

"Th-that's okay. I knew it was a long shot but I had to ask. I'll just head out then." Misaki turned to go.

"Hold it." Honoka grabbed her arm, forcing her back. "I'm not buying any of this."

"What—"

"Don't act innocent. Tell us what you really want the money for."

Everyone was watching her.

"You can tell us, Misaki," Erica encouraged.

Well, a very vague form of the truth couldn't hurt, she guessed.

"Usui, he… moved back to England," she explained awkwardly. "I wanted… to go and see him."

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room absorbed that. Then Manager burst into tears. "Oh you poor thing! You must be missing him so much!"

"We knew he was gone. We didn't know he went to England," said Subaru.

Even Honoka looked upset by this. "Well, damn."

"It's no big thing," Misaki lied, desperate to get the pity off their faces. "I'll just find some other way…"

"Left behind by true love!" Manager howled. "It's too terrible!" She hurried into the changing room and came back with her checkbook. She scribbled out a check and shoved it at her. "Here, take this! I know it's not enough but if it can get you started…"

"I have some extra cash that you can have too," Erica said, hurrying for her purse with Subaru right behind her.

"This is really not necessary," said Misaki as checks and cash were forced into her hands.

"Of course it is! You go get your man, Misaki-chan!"

Honoka appeared in front of her, she held out another check. Misaki noticed the amount and sucked in a breath. Altogether, it would just be enough.

"If you're doing this, you better do it right," the little blonde warned her. "Nothing less than bringing him back will do."

Misaki looked at her coworkers—no, her friends. "You guys… I don't know what to say…"

"Just say you'll bring him home, Misa-chan," Manager told her with a wink.

Misaki collected herself and gave them a firm nod. "I will."

* * *

Igarashi lowered his tennis racket. "This is becoming a bad habit with you."

Misaki took in the court and net. "You're really into sports."

"I have to have some way to de-stress. Especially when a certain stubborn school president can't take a hint."

"But I have a plan this time."

"Really? Do tell."

She explained about collecting the money and using the concert as pretext. Igarashi was not impressed.

"So your plan basically ends at 'arrive in England.' Brilliant."

"Then help me!"

He threw his racket and stalked off the court. Misaki ran to catch up with him.

"Didn't we already go over this?" he said as he headed back towards the school. "It's a suicide mission. There is nothing in this for me."

"You keep saying that, but I'm starting to wonder if the real reason isn't that you're just worried about me."

Igarashi stopped so fast she ran into him. She quickly backed up as he turned around. His mouth worked but no sound came out. She had been going for reverse psychology, telling him he refused to help out of concern for her so he'd do the opposite just to prove that he didn't. But his shock made her wonder if she'd accidentally hit the nail on the head.

Or maybe his brain simply short-circuited at the thought of caring about someone other than himself.

"Like hell I'd worry about you!" he managed finally. "I just don't want to be implicated when you get caught. Which you _will_ be."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Then I promise not to tell anybody you helped me."

"Ha! You think they couldn't get it out of you if they wanted to? And even if they couldn't, you have so few allies it wouldn't be hard to guess."

That gave Misaki pause. "You… consider yourself my ally?"

There was that dying fish impression again. On such a haughty face, it looked even more ridiculous than it normally would. He cursed in disgust and took off again. Misaki followed.

There was a television in the inside basketball court, God knew why. Rich people. Misaki flipped through channels as she waited for Igarashi to come out of the locker room. At this time of day, it was all sitcom repeats and news shows. She left it on a channel of the latter.

Igarashi returned some five minutes later, suit and tie back in place. His dress shoes squeaked on the polished hardwood floors. Once again the young business mogul.

"Ah, speak of the devil," said Igarashi, nodding at the screen as he ran a comb through his damp locks, and Misaki turned back around to see a familiar young man with black hair standing at a podium, giving some sort of speech.

"Gerard's been trying to convince this other company to align with his family's for a while now, but never managed to impress them enough," Igarashi explained. "Always botched it somehow or another; it was very amusing to watch. Looks like he's finally found success though. Too bad."

"Usui," Misaki murmured.

Igarashi chuckled. "Yes, the resemblance is scary, isn't it? Especially for half brothers."

Misaki shook her head. "No, I mean, _that's_ Usui!"

"Impossible."

But Misaki was sure. The careless yet smooth way he rattled off his facts, the lazy gestures, the mocking smile, the alien-level intelligence of those green eyes…

"Well I'll be damned." Igarashi had noticed the similarities now too.

Misaki leaned close to the screen, taking in every detail. She reached out to touch but dropped her hand at the last minute. "Why would they do this?" she whispered.

"Looks like they're using him as a figurehead. Making him pretend to be Gerard so they can use his skills without being shamed by the fact that he's a bastard. Now _that_ is a stroke of evil genius."

She scowled at him. "You shouldn't be impressed by that!"

Igarashi shrugged, unrepentant. On the screen, Usui gave a curt bow and walked off-screen, camera flashes and yells of excited reporters followed after him.

"This _has_ to convince you to help," Misaki said. "If not for me than for Usui."

Igarashi's look was pitying. "Ayuzawa, this only makes me more sure that you will fail. Finding a cover for Gerard's inability while still getting the prestige and respect that comes from using his name... If your family owned a billion dollar business, would _you_ give that kind of pawn up?"

Misaki scowled. "Usui is not a pawn."

Igarashi rolled his eyes and said in a tone that implied he thought her extremely naïve, "In this world, one way or another, we are all pawns."

That's when she finally got it. For all his power and prestige, his snobbery and ruthless business tactics, Igarashi felt just a trapped as any of them. He'd just learned to accept it.

"Fine," she said, straightening up. "I can see I was expecting too much from you. My mistake. See you around then, Igarashi."

She made for the exit. As her hand touched the doorknob Igarashi snapped, "_Wait_."

She turned back. His hands were fisted and his glare could cut glass. In a voice that sounded as if the words were being ripped from him Igarashi said, "Make Kanade just opened a butler café."

She blinked. His innocent words jarred with his pained tone. What the hell did Kanade, that butler-in-training, have to do with anything? "So?"

Igarashi glare intensified. "So, it's in England."

The light came on. With feigned casualness Misaki said, "Is that so?"

His nod was stiff. "Kanade was very impressed by you at the butler tryouts—not that I understand why. I know he would be very grateful if you visited him while you were there."

Indirect, as always. Misaki didn't let him see her smile. "I'll be sure to stop by then."

* * *

Her father's reaction when she told the family her plan that night at dinner was unsurprising, but didn't make it less annoying.

"No, absolutely not!" He pushed away his plate and crossed his thick arms over his chest. He shook his head so hard he was liable to shake something loose. "You're too young to leave the country. It's too dangerous. You could get lost, kidnapped…"

_Or_ _make you_ _lose your job as the family manipulator_, Misaki thought acidly.

"I hardly think that will happen," her mother said from beside him, and for a terrifying second Misaki thought she had spoken aloud. But no, the attention was still on her father. "Misaki is a strong, responsible, smart young woman. She knows how to stay out of trouble."

Guilt twinged, but not enough to make Misaki ruin her own chances by spitting out the truth. That this was probably the stupidest, craziest, and most dangerous thing she had ever done in her life, and staying out of trouble would be like trying to avoid the heat in hell.

"Besides," her mother went on, "she'll be in a group; there's safety in numbers. And I'm sure Kouga-kun and his friends will help look after them."

Her father was incredulous. "You're relying on a teenage _rock band_ to ensure her safety?"

_He has a point there_, Misaki thought, and then hated herself for agreeing with him.

"Misaki is a very hard worker and has done so much for this family. And it's not as if we have to pay anything. It's all comped you said, right, Misaki?"

The easiest lie of the night. "Right."

Her mother gave her father a look: there you go then.

But he was adamant. "No. No, no, no. No daughter of mine is traveling abroad with a boy band. And that's final."

Too far. It was like someone had flicked the tension switch on. From across the table Suzuna looked up from nibbling on her peas. "Whoa."

Her father squirmed uneasily, as if he'd sensed he'd finally crossed the line.

_Now _that's_ the coward I remember_, Misaki thought.

When her mother finally responded, her voice was quiet. "Please, don't misunderstand me. I... was so happy when you returned to us, and with so much determination to make amends, and get involved again in our lives. The past... it won't be an easy thing to get over, but I would love very much to try. However." Her soft tone hardened. "You _did_ leave, and because of that you forfeited some of your rights to this family, including final say about what our children do and don't do. Misa—" She turned to Misaki. "You go to England. And you have as much fun as you can, okay?"

Misaki could only nod.

Her mother looked back at her father. "_Now_ it's final."

* * *

There were two maids dusting shelves when Usui entered the salon to find his brother sleeping on one of the couches near the window. Stretched out on his stomach with hot sun on his face, he reminded Usui of a cat sunbathing. Peaceful.

"_Oi_! Lazy bastard!"

Gerard jerked awake, blonde wig slightly askew as he bumped his head against the back cushion.

"What the hell, you bloody—" He caught himself as one of the maids peeped over at him. He bit down on the insult. From the look on his face, it must have tasted bitter. Usui grinned.

"What do you want?" his brother asked in a more modulated tone.

Usui shrugged. "Nothing, really."

"Then why did you wake me?"

"Can't let you sleep all day, can I? There's so much work for you to do. _Oh_—nevermind, that's right." Usui smacked his head as if to say, _duh_. "_I'm_ the one with the work. You're pretty much useless, aren't you?"

"Keep pushing me, _brother_, and—"

Usui widened his eyes in horror. "You're not threatening me, are you? Threatening the famous Walker heir, the nerve of you!" He lowered his voice so only Gerard could hear. "And in front of witnesses, too. I'll have to have a talk with Grandfather about this. I don't think he'll like you risking cover just because of your bitterness."

"You're the one risking cover by breaking my patience," hissed Gerard.

"Just keeping to the role," said Usui innocently. "It wouldn't be very believable if I treated you nicely, would it? By the way, you're wig is crooked."

Gerard cursed and tried to straighten it. Luckily, both of the maids had "finished" cleaning and left the room.

"I hate this thing," Gerard complained. "Why don't you have to wear one?"

"Can't risk having it slip while I'm out and about with all the important people. Besides, it's easier to dye blonde hair black than it is to bleach black hair blonde."

Gerard wasn't listening; his wig wouldn't cooperate with him. Usui watched him struggle. It was like watching a beetle missing most of its limbs trying to right itself. Too pitiful to be truly amusing.

"How long do you think you can go on like this?"

The serious question had Gerard pausing. His brother's somber face looked down at him. He huffed. "As long as I have to. If it's what the family wants, then I have no qualms about it."

Usui's sigh was heavy. "So you lie about things like that too, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Anything that might be a hit to your emotions. You block it, lie about it. I've become very adept at seeing through such defensive ruses."

"It's not a ruse!" Gerard yelled. "I'm not lying!"

"If you say so."

"Look, you..."

Cedric entered then. "Gerard-sama."

At the same time, both of the brothers looked over and said, "Yes?"

"You're grandfather would like to speak to you."

"I'll be right there," said Gerard.

Cedric looked uncomfortable. "Actually, I meant…" He nodded to Usui.

"Then why the hell didn't you just _say_ so?"

Usui clapped him on the shoulder, jerking his brother's arm and knocking the wig off completely. "He's just sticking to the rules, Takumi. They do have _rules_ where you come from, don't they?"

Gerard lashed out. Usui caught his fist easily and twisted it behind him, pinning him face down on the couch. Beaten, his brother's anger only flared higher.

"You forget," he spat, "that I still hold enough connections to punish you. One phone call from me and that pretty little maid of yours will disappear forever."

Usui dug his knee in the small of Gerard's spine, making his brother wince. "And _you_ forget that if anything happens to her, I will have no reason not to take all of you down."

"You couldn't get to all of us. We would stop you in the end, like always."

"But not before I crippled you first," Usui whispered. "Physically. Financially. And then there would be the media fallout you would have to deal with, because I would make sure this little scam came out. How furious do you think _that_ would make Grandfather?"

Cedric, who had been sneaking up during this exchanged, grabbed for him. Usui let go of Gerard and threw a punch that Cedric blocked. He kicked—another block—but it made Cedric stumble, and Usui used the moment to jump over the back of the couch.

Butler and boy faced each other for a long few seconds.

"You should go," said Cedric.

"Don't think I'm not watching you too," Usui warned him. "My brother is annoying, but when it comes down to it, he's incapable of anything but bluster and orders. If anything happens Ayuzawa Misaki, I'll know who's responsible for it, and I will come after you." His expression shuttered. "No matter who you are."

"What is he talking about, Cedric?" Gerard demanded.

"Nothing. He doesn't know what he's saying."

Usui's smile was sad and wry. "Unfortunately I do. That's the downfall of being a perverted stalker alien, you see. I know everything."

He left.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. No Turning Back**

It was arranged that Sakura's mother would do a drive by and pick Shizuko and then Misaki up and drop them all off at the airport. Misaki had a hard time packing that morning. She wanted to travel light, but kept coming up with items she might need depending on how things went down once she got to England. With each scenario she came up with, she tossed more things into her bag, until finally she grew fed up with herself, dumped it all out, and only packed the essentials. What were the odds she would need twelve feet of rope anyway?

Ten minutes before Shizuko's mother was set to arrive, Misaki said her goodbyes to the family and went outside to wait. She was unsurprised when her father followed her out. His expression was grim. She knew the time of reckoning had come.

She dropped her bag at the gate and struck a defensive pose. Her father eyed her fisted hands, the way she balanced on the balls of her feet, ready to spring away or attack. He took a couple steps back.

"I don't want you to go," he said.

Misaki loosened up enough to cross her arms over her chest. "Look, we both know what's really going on. I know the Walker family paid you to come back here and keep me away from them. But you won't, so you might as well give up now."

Her father took a deep breath and let it out. He nodded. "It's true, they did pay me to do that, but that's not the reason that I'm telling you not to go now." Misaki rolled her eyes in disbelief. He went on. "I could tell the second you came home that night and saw me that whatever I did was going to be futile—though I still gave it my best shot. No, I'm telling you not to go not as a warning, but as honest advice I want to give you, my daughter, who I can see is making a huge mistake."

"You just don't want them to punish you for failing to do your job."

"The Walker's are bad news. I've had run-ins with their kind in the past before and paid dearly for it. You're in way over your head here."

She noticed that he didn't dispute her accusation.

"It doesn't matter," Misaki said. "I have to go."

Her father snorted. He jabbed a finger at her. "Do you know why you're so stuck on this? It's not because of that boy. If the rumors I've heard about him are true he's a certified genius; he can take care of himself. All the danger that he's in, he's only in it because you can't leave well enough alone. No, don't even argue with me," he said as she opened her mouth, "As long as he does what his family says, he'll be fine. It's when you pop in and start causing problems that people get hurt."

Gerard had said much the same thing that night: _"You keep failing to realize, Misa-chan. You're fighting so hard to 'free' my brother as you put it, but his worth lies entirely in what he can do for us, the family. The moment Takumi slips our leash for good and refuses to heel, he ceases to be anything but what he is: a shameful problem. And do you know what the Walker family does with shameful problems, Misa-chan?"_

But… no. That couldn't be right, could it? It wasn't that simple, she knew that! Misaki looked at her father; his face was lined with real frustration. In a hard voice he said, "Face it: the real reason you're being so stubborn about this is because _you hate to lose_. And besides losing me, this is the biggest loss you've ever taken."

Misaki's mouth still hung open but she had forgotten the words. How dare he suggest… as if she were really that selfish… But hadn't Gerard said that too?

_"You don't want Takumi to suffer for your selfishness, do you? If something happened to him just because you couldn't stand to let him go…. Could you handle that on your conscience?" _

She felt like she was being ganged up on, the memory of Gerard's words an echo of her father's cold statement, making it irrefutable and giving her no room to argue. It sounded so logical when her father laid it out like this and yet she fought acceptance. Was that just her stubbornness too? Was she really doing the right thing? God, she was so tired of doubting herself!

She hadn't really been listening to Gerard that night. She was against him, and so she was against everything he said too. But Usui had been listening. That was the moment he had finally given in.

That was the moment he had given up.

Son of a bitch.

She looked at her father again. He really was frustrated, but she focused closer and saw that it wasn't concern that made him that way, it was anxiety, waiting to see if she bought it. She couldn't believe the old man had actually almost gotten to her. Oh, he had been prepared better than she'd realized.

Misaki relaxed back. "You know, you really are a bastard," she said.

He scowled at her. "By that I take it you're still not going to listen to me."

"Why should I listen to anyone who was coached by Gerard Walker on how to mess with my head?" she asked him.

A car horn beeped. Sakura's mom pulled up; Misaki could see Shizuko and Sakura in the back seat. She grabbed her bag and hefted it onto her shoulder.

"I want you gone by the time I get back," she told her father.

"Even though it will hurt your mother?" he asked.

How dare he pretend to care about that! Still, his words were true and Misaki regretted that. "She survived it once, she can do it again."

"You go, and you'll be lucky to make it back. You won't be in any state to make me do anything."

Sakura's mom popped the trunk. Misaki dumped in her bag then made for the passenger's door. "Fair enough. But how about this then? Whether I succeed or not, the fact is that I'm going, so in that way you've already failed. Do you think the Walker's won't send someone over to punish you?"

She didn't need to say anything more. She got in the car, thanked Sakura's mother and greeted her friends. As they pulled away from the curb, she watched her father staring after them in the rearview mirror. It might take a few days, but his cowardice would eventually get to him and he would run, just like always. She didn't know if the Walker's would really bother sending someone after him or not. She knew from experience: he wasn't worth it.

* * *

The flight to England was rough. Usui would have gotten a kick out of watching her repeated grabs for the sick bag, though luckily she managed to keep herself from actually using one. When they landed, they went immediately to the concert grounds where Kouga's band, along with many others, was practicing for the next days' event. Sakura was a ball of energy as she bounced around the staging area, which had been set up in a park. Already people were showing up to grab good seats in the grass, camping gear at the ready. This thing was going to be big. Kouga really had lucked out.

Misaki was in back, pondering how she would sneak away when Shizuko joined her, taking a seat next to her on a trunk of lighting equipment. "You don't even have a cover story, do you?"

"What?"

Shizuko pinned her with a look. "You're leaving to go to Usui, aren't you?"

Misaki was taken aback by her friend's perceptiveness. "How did you know?"

"Please. You wouldn't suffer flying all the way to another country with money you don't have just to watch Kouga, not even for Sakura's sake. Not when she's already got me playing back-up. And you told us Usui moved back here. It wasn't that difficult to figure out."

Misaki blushed. "I can't believe that I was that obvious."

"Not obvious. You're our friend. We just know you well. If Sakura wasn't so gaga over Kouga she'd have realized it by now too." Shizuko leaned back against an empty guitar case propped behind them. "So, until she _does_ realize, what do you want me to tell her?"

"I don't really have an excuse, so whatever is easiest for you, I guess."

Shizuko hmphed. "Get going then."

"R-really? You're okay if I leave now?"

"Better now while Sakura's distracted then later when we'd have to sneak you away. Besides, you're anxious to see him, aren't you?"

She was.

Shizuko shooed her. "Well, like I said: get going."

* * *

Kanade's café was a thing to behold. She didn't want to like it, considering he had almost torn down Maid Café to build this same kind of beautiful monstrosity, but she had to give the guy his due. Even three stories tall, the place had a quaint delicateness that boasted elegant modesty.

Inside, furniture in warm-colored wood filled the room. Antique cabinets along the walls cradled expensive china, spaced between oil paintings of the English countryside. Small tables dotted the mahogany floor, decorated with soft white table linens and silver teacake trays.

Butlers drifted like graceful ghosts among the customers, every so often bending down for a soft inquiry. Even in such numbers, they remained unobtrusive. Misaki felt like a sneaky street urchin next to all the finely dressed people. Even at the Maid Café, she had never been able to pull off such refinement. This was another world she could never hope to stay afloat in. Intimidation alone would drown her.

_But this is Usui's world_, she reminded herself. _If this is where I'll find him, then this is where I'll go. No matter how many sharks I'll have to fend off, _she added as an older lady in pearls to her right spotted her and shot her a dirty look.

"Ayuzawa-san." A warm voice spoke with polite delight next to her ear. Misaki turned to face Kanade, who immediately gave her a small bow. Misaki instinctively copied him. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too," she said with feeling.

"Please, follow me."

He led her in a careful weave through the room and into the back. At the Maid Café, this is where the restaurants' illusion ended, but not so here. Everything was just as detailed and orderly as everywhere else. It was enough to give a simple maid waitress a complex.

"Here is where you'll be staying," Kanade said, gesturing to a small cot in the corner behind a king-sized (and styled) writing desk. Well, cot was entirely the wrong word. "Miniature bed" might have been more accurate. The sheets were crisp, mattress was soft, and the pillows were fluffy. Besides the size, Misaki bet it was more comfortable then her bed at home.

"This is really nice," she said, "But I didn't come here to stay…"

"Of course you'll stay here," said Kanade. "What kind of host would I be to invite you here then kick you out at night?"

Technically, he hadn't really invited her. If anything, she had invited herself. Or Igarashi had. But that wasn't the point anyway.

"You do know why I'm here, right?" she asked him, lowering her voice even though they were alone in the room. "About rescuing Usui…?"

Kanade looked distressed. "I'm sorry, Ayuzawa-san, but you must know I could never be part of something like that. It would be most inappropriate."

Misaki wanted to curse. No way had she mistaken Igarashi's hint to come here. What was Kanade playing at?

The young butler gently took her bag from her and tucked it into a cubby in the wall that was decorated with vine etchings. "I have some friends coming over tonight. I hope you don't mind," he said. "It's their night off, and they like to unwind at the café."

Why would she mind? All she wanted to do was get to Usui, but it was like Kanade needed a code word that she didn't have.

"They're very frustrated," he went on, oblivious to her own frustration, "They're short-handed where they're employed, and can't find a suitable replacement. All the extra work is really starting to wear on them." He looked at her pointedly.

Manners dictated that Misaki respond, even though she couldn't care less and was starting to wonder if she should just leave and try something else. She had no other ideas though. Feigning interest she sighed and asked, "Where to do they work?"

"Oh, didn't I say? They are employed in the Walker household, as butlers." He slid her a sly glance, and Misaki wanted to laugh, he was as bad as his friend Igarashi.

"Is that so?" she said, more than happy now to play along. "You know, I have some experience in butlering."

"Do you? How interesting. We should be sure to mention it when they come this evening."

Misaki smiled. "Yes. We really should."


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Games of Deception**

It was the man's hands that intrigued him the most. As Usui sat across the small breakfast table from his grandfather, he wondered at the perfect manicure, the uncalloused palms that cradled the delicate teacup from which old lips occasionally sipped. It was such a contrast to the thickness of the fingers, the dark hair that crept from over the wrists, like weeds into a sand garden. Even the wrinkled skin around the knuckles was deceiving. It hinted at a frailty, but there was nothing frail about the feeling of those knuckles against his shoulders, his head, as they often were when Usui made a mistake—and despite his promises, he still made many. Those hands were heavy, strong. As if the bones themselves had thickened with age, the marrow replaced with cold steel all the better for rapping against his skull.

"Pay attention, boy!" One of those hands formed a fist and smashed against the tabletop, rattling the sugar bowl. A maid who was setting out plates jumped back with a squeak, and eyes sharpened by age locked on her, prey dressed in monochrome. She stilled and bowed her head respectfully until that dangerous gaze turned away. Usui wished he could play socially dead like that and have such an easy escape as her. She finished at a scramble and withdrew. Smart girl.

"My apologies, Grandfather," Usui said as those eyes pierced him instead. "This early in the morning, my mind tends to drift."

"The time of day has nothing to do with it. Yesterday you were caught daydreaming during the meeting three times! Three! Gerard would never have done such a thing. He might be incompetent, but at least he can focus for more than an hour!"

Usui took a drink from his own teacup. "Then why don't you have him go to the meetings then?"

"You know damn well why I can't! And don't presume to suggest things to me. You do as a I say and keep your mouth shut inbetween, got that?"

"As you say, Grandfather."

The old man had surged forward during his little tirade and now relaxed back, though the term "relaxed" was relative; his posture was as stiff and perfect as ever. Usui sat purposely slouched in his chair. It was something else his brother would never do but there was no one around to see, and his grandfather didn't waste breath reprimanding him for the things he did in private. There were enough things Usui did in public that he constantly needed to reprimand him for.

The doors to the kitchen swung open and the usual line of butlers came out with the breakfast trays. Usui sighed as they set about arranging the morning feast. It was always the same, and by that he meant that there was always everything available: toast and eggs, sausage and bacon, pancakes, waffles and muffins, yogurt, fruit, and nuts. Plus a variety of syrups and jams and marmalades. It was such a waste, but it made for a good appearance, and that was all that mattered to the Walker family. Usui thought about his old apartment and the expression of horror his grandfather would have if he could see it. Now _that_ would've been priceless.

"Get that smirk off your face, boy! It has no reason to be there."

"Sorry, Grandfather."

A shallow goblet with half a grapefruit resting in it was set before him. A thin layer of half-melted brown sugar covered the top. "Grapefruit, sir?"

Usui waved it away without looking up. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure, sir? I'm told they were delivered fresh this morning."

"I'm sure."

But the goblet of fruit stayed resolutely in front of him, the butler's slight hand holding it down so he couldn't push it away. "You really should eat something," the butler argued.

Since when had the help gotten so bold? Most of them were so cow-towed they could barely keep themselves sentient when one of his oh-so-illustrious family members entered the room.

If the butler's nerve had come at any other time, and been directed at anybody else besides him, Usui would have gotten a kick out of it. But as it was, he was tired and not in the mood.

"Look." He turned around with the intention of firmly sending them away, once and for all, and found himself at a loss for words.

It was Misaki. Misaki was standing there, dressed in that ridiculous butler costume of hers, hair tucked up to look like a man's… she even had those stupid glasses on!

His gaze immediately went to his grandfather. But the old man was still plucking items from off the trays and hadn't noticed the ill-disguised young woman standing before them. Misaki used the moment to push the goblet closer. "You really should eat it," she said. "You have to keep up your strength, after all."

Shock at her daring held him paralyzed. He never… in a thousand years would he have ever expected her… not to this extent…

The other butlers had finished serving and retreated into the kitchen. Misaki smiled and even had the nerve to wink at him before following suit. Usui could only stare after her.

"What's your problem, boy?" his grandfather grunted as he tucked into his eggs. "Can't you at least keep yourself focused long enough to eat?"

He shoved away from the table and stood, nearly upending his chair. "Uh, I just remembered… bathroom."

He strode from the room. There was a maid he needed to punish.

* * *

It didn't take him long to come after her. Misaki knew it wouldn't. Luckily, the other butlers and kitchen staff had retreated to places unknown to take care of other responsibilities, so she had the room to herself.

The door blew open and Usui stormed in. He spotted her leaning near the sink and stalked over to her. Misaki watched him come, waiting for the smile to break out across his face, the arms to enfold her in his embrace… She was entirely unprepared when he grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her towards the worker's stairwell.

"Let go, Usui! What do you think you're doing?"

"What am _I_ doing?" he asked incredulously. "You show up _here_, dressed like _that_, and you want to know what _I'm_ doing? I'm getting you out of here. You're going home. Right now."

"Like hell I am!" So he was upset. She should have expected that. But no way was she leaving without him. "I came here to rescue you. I won't abandon you now."

"Rescue me?" Usui stopped and spun back around so fast he twisted the skin on her wrist. "_Rescue me_?" he repeated. "At this rate, I won't be able to rescue _you_!"

She snorted. "That was never the plan. I'm not the one who _needs_ rescuing."

"Not the one who needs…" Usui sounded faint. "Not the one who needs rescuing, huh?"

"Yes! And stop repeating everything I say. It's annoying."

For a moment, she watched him balance on frustration's precipice, and genuinely feared he would fall and crush her. But with effort, he stopped himself.

He tugged her close and buried his face in her shoulder. "You are going to be the death of me," he said.

"Hardly," she disagreed, He laughed grimly at that and pulled away.

"You've gone too far this time, Ayuzawa," he told her softly. "This isn't a game. If you lose…"

"I won't," she said. "Not again."

He looked away from her and blew out a frustrated breath. She waited, patient and determined. He couldn't force her to go. If he did, she'd cause a scene and they would both be caught, he knew that. The only option was to give in. Finally, he looked at her. To Misaki's surprise, his face lowered into a pout. "It's just too bad," he said.

She blinked at him. "What?"

He did a visual sweep of her outfit. "Of all the disguises to come save me in, you had to go and pick a butler costume. This is going to put a real damper on my fantasies when I think back to this day."

Heat erupted from Misaki's face. "Stupid— that's not important is it? Don't bother me with such irrelevant things!"

Usui let go of her wrist and caught her by the cheeks. She squirmed but didn't try to pull away. Without a word, he drew her up, forcing her onto her tiptoes. Misaki went willingly. Knowing what was coming… wanting it…

The door to the kitchen opened. The next thing Misaki knew her face was being pressed into Usui's chest, mostly hidden from the small voice that stuttered from the doorway. "S-sorry, I didn't mean… The master has finished his meal and bids for you to return im-immediately, young sir. Ah… sorry again for disturbing the two of you…"

She heard the door swing shut. Usui's grip on her loosened but she kept her face buried, too humiliated to move. "That was one of the maids, wasn't it?"

Usui chuckled. She felt the soft press of lips against her hair. "Yep. I'm going to be known as the seducer of cute butler's now."

Misaki groaned.

Usui set her away. Misaki took some deep breaths and rubbed at her face. He watched her with fond amusement. She glared at him. It was _his_ fault they had gotten caught in such an intimate position.

"I have to go back," he said, turning more serious.

Misaki nodded. "Okay then. I'll find you later."

He watched her for a few seconds longer. She got the feeling he wanted to say something else, but in the end he walked away. She watched him disappear back into the other room. No sooner had the door swung shut than it opened again. A skittish-looking maid peeked in, her face as red as Misaki's probably was. The one who had seen them.

"You're help is requested upstairs," she told Misaki. "There's been a polishing incident and they need all the spare butlers they can get."

There was nothing else for it. Misaki gathered her dignity and followed the girl out.

* * *

"In conclusion…" It wasn't hard to fake snotty voice anymore. Usui was around it so often now it had become almost a higher art form to him. He finished his spiel on merging stocks and the boardroom members politely clapped; he politely bowed. It was like the world's most boring and disingenuous dance.

Men and women stood to pack up their things for the day. Usui flopped back, glad for a moment to relax before the next meeting. One of the younger businessmen tripped on his way past Usui's chair. Usui swiveled his seat to watch him impassively as the guy righted himself with a blush. He reminded him of a slightly older, more together Yukimura, though without his buddy Kanou to protect him. The guy saw Usui looking and smiled in self-deprecation. "G-great speech today, Mr. Walker. You really know how to sway an audience."

Charmed by the businessman's resemblance to his younger friend, Usui replied, "If only we were allowed to use hypnotism; it would be a lot easier."

The man's shaky laugh said he couldn't completely tell if Usui was joking or not. Usui allowed himself a small smile to reassure him. The guy's laugh turned more sincere and he even gave him a shy wave before following the others out.

Usui waited until they were gone then swiveled back around, intending to grab a drink at least before any more demands were placed on him. But he found his way blocked by his grandfather, who must have entered the room sometime after the meeting ended; Usui would have noticed him come in otherwise.

His grandfather's expression was thunderous. In the doorway, Usui saw Cedric enter and freeze, as if sensing the danger.

Those heavy hands reached out. Usui could have easily dodged but let them close around his neck, lifting him out of his chair and slamming him back against the boardroom table.

"What the _hell_ was that, boy?"

A dozen ways he could have broken free. But that would've undermined his grandfather's position as leader and led to even more trouble. For peace within the family, and more importantly, for Misaki's safety, he had to stay submissive. Fortunately the old man's grip was not yet so tight that he couldn't draw breath, something that would've initiated a panic instinct he wouldn't have been able to control. So Usui lay there, focusing on what little air he could suck in, and ignoring the hateful verbal bile that spewed from his grandfather's mouth.

"Ungrateful… dropping your role… never interact with those below you unless absolutely necessary…"

He went on like that for a while until he eventually ran out of words; then he pulled Usui up and tossed him aside. Usui didn't dare to so much as break his fall. He hit the ground hard and lay there, dead-eyed, thinking of the maid that morning at the breakfast table and waiting for his grandfather's rage to pass.

He listened to the man's heavy tread exit the room, replaced by a softer tread that came his way. An outstretched hand appeared in front of him. "Here."

Usui didn't know what made him do it. Pent up frustration perhaps? He grabbed Cedric's hand as if accepting his help then yanked him down, sending the butler into a controlled tumble while Usui righted himself. He kicked out, but Cedric was already up and blocked it. Punch. Turn. Punch. They sparred for over ten minutes this way, neither giving an inch. Finally, Cedric sprang away and Usui let him go.

The butler's face was expressionless, as usual. "Feel better?" he asked.

Usui didn't answer him. Without glancing back, he left. He could really use that drink now.

* * *

The maid uniforms were perhaps the biggest eye-opener of the day. Misaki knew her own work costume had been styled up to be more teasing, cute, and risqué, but the maids here were the real deal; she felt like a phony in comparison. They were all so modest and helpful, though there was an underlying fear to every action they took. And it wasn't just because of their employers, which would have been understandable. Twice today, Misaki found herself defending the maids from the more high-handed butlers. She wanted to throw her hands up in exasperation and go, "Really? We're still doing this, even here?" But she couldn't. She did plan, however, to give the maids some defense lessons if she found the time before she left. It was the least she could do.

By the time Misaki was left to her own devices, it was night. As she crept down the hallway, she marveled at the size of the place; she had been doing so all day. Kanade's café looked like a humble beach hut next to this mansion. It was incredible. Earlier she had buffed shoes that were so expensive one pair could have bought her family groceries for an entire month! She could hardly fathom it. As she'd gone about her butler duties she'd made mental notes of all the exits, all the less-used passageways, just in case. Tomorrow she would focus on the people, especially Usui's infamous grandfather. Usui was too busy following orders to find out what made the old man tick, but if Misaki could do it... if she could find a weakness... or a reasoning he would understand...

Usui's bedroom was to her right. After she'd been hired by the head of the grateful butler staff, she'd been given a tour of all the places she could and could not go. Usui's bedroom was number one on the "could not go" list.

His door was unlocked. She slipped inside as quietly as she could, the light from the hall retreating as she shut the door behind her. She stood there for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. When she could see well enough to make out the bed she started forward, thinking that's where Usui would be.

A figure leapt at her from a corner to her left. Strong hands lifted her clear off her feet and pinned her to the door. "Who are you?" an angry and familiar voice rasped.

"U-usui, it's me!"

"Ayuzawa?"

"Yes, Ayuzawa, you idiot! Put me down!"

He cursed. His grip loosened and she slid until her feet hit the floor. "Announce yourself next time," he told her. "I could have hurt you."

"I didn't realize you had so many late night visitors that they needed to announce themselves," she grumbled. Her eyes had adjusted enough now that she could make out the white of his teeth as he grinned.

"Ah, but didn't your mother ever warn you about sneaking into a guy's room at night?"

"The danger isn't usually assault!" she snapped.

Usui leaned into her. "There are many kinds of assault," he whispered.

Misaki sucked in a breath. She hadn't come here for this. She told him so and pushed him away. Usui sighed but stepped back. She hadn't gotten a chance to properly mourn it earlier, but so much of Usui had changed since they'd taken him away. His hair was shorter now and pitch black, all those golden locks hidden by disgusting dye. He was skinnier from not eating properly—she hadn't been joking with the grapefruit. Even the pajamas he wore were of the highest quality, blue silk with a complex pattern she couldn't make out in the dark. The only thing about him that remained the same was his spirit, but they would change that too, given half the chance.

She looked around. His room was nothing short of opulent. Thick rugs, a fireplace and a king-sized four-poster bed complete with velvet hangings were the main attention-grabbers. Expensive knickknacks lined the walls. To her right, French doors led out onto what she would bet a year's salary was a charming, vine-covered balcony.

"At least your cage is a gilded one," she said bitterly.

He took her hand and led her to the small alcove he had been hiding in when she'd entered. It was actually a small window seat with a great bay window that looked out over the grounds. Misaki sunk down onto the plush cushions. Usui took a seat next to her and reached up to play with her hair. Having it bound up so tight for so many hours made her scalp ache, but she didn't dare risk taking it down until she was away from here. His hands drifted down to tug at her tie.

"This uniform isn't the same as the one you wore before," he said. "Where did you get it?"

"Kanade and his friends. A few of them work here. It's how I got the job."

"Make Kanade?" Usui said, surprised. "Igarashi's right hand man?"

Misaki nodded. "The same. Igarashi's been helping me a lot actually, in his own way."

Usui made no comment on that. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Kanade's café. It's only a couple blocks away." Again he seemed to have no opinion on that, or maybe too strong of one to say. He was still messing with her tie, letting the silk slide between his fingers before reaching up and repeating the motion. It was distracting and made Misaki hotly aware of how close his hand was to a certain area of her body. She cleared her throat.

"So, tell me. Your memory. Has it all returned?"

His hand stilled. He looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, let's see. The only way to know for sure would be to review it all, right?"

She guessed… but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes she could see even in the dark.

"I remember first seeing you as a maid when you were taking out the trash…" His fingers began their movement on her tie again. "I remember seeing you save yourself from those creeps at the café, and watching you stand up to the captain of Miyabi Gaoka's chess club."

Well, she might have, but he was the one who beat the boy in a chess game and rescued them all from shame.

"I remember you turning down Igarashi when he offered you a place at his school." Usui gripped her tie. "I remember you running your heart out at the sports festival, and your inability to pull off a convincing little sister impression for your café's Little Sister Day."

"W-why are all of these memories about me?" said Misaki, getting flustered. "Don't you remember anything else?"

"Well, yes, but those things aren't nearly so fun to recall," he said, and she became aware of the pressure he was putting on her tie, forcing her to lean in. In a softer voice he went on, "I remember that pocky game we played… and that trip to the beach… the night with the fireworks..." His face was very near now. Usui stopped pulling on her tie; any more distance she closed would be her choice. A dangerous thing to do in dark room, alone, with all the fear and uncertainty that waited for them just outside that bedroom door. Temptation would be almost impossible to deny.

"What are doing?" she whispered.

His smile was wry. "Torturing myself."

She thought that he was torturing her a bit too.

He released her tie. "You should go."

Silently, Misaki agreed. She stood, appalled at how shaky her legs were. When she reached the door, Misaki grabbed the knob but found herself unable to turn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. She was three kinds of an idiot, but she turned around anyway.

Usui was already there; she hadn't heard him follow her. The kiss was intense but they kept it brief, both afraid to linger in case it got out of control. His grip on her was bruising but she knew she had a tight one on him too.

"Don't you dare give up on me again," she told him as they broke apart.

Usui chuckled. "You're not leaving me much of a choice."

"Damn straight."

He kissed her again.

When she slipped back into the hall, everything seemed overly bright. She made her way towards the stairs and took two wrong turns before finding them. It was one her way down that she heard footsteps behind her. Someone else was approaching the stairs! If she got caught out of bounds, she would be fired on the spot and lose any chance she had of saving Usui.

There was a giant porcelain vase set up as decoration halfway down. On such a broad staircase, it was her only hope. She ducked behind it just as none other than Gerard appeared, grumbling to himself as he stomped downward. His blonde wig was pale in comparison to the hair it was trying to imitate, she thought, and then reprimanded herself for thinking about that at a time like this. She was in serious trouble right now; it was inevitable he would find her. The minute he past her hiding place the jig would be up.

Misaki curled herself into the smallest ball she could, praying for a miracle, wishing her black and white uniform at least matched the green ivory color of the porcelain. Gerard came closer... closer...

A voice from the top of the stairs called out. "Young master."

Gerard stopped. Turned. "What is it, Cedric?"

He headed back up. Misaki chanced a peek over the lip of the vase. Inadvertently saved by Gerard's butler. If he only realized—

Cedric looked up then; he looked _right at her._

Misaki froze. He _did_ realize it! But then… why?

Gerard had reached him now. Cedric said something too quiet for Misaki to catch, but she saw him give her the briefest of nods. _Go_.

Not sure what to think, Misaki hurried off.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. The Consequence of Confrontation**

"Eating brunch alone today, sir?" Misaki set the plate of scrambled eggs down in front of Usui and handed him the salt.

"The papers for the merge are being finalized today," he replied with the same polite formality. "My grandfather is too busy making sure everything goes smoothly to waste time with eating."

"That's a shame."

"Isn't it, though?"

They broke character for a moment to share a smile. Soft, morning sunlight filtered in through the patio roof, making the small collection of china spread atop the table shine. Since it was just Usui, he only needed one server, and somehow Misaki had lucked into the duty. She suspected it had a lot to do with the skittish young maid who'd caught them almost kissing yesterday. _She_ was his usual server, but had feigned a headache when the cooks called for her and had begged Misaki to go in her place.

Misaki had been teaching her some self-defense tricks at the time.

"More tea, sir?" Misaki gestured to the delicate pot. Usui nodded, and she leaned over to reach the cup.

"You know," said Usui as he watched her pour, "I think the more appropriate title to call me would be 'young master.'"

Misaki gave a false, high-pitched giggle. "You're so funny, sir. But really, you shouldn't tease me when I'm handling such hot water so close to your lap." She let a few drops splatter over the table's edge just to make her point.

Usui chuckled but pushed his chair back a little. "I'll be more careful in the future then."

She added a couple sugar cubes. "See that you are, sir."

A breeze blew in the smell of roses from the surrounding garden outside. Besides the chirping of birds, clinking china, and their own voices, no other noises reached them. The mansion was so far back from the main roads that the roar of vehicles and _ching-ching_ of bike bells were conspicuously absent. Misaki was not use to such peace. Instead of relaxing her, it set her on edge. Like when prey falls silent for a passing predator.

"It's an even greater shame your brother couldn't make it," she went on, "I haven't seen him around much since I got here."

"It's for the best. Takumi is a layabout of the worst order," Usui replied with such smoothness you'd never guess at the irony hidden beneath his words. "Honestly, I don't know why we bother even having him around."

Misaki frowned. She didn't like this role of his; he had it down too well.

Reaching over to straighten one of the many utensils laid out of either side of Usui's plate she said, "From what I understand, your brother is very unhappy about the, uh, situation. Maybe an honest conversation with him would do some good…"

Usui shook his head. "I doubt it. Takumi is a useless and stubborn bastard. Best to just give up on him."

It grated that he'd knocked down her suggestion so quickly, and it grated even more to hear Usui keep talking badly about himself, even if it wasn't, well, not completely, _him_ he was talking about. Misaki propped her hip against the side of the table and pretended to pick at a lose thread on her uniform so that she could lean close to Usui's ear. "Takumi could be a great person," she told him quietly, "if the family gave him half a chance."

She knew the second he realized which "Takumi" she was referring to, because he blushed awkwardly and looked away. It was very gratifying to make him flustered. No wonder he teased her so often.

"He tries," Usui said.

When Misaki straightened, intending to return to the kitchen, Usui grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his lap. She couldn't stop a shriek from escaping, but luckily he stifled it with a quick hand over her lips.

"Maids aren't allowed to yell at their masters," Usui chided her.

She huffed. Their little role-playing was completely ruined now. "I'm not a maid; I'm a butler."

Usui shook his head. "I've officially decided to remember you as a maid in this little scenario, so don't ruin it for me."

He kissed her until her scowl melted away. It was nice, but Misaki was too on edge about someone walking in on them to really get into it. After a few seconds, Usui let her pull away with a regretful sigh. "Will Misa-chan visit me again tonight at least?"

Misaki waffled over it. "I… I don't think so. I almost got caught last night and I have a lot of things to do."

"For your secret rescue mission?" Usui teased, but his expression said he didn't find it remotely amusing. "You haven't filled me in on it yet, you know."

"That's because there's nothing to tell you," she said. "You just stay doing what you're doing. Leave it all up to me."

Another unhappy sigh. "I don't like not knowing. And I hate the thought of you wandering around alone. If something happens I won't even know until it's too late."

Misaki gave him a quick peck on the cheek to surprise the worry from off his face and hopped up off his lap. "Nothing is going to happen. I've got it completely under control."

His expression as she left said he doubted that.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she found Cedric overlooking maintenance of the koi pond. Two groundskeepers knelt in the gritty sludge of the pond's edge, scrubbing off the algae fuzzing up the rocks. When she stepped up next to him, Cedric gave no indication that he was aware of her presence. That was fine with her; it meant that they could skip the pleasantries and dive right in.

"Why did you help me get away last night?" she asked.

The blonde butler gave the slightest of shrugs. Without looking at her he answered blandly, "You were leaving."

"You say that as if you didn't know I wouldn't be coming back."

"I had hopes you'd come to your senses after such a near miss and go home."

Really. "If I didn't give up after having Gerard hold a gun to my head, did you truly think I'd give up from a little run-in on the stairway?"

A deep sigh. "As I said, it was a hope."

"I don't buy it."

A large piece of algae came free from the rock and floated away before either groundskeeper could grab it. A fish swam up and gulped it down, burping it back up a second later with an agitated toss of its fins. It seemed even the fish here had refined taste.

"I think you want to help me," she told him bluntly. "I think you're tired of being under the Walkers' thumb and your conscience has finally caught up to you over all the awful things you've done."

"Everything I've done has been in Takumi's—tch!—_Gerard's_ best interest."

"Uh-huh." Misaki plucked up a pebble and tossed it into the pond. It didn't make much of a splash but the koi scattered and the groundskeepers shot her dirty looks.

"I don't care how you justify it to yourself," she told him, "as long as you help me now."

Cedric rubbed at his forehead. "You ask for too much. There's very little I can do here."

"You can get me in to see Gerard. And you can make sure the meeting stays private until I've had my say."

He finally faced her, his expression stretched into a rare show of shock as he gaped at her. "What on earth do you think that's going to accomplish, besides getting you caught?"

"If you do as I say, that won't happen."

Cedric rubbed at his forehead again. "You can't rely on me. If they order me to do something, I'll be forced to obey."

"That won't happen."

I'm not happy about this."

Misaki could agree with him there. "No one is happy about any of this."

* * *

An hour later Misaki stood outside the mansion's library where Cedric had promised Gerard would be. She had changed back into her normal clothes—off-brand jeans and a t-shirt—so that if her plan went awry and she was forced to escape she wouldn't lose the use of her disguise too, but she hoped it didn't come to that. She wanted this to work.

She pushed open the door. As with every other door in the place, it opened soundlessly. The doors here never creaked; the stairs never squeaked. She couldn't imagine what kind of fit the staff would have if they ever saw her rusted gate at home, with its propensity to fall off it's hinges. Have a giant coronary, probably.

Inside, every inch of wall space was lined with shelves full of books. Squashy armchairs, couches, and a few small tables were grouped in clusters of threes or fours around the middle of the room. A giant skylight kept everything well lit, but she spotted several unobtrusive lamps for late nights and cloudy days.

Gerard was in a back corner, sleeping. He was stretched out on a couch with a manga over his face, a picture of a ninja with beefy arms swinging a bloody sword was on the cover. She wondered where he'd gotten the comic from, and where he hid it, since there was nothing even remotely similar to its in genre in this pretentious room. Finding him reading something so… unserious was a surprise in itself, and made him seem more like the teenage boy he still was, despite all pretenses to the contrary. It only made Misaki more sure that she should try and reason with him. Usui might not hold out any hope, but deep down Gerard was as desperate for a place and understanding as anyone. It was worth a try.

"Wake up, Gerard."

Nothing.

"Hey!"

Still nothing.

Misaki went over to the nearest row of shelves and grabbed the fattest book she could find. She carried it over to the table, hefted it above her head, then slammed it down hard enough to crack the spine. Gerard popped up off the couch so fast his comic went flying. "What the—"

"Hello, Gerard."

His eyes bulged. He pointed a shaking hand at her like Ebenezer at the sight of Jacob Marley. "You!"

"That's right." She nodded and crossed her arms. "We need to talk."

"Cedric!" Gerard yelled. "Cedric, get in here. I need you!"

"Cedric's not here right now," she told him. The butler was waiting in the hall on stand-by. Nothing short of the grandfather himself could override his role as look-out.

Gerard backed away from her, nearly tripping over the couch he'd just rose from. His shaking grew worse as he cursed at her. "Y-you're an idiot, all right. Coming here... It's all over for you now."

"I don't think so."

He ran for a bookcase to his right. Misaki let him go. Hidden there in a small niche was an intercom box. He pounded on the speaker button. "Security! I need security to the library now! Secur—"

"I had it disabled," Misaki informed him. Actually, it was Cedric who had disabled it, but the less he was implicated the better for now. "No one's coming."

Gerard abandoned the intercom and rushed for the door, but Misaki was there to block him. Cedric thought she was crazy to confront Gerard, but really, without his little agents or weapons to back him up, he was harmless. Even if she couldn't get him to listen to her, she could still escape easily enough, and then she'd simply think of something else to do, all the while continuing to parade around the mansion as a butler; the satisfaction of that alone would compensate.

All the smugness Gerard had shown when aiming a gun at her was absent now that they were alone together, but anger simmered under his fear. She still needed to be careful how she went about this. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Yeah, because subtly was _so_ her strong point. Usui would be crying with laughter at the very thought of it. A direct approach then.

"Look, I just want to talk to you," she said.

Gerard snorted.

"I'm serious. We can help each other."

"I don't need any help from _you_," he spat.

"I know you hate me. I'm not your biggest fan either. But you should hate this situation _more_."

"You don't know anything."

She fisted her hands on her hips. "I know your grandfather has no faith in your skills. I know he all but disowned you, and I know he gave Usui, the brother you hate, _your_ business gig. I know you went from being an incompetent figurehead to an incompetent nobody…"

Gerard's hands curled into fists and he hunched forward like an angry bull. "Shut up! Or I swear to God I'll—"

"What? Cut yourself making bunny apples?"

He dove for her. She let him come then flipped him over her shoulder, easy as pie. She heard the air whoosh from his lungs as his back hit the carpet. His wig flew off and lay in a shaggy mess several feet away.

"Is it that really you secretly _like_ playing the prince and the pauper with Usui?" she continued with merciless insistence. "Maybe you like not being responsible for anything anymore. Maybe the whole aspiring young mogul façade you had going on was just that, a façade, and you're relieved to be done with it. Maybe you enjoy being the Walker family ghost, the living dead boy with no purpose."

"I don't!" roared Gerard from his place in the floor. "I _don't_!"

"Then help me. You can take back your position and Usui and I will leave and never bother you again. You can have it all!"

"But I can't!"

He lunged to his feet but didn't attack her this time. Instead, he dragged himself over to a mini-papasan chair and collapsed into it, covering his face with his hands.

"I can't do it. Grandfather's already decided and it's impossible to go against him. Besides, even if he did give me a second chance, I'd just screw it up like I always do." He exhaled a long, tired breath. "It's hopeless."

Misaki stood there, dumbfounded. She had come prepared to fight fire with fire, but all she saw here were some smoky ashes. Gerard wasn't actually… _giving up_, was he? This stubborn pain in the ass who'd chased her and Usui through town in a limo all night. Who had sent batch after batch of secret agents after them. Who had made Usui transfer schools and leave his apartment. Who had the audacity to use his brother's amnesia to manipulate him to his own whims. Someone who had done all that, giving up because of one old man and a bad slump in self-esteem?

She took a moment to compose herself before going over to him. She crouched down in front of his chair, reached out to take his hand, then couldn't do it and settled for friendly punch in the knee instead.

"Look, Gerard. I know how hurtful fathers—and grandfathers—can be sometimes. Believe me, I know. But if this business shtick is what you really want to do then you can't give up on it, no matter how many times you fail, or what your grandfather threatens you with. You'll overcome the tough stuff eventually if you just keep at it."

Misaki couldn't believe she was giving her enemy a pep talk. But he was the easiest way out of this mess, if she could just get his support. Gerard dropped his hands to look at her doubtfully. But he was no longer yelling, and no longer looked angry. Misaki decided those were good signs.

"You should help me," she said, "because helping me helps you."

Gerard snorted at her attempt to twist the words he had said to her the last time they'd conversed like this.

"Do you want your name back or not?" she asked.

He let his head flop back. "I do."

"Do you want you job, your _life_, back, or not?"

"I do."

Misaki jumped to her feet. "Then damn it, Gerard! Get up and help me already!"

He tipped his head back to look at her. The wheels in his head were turning again, she could see it, and not in a bad direction.

"Ayuzawa…"

The library door burst open. "What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

The voice was gruff with age but powerful, and Misaki felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as if Death himself had just blown a teasing breath over her skin. Gerard flew from his chair so fast he stumbled and went down on one knee, or perhaps he meant such a klutzy bow, because the man in the doorway was his grandfather, and he looked pissed.

"G-grandfather!" Gerard stuttered.

"Why didn't you answer me on the intercom? And why was the door locked? The money to fix it is coming out of your wallet, I promise you that. And who the hell is this?" He had noticed Misaki. She debated making a run for it, but he took up the whole doorway and she got the impression he would not be so easy to take down as Gerard was.

"How dare you sully my household with common tramps!" the old man boomed. "You take your role too far!"

"L-like I would ever lower myself to such a standard," cried Gerard. "It's all her fault! She trapped me in here against my will! This is Usui's Ayuzawa. The girl I was telling you about from before."

_What are you doing?_ Misaki wanted to yell at him. Did everything she had just told him fly right out of his head?

"Misaki Ayuzawa?" said the grandfather, and if possible, his expression became even more thunderous. "I thought you said you'd taken care of her."

"I thought I had," defended Gerard. "But look! We have her now. I kept her distracted her long enough for you to come and take her. I did it for you, Grandfather!"

So that was his angle. He was using her as a sacrifice to get on the old man's good side. _Oh, Gerard, you stupid idiot_, she thought.

"You," the grandfather said to her, "have given me more than enough grief in my life."

"I'm sure Usui could say the same about you," she said.

He reared back as if she'd slapped him. "How dare you speak to me like that! You have no sense of your proper place at all."

"And you're so good at shoving people into their proper places," she sneered. "Can't you see what you're doing is wrong? Ethics aside, you're hurting your family, your grandsons, both of them! Don't you care about their feelings at _all_?"

"Enough. I refuse to listen to any more." He straightened up to his full height. "Gerard has given you more than enough chances to take your nose out of our business. I'm done with this. Cedric!"

Misaki felt her stomach drop as the familiar butler stepped up behind him. _If they order me to do something, I'll be forced to obey._ "Yes, Master?"

"Take this girl and get rid of her. For good this time."

He didn't mean what she thought he meant, did he? No way could he get away with that!

_He _is_ the head of a powerful family,_ said a coldly practical little voice in her head. _He's probably got an "in" with the police. And no one knows you're here. No one will stick up for you._

_Usui, _she thought in foolish panic. But he didn't know she was in trouble, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to save her any more than she could save herself. She would just be dragging him down with her.

From behind her, Gerard cleared his throat uncomfortably. He stared at his feet, refusing to meet anyone's gaze as he said, "Are—are you sure that's the wisest choice, Grandfather? Usui will be upset when he finds out. Keeping her alive is our only leverage…"

The old man snorted. "There's more than one way to keep that brat in line. This little piece of blackmail has become too big a reliability to let hang around any longer. Cedric!" he barked again.

Misaki knew it was pointless, but she made a run for it anyway. The moment the grandfather moved so Cedric could enter, she ducked by him and out into the hall. But the butler was quick, as always. His grip on her wrist was like steel and his position implacable. She couldn't manage even one good hit before he had her in his arms.

"Don't do this!" she pleaded in a desperate whisper as he carried her down the hallway, Gerard and his grandfather looking on with faces like stone. But Cedric didn't answer. And he didn't stop.

* * *

"Um… Mr. Walker, sir?"

Usui looked up from the pile of paperwork he was trying to make sense of and spotted the skittish breakfast maid Misaki had taken a liking to peeking shyly in at him from the doorway of his office, formerly Gerard's office.

"Yes? Come in. What is it?"

"It's, well, it's your um…" She blushed quite prettily, but her eyes were swimming with distress. "It's your butler friend. I heard some of the other maids talking. He's been taken away, sir. They're saying he attacked your brother."

"_What_?" Usui was on his feet and around the desk immediately. He caught the girl by the shoulders and had to stop himself from shaking her. "Who took her? When?"

Calling Misaki a "her" probably was helping the girl's confusion, for she blinked several times in a very dazed sort of way before skipping the incongruity and instead answering, "You're grandfather, sir. With your brother. I just found out."

"Where did they take her—_him_—to?"

"I don't know, sir. But they were in the library when it happened."

Usui was already out the door, but he stopped long enough to order the girl, "Go back to work. Don't tell anyone you told me this, all right?"

She nodded.

No one was in the library when he got there. Instinct had him wanting to go in a mad dash through the entire mansion, but he forced himself to stop and think. Odds were they'd given her to Cedric to deal with, and he'd never find that bastard on his own. The servants wouldn't know and his grandfather was a vault as far as getting information was concerned. His best bet was Gerard, so where would his good-for-nothing brother be now?

He found him in the ballroom. The place was most often used for parties and for the more important business meetings where they wanted to impress or intimidate whoever they were meeting with. Three of the room's walls were clear glass, giving guests a perfect view of the English countryside beyond. Most of the tables had been pushed into the corners and covered with sheets to keep the dirt off them in the interim, the accompanying chairs stacked neatly nearby.

A handful of guards stood sentry, an instant giveaway that Gerard was there. Usui found him, wig gone and clothes in disarray, turning in graceful circles around the middle of the room with only the dust motes for company.

"Where is she?" Usui demanded.

Soft music played from a small, high-end boom box in the corner, the notes reminiscent of something that would have been popular when the room was still used as an actual ballroom. The tune dipped and so did Gerard, arms curled as if he held an invisible partner. His eyes were closed.

"I used to be a really good dancer," Gerard said, ignoring Usui's question as he went into another slow turn about the room. "Of course, Grandfather didn't approve."

"I'm not playing this game with you," said Usui. "Where is Ayuzawa?"

Gerard swept a glance at him then closed his eyes again and continued, seemingly unperturbed. "I kept dancing in secret, though," he went on, "My one bit of rebellion. When Grandfather found out, he beat me so hard I was hospitalized. Privately of course, to avoid embarrassing questions."

The music reached the crescendo. The sound swelled, and his brother seemed to swell with it. His pace increased, his fluid steps quickening like lake water churning into a river. It would have been beautiful if Usui's sight wasn't clouded by so much fear and rage.

"I couldn't do anything competently after that," Gerard told him. "There was no brain damage that they could find; there was no medical explanation for it. It was all a mental thing, they said. Like your amnesia." The music quieted to a gentle thrumming, barely perceptible. Gerard came to a shuddering halt. "But you found your switch to make yourself right again. I never found mine."

Usui had had enough of this. He stomped forward. Gerard's little group of guards swarmed to block his way. But Gerard was looking at him now and that's all he needed was his brother's attention.

"I don't care," he said. "I don't care about any of this. I just want to know where Misaki is."

Gerard's apathetic expression cracked into one of agonized rage. "Even now you don't care, not even when I'm baring my soul to you. You can't even work up the energy to _feign_ respect for me. Well, you should have." He pulled himself back with a deep look of disgust, and Usui felt his heart stutter even before he heard the words. "You blew it, brother. Misaki Ayuzawa is dead."


	15. Chapter 15

**15. An Ending**

A new song came on. A violin warbled. Usui and Gerard faced each other through the line of guards.

"Who gave the order?" Usui's voice was quiet. "Was it you?"

Even protected as he was, Gerard took a step back.

Footsteps came from behind Usui. He turned to see his grandfather enter the ballroom with more men.

"I gave the order," he told him in a way that suggested the order was a simple business transaction and nothing more. "You are freed from your obsession with that girl and can now submit to us entirely. You should be thanking me for making your job such an easy one. I've taken away all your troubles."

"You've taken away more than that, Grandfather." Usui's smile was a bitter one. The plink of piano keys joined the violin. "And contrary to what you believe, you haven't freed me from my obsession. The only thing you've freed me from is you."

Gerard backed up still farther, muttering, "Knew this was a bad idea."

Usui lunged at the old man. A guard intercepted and Usui sent him flying backward with a hard kick to the stomach.

"Careful, boy," his grandfather growled. "You'll be punished if you continue with this insolence."

Usui laughed, but there wasn't a trace of humor in it. "Don't you get it? Even my brother, cowering over there, understands." Usui lifted his arms. "You overestimated yourself, Grandfather. Do you really think I fear physical pain now? That order you gave, what you've done…" Usui's throat worked as he struggled to control himself. "You've already broken me far past the limit. There's nothing you can do to me anymore that will make me listen to you. You've ruined your own plans." he lowered his arms and let the first hint of his suppressed rage show through. "And now I'm going to ruin you."

The old man glared. "I'm unimpressed. Every boy talks big until he feels true pain. It's a lesson I intend for you to master. Guards."

They attacked en masse. The first one who reached him threw a punch at his collarbone, something black hidden in his fist. Usui sidestepped and heard the crackling buzz of a taser as it swung past his ear. He grabbed the hand holding it and twisted until it cracked. The man went down, screaming.

Usui gaze was empty and cold. "That was for Misaki."

* * *

Misaki wasn't good at begging for her life. Halfway through the mansion her begging turned into cursing, and then into threats she knew were empty, but made her feel better anyway.

"Are you so whipped?" she hissed at Cedric. "This is wrong. You know it's wrong. They can't get away with this!"

"The Walker's get away with everything." It was the first time he'd spoken since leaving the library. "Why can't you understand that?"

"That's only because people like you _let_ them get away with everything!"

Cedric ignored her. He hustled it down a narrow, servant's stairway then veered sharply to the left, carrying her to the very back of the mansion. Foreboding filled Misaki as her surroundings grew more and more untidy, even dusty. Finding herself in such a neglected section of a usually pristine mansion could not be a good sign.

When Cedric finally came to a stop Misaki twisted to see where he'd taken her. He set her down but made sure to block her way in case she tried to run. They had reached probably the oldest door in the house. It was painted white with no ornamentation; the knob was plain brass. Was this a secret room where they murdered those who got on the Walkers' wrong side?

"I won't go down easy," she warned him.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Why would I think otherwise?"

He opened the door. Misaki blinked. Not a room. At her feet, a single cement step over the threshold disappeared into untamed grass. In the distance, the setting sun peered over at her from its place behind a hill; the darkening orange of it hurt Misaki's eyes.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like? An exit. Now go."

"You're… letting me leave?"

He huffed. "Of course I'm letting you leave. I'm a lot of things, but a murderer isn't one of them."

Misaki stood there, letting it sink in. "So you're not going to kill me."

"No."

Somewhere far off, a bird chirped. She sighed and looked at him. "You know that if you're not going to kill me, you're stuck with me. The only way you're getting rid of me is by dragging out my dead body."

"I could easily toss you out alive," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being ridiculous. If I snuck in once, I can do it again." She tapped her chin as if pretending to think. "Maybe I'll come back as a maid. Usui would certainly appreciate it more, don't you think?"

Cedric closed the door and cursed, long and creatively. "Why are you making this so _difficult_?"

"Excuse me?" said Misaki, taken aback. "I could say the same to you. What's with all this half-assed helping crap? You're jumping sides like a greedy frog with two lily pads."

"My intentions have never been so misunderstood," grumbled Cedric. He glared at her. "I have always been on Takumi's side. _Always_."

"You keep saying that, but you're working for his grandfather, and I'd call that a contradiction of facts. Who _are_ you to Usui? Does he even know?"

"He knows." Cedric sighed. "At least, he suspects he does. After all I've seen him do, it's hardly surprising that he's figure that out too."

He slumped against the doorframe and slid down into a tired heap onto the carpet. Seeing such a classy guy slouched in such an undignified position was unnerving. Cedric dropped his head and shoved his fingers deep into his hair. "I'm Takumi uncle. His paternal uncle."

Misaki just stood there. She had no words for that admission.

"I met his mother while she was dating my brother," Cedric went on. "I always thought she was more trouble than she was worth. Too flighty. Too careless. My brother was free-spirited enough as it was. All she did was exacerbate the issue. Dragging him off on trips when he had work. Endlessly teasing him. He completely lost focus."

"I take it you didn't approve."

"I knew who she was. Their stations were too different. It would never work."

Misaki shifted uncomfortably at this. She'd had the same thoughts about her and Usui.

"But when I told my brother my concerns, he would hear none of it. They loved each other. They were going to figure it out together."

Misaki sensed a "but" coming. Indeed, a few seconds later Cedric said, "But she disappeared one day and never came back. Never called, wrote, got in touch in any way. My brother had suspicions about it, that it had something to do with her… delicate state, but he was too heartbroken to go after her. If she'd wanted him, she would have stayed. That was his reasoning."

"Sometimes it's not as simple as that though," said Misaki. She knew that from personal experience with Usui. Maybe Usui's mother had gotten scared. Maybe her family had made her leave. They were certainly capable of it.

Cedric nodded. "As much as I disapproved of their relationship, I thought the same thing. But my brother went back to work, buried himself in his research, and wouldn't talk about her again. I disagreed, especially considering there might be a child involved. But it was my brother's fight, not mine, and I held my peace."

Misaki dropped down to sit beside him. "How did you wind up here, then?"

"My brother passed away a year ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. It was a tragedy. But after he was gone, I found myself thinking about that flighty woman and the child that might be out there somewhere. Maybe secure in a family... maybe not. I couldn't stand it. When I started poking around, looking for answers, I got the Walkers' attention. The head of the family himself received me."

"Usui's grandfather."

"He told me that his daughter had passed away years ago, but yes, she'd had a son who was currently running around wild in Japan like a hooligan and that they were currently trying to rein him in, but he was resisting. He asked me to go with his grandson, Gerard, and bring Takumi back to them. I thought, why shouldn't I help him? Takumi would be rich and successful here. He would be well-loved and cared for." Cedric snorted. "More than I could ever possibly offer."

"You wanted to take him in?" said Misaki.

"A foolish musing, nothing more. I agreed to go, after some intense training in being a butler. A few weeks working under Gerard proved the grandfather's last statement false. There was no love lost or wanted between the brothers or the old man. But Takumi would still be rich and successful. I couldn't argue with that, so I stuck to my mission. I couldn't bear to reveal my identity then, but as I said, he figured it out anyway.

"Only after bringing Takumi here did I fully realize my mistake. He was miserable. Poorly treated even though he was successful at every task given to him. I realized I had done the wrong thing. But asking Takumi to go with me now would be pointless. He hates me and would never agree, after going along with his grandfather for so long. All the things I've done to him, to _you_…"

"Is _that_ what all this is about? _Of_ _course_ he would go with you!" Misaki snapped. "He would go with practically _anyone_ to get away from the Walkers."

Cedric smiled wryly. "If that is your attempt to make me feel better, it was poorly worded."

She blushed a little. "Sorry. But seriously, don't you see?" He didn't, she could tell. But oh God, what a revelation! She had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for so long, trying find someone to help them out of this, and all along she should have been after Cedric!

"You're our out," she told him. "You're the adult back-up we need for this. If you took Usui with you and argued for custody, using this scheme they've got with Gerard as evidence at how terrible Usui's guardian is… we could all get away from the Walkers, no casualties necessary."

"You think so?"

"Yes. But you need to get your act together, right now, and come with me."

She got to her feet. Cedric looked up at her. "You sound so confident about all of this."

"Of course," she said, feeling determination burning through her once more. "Things are going to go right this time. Can't you feel it?"

"No. But then my circulation has become so poor from wearing this tight uniform its difficult to feel anything."

Misaki couldn't help it, she laughed. "Was that a joke? Did the stuffy butler just make a joke?"

"I have been known to do so on occasion," he said stiffly.

Misaki held out her hand to him. After a moment, Cedric took it and rose.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's go do some rescuing."

* * *

The CD was skipping in the boombox. Dirt, a scratch, who knew what, kept the soft duet of the violin and the piano repeating the same two notes, like the tinkling-strum of a heartbeat. But the people in the room were past noticing such a small problem; more than half of them were no longer even conscious.

The last guard fell to join the rest of his comrades scattered around the floor. Usui stepped over him, the man already forgotten in his pursuit to reach his grandfather. Gerard huddled in the corner of the room, eyeing the far door, but he had yet to make a run for it.

"Do you really want to know what your switch is, brother?" Usui asked him as he crossed the room, his gaze locked on the old man in front of him. "It's this man here."

Gerard came slightly out of his huddle. "Grandfather? But—"

"The pressure he placed on you, it caused you an overwhelming amount of stress. Too much to handle. And when he _punished_ you for your dancing, it was the final straw. Your mind instinctively tried to protect itself, like my amnesia tried to do for me after my accident. You were right about that; it's a form of repression. And the way out of it is different for everyone, but in your case the answer is very simple." Usui stopped a few feet away in front of his grandfather. "You just have to remove the cause of your stress."

Despite losing all his guards and protection, despite Usui harsh words, the old man still showed no fear. "Is that your roundabout way of saying you plan to kill me, boy?" he sneered.

"I want to kill you, more than anything," Usui said. "For Misaki. For my brother. For every victim that you've ever sacrificed for the sake of doing business." He took a deep breath. Released it. "But that would be too easy. And Misaki would be furious if I went to jail over someone as low as you." A shadow of raw grief passed over his face. "_Would_ have been furious," he corrected himself quietly.

"So, what then? Planning on leaving me alone to atone for my sins?"

"No. I'm going to ruin you," Usui said matter-of-factly, "which will be worse than death to someone like you anyway. I'm going go public with this scheme of yours. I'm going to cry wolf to every news outlet I can. Even without evidence or witnesses, even if you're never convicted, it will still bring enough shame to destroy this disgusting family business." He curled his lip in a travesty of a smile. "_Then_ I'll leave you alone to atone for your sins. Or to swallow a bullet. Either way works for me."

He turned to go. He had said he's peace and there was no one left to stop him. He wanted to know where they'd put Misaki's… well, where they'd put Misaki, but knew better than to ask. The guilt at not being there for her when she'd needed him was crushing. The only thing that kept him moving was that lying down and taking his comeuppance would be a poor way to honor her. She'd fought to her last breath to win him his freedom, so dammit, he was taking every last piece of it!

"Swallow a bullet, huh?" his grandfather said from behind him. "What an interesting thing to say, boy."

"Takumi!" Gerard warned just as a louder voice screamed over him, "_Usui, look out!_"

The gunshot was deafening. It rattled the windows and made the CD jump inside its boombox. Something punched into Usui's gut, knocking him to the floor just as a crystal vase exploded behind him. He cracked his head against the cold marble and lights burst like a supernova behind his retinas. Gerard yelled something and there was the sound of fist hitting flesh.

For a few seconds after that the only things that moved were the glass panes, shivering from the leftover reverberations of the shot. In the quiet, music flowed smoothly again, the strands from the violin falling away to leave only the softest _plink_ of the piano keys.

"Are you all right?"

Usui lifted his head far enough to see Misaki peering up at him with concern. She lay curled protectively around his waist, her breath tickling his throat.

"Ayuzawa?" She was alive? How? Grandfather had—

His thoughts skipped back and he tried to scramble up, belatedly remembering that the old bastard had just shot at him. If he didn't get Misaki to cover immediately, she could still die, and him as well.

But Misaki held him down, saying, "It's okay. Cedric has him," and Usui looked over to see that, indeed, his grandfather was facedown on the floor with Cedric's knee on his back, the gun out of reach across the room. It was over then. The suddenness with which the fear and pain evaporated inside of him was disconcerting, but he felt a giddy lightness filling him in its place, and he liked that.

Usui fell back and grabbed Misaki, pulling her up to bury his face in her hair. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Please," she said, brushing aside his concern as she slid her hands up to wrap them around his neck. "Who'd save you if that happened? Besides, I'm not that easy to lose."

From his corner, Gerard mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "Understatement of the year."

Misaki turned to say something rude back, but Usui cut her off, saying, "Why don't you make yourself useful and call the police?"

"Like he'd do anything to oppose dear grand-daddy," Misaki scoffed. But Gerard was looking at his grandfather lying unmanned on the floor, and there was a burgeoning clarity to his eyes, as if he were waking up from some deep place where he'd been resting too long.

"Yeah," he said. "Yes, I think I can do that."

* * *

It was late at night when they were finally allowed to leave. Cedric walked them to the police car that would give them a ride to Kanade's. They were free to stay at the mansion, but after everything that had happened that was the last place they wanted to stay. Cedric was being taken down to the station to answer some more questions and wait out an intense background check so he could be instated as temporary guardian until everything could be figured out more officially, but he made it a point to see Usui and Misaki off.

He came clean to Usui about being his uncle and how he came to get involved, and though Usui hadn't known the details, they didn't surprise him once revealed. Nor was he surprised to hear about his father's death. After he'd realized it was his uncle tailing him, the only logical explanation he could come up with for it was because his father wasn't there to tail him himself. It didn't seem to affect Usui much, but Misaki knew once everything had sunken in a bit more he would feel the loss, even if he had never known the man directly. She swore to herself that she would be there for him when that happened.

"One thing I'm curious about, though," she said as they reached the police car. "_How_ did Usui's dad die? You never said."

Usui's steady look seconded the question. Cedric, to their surprise, flushed with embarrassment and looked away.

"It sounds ridiculous just saying it," he replied uncomfortably. "But… my brother was an astrobiologist. He joined a group that was funding a privatized mission to space in order to find evidence of extraterrestrial life forms. Unfortunately, an explosion during a test run killed everyone on board, including him."

"Wait. So… he was an alien hunter, basically?" Misaki said.

"Yeah."

Usui and Misaki looked at each other. It wasn't really funny, not remotely. But at the same time, they both started to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

"Here are the files you wanted, President Ayuzawa." Yukimura held out the pile. Misaki thanked him and gestured for him to set them on her desk. He put the load of papers down gratefully and retreated.

"Happy to be back?" Kanou asked from beside her.

"I am," she admitted. "Happy to be off duty?"

"Oh yeah," he said.

At that moment, the bell signaling end of the school day rang. As the crowd of exiting students swelled and dissipated, two boys blew past the council room at dead a run.

"I'm going to win!" cried the one.

"No, you won't!" laughed the other.

Misaki shoved away from her desk and rushed out into the hallway in pursuit.

"No running the halls!" she yelled.

They glanced back at her, but both were smug in their belief they could outrun her with the lead they had.

Neither saw the figure that stepped out of the classroom ahead of them.

He caught them by their ties. Both let out loud retching noises as they were pulled off their feet by their necks. They landed on their backs, coughing and gagging. Usui looked down at them with narrowed eyes.

"No running in the halls," he said.

Misaki stopped, rolling her eyes. He'd done it again.

Sakura sidled up to her, giggling. "Looks like somebody stole your job."

Misaki grunted.

"I would never steal Misa-chan's job," Usui said with feigned indignation as he joined them. He slung an arm around Misaki shoulder and pulled her close. "I'm just helping out because Misaki is so wonderful and so busy she deserves all the help I can give her. I'll do anything she wants; she needs only to ask."

Sakura and the others girls within earshot gave heartfelt sighs. Misaki growled and shoved him off her.

"Cut it out with the servitude act already!" she said, blushing hotly. "It's getting old."

Usui leaned in close so that his lips brushed her ear and made her shiver. "What other act would you have me play, then, hmm?" he whispered. "Would you rather I play the dominant male who carries his woman home over his shoulder and makes love to her the rest of the day?"

The girls outright swooned.

"Sh-shut up right now!" ordered Misaki.

Usui pretended to be stung by this. He slumped against the wall, looking putout. Even knowing he was just doing it to get to her, Misaki sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek to apologize. He straightened, good mood instantly restored, and took her hand, pressing his own kiss to the back of it. Misaki blushed again and looked away.

"H-how are things going with your uncle?" she asked, changing the subject.

Usui shrugged, turning her hand over to trace hearts on her palm. Misaki hid another shiver. "We argued for the couch. But I won and he had to take the bedroom."

Misaki smiled as she remembered how happy Usui had been to get his old apartment back. There had been a rough couple of weeks where they'd both been called in for more questioning by the police, and twice to give testimony against Usui's grandfather in court, along with Cedric, the skittish maid Misaki had befriended, and surprisingly enough, Gerard. Now with the old man safely behind bars for a whole laundry list of illegal activities, including attempted murder, child abuse and neglect, they were finally back home where they belonged. Cedric had even transferred from his home city to move in with Usui. For getting off on such a rough foot, they were bonding quite well now.

"How's the guardianship going?" she asked.

Usui made a few more tickling passes over her skin before answering. "The papers are officially filed. Cedric says once we get a copy then I'm free to claim independence as a minor, if I want."

"That's nice of him," Misaki said.

Usui shrugged, noncommittal. He lifted her hand again and this time pressed her fingers to his lips, mumbling around them, "I'm thinking I might just… leave it as is. I've only got a year until I'll be declared an adult anyway. And Cedric's a pretty easy guy to live with."

Misaki knew what he was trying to say and smiled. Usui added in a soft undertone, "Though I'd rather be living with you." He nipped at her fingertips, making her jump and snatch her hand away.

"No, you wouldn't," she told him. "Not with how things are at my house right now."

Usui looked at her solemnly. "Your father?"

He had been aghast when she'd told him about that, and then apologetic that he hadn't been there to help. She'd told him it wasn't his problem to take care of, it was hers. And she _had_ taken care of it. Her father took off again before she even came back, and her mother had taken it better than she'd expected.

"That isn't the problem," she huffed.

"Then what?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "As if you don't know. He's _your_ uncle. I blame you, personally."

"Ah." Usui grinned knowingly and retook her hand. "But I can't be held responsible for the things he does."

"You brought him with you to my house for dinner. If you hadn't done that, they never would have met."

"We'd just gotten back and he didn't know anyone else. Should I have been rude and left him at home?"

"Yes," said Misaki, trying to tug her hand away again. But he held tight this time.

"Besides," Usui said, pretending not to hear, "I highly doubt your mom wouldn't have met Cedric anyway, at some point."

"Maybe not," Misaki mumbled, being stubborn. "But she just got over my father, _again_. Another man is not what she needs right now. Especially not one that comes over _every_ day."

"She likes him."

"Does not. She lets him in just to be polite."

Usui laughed outright at that. "I love how hard you fight to stay in denial about the things you care about."

Misaki could only splutter in indignation.

"But don't fight me over this, okay?" he whispered. He released her hand. Misaki scowled at him in confusion when he just stood there, but then realized an odd weight around one of her fingers. When she saw the ring, she sucked in a breath.

Usui took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "It's only a promise ring," he said. "For _now_. But tell me you'll wear it."

Misaki closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. He watched her, gaze intent. When she opened her eyes and saw the worry he was trying to hide, she snorted.

"Stupid, Usui," she said, "Of course I will."

The next thing she knew she was in his arms, being spun in dizzying circles as Usui whooped with joy.

"I-idiot!" she yelled, embarrassed. "Let me go!"

"Never!" He stopped and cupped the back of her head, pulling her up for an intense kiss. "I'm never letting you go now."

Mocking clapping came from behind them. "How adorable."

They both turned at the sound of that dry voice. Igarashi stood there, watching them. Misaki couldn't tell if the expression on his face was one of exasperation or disgust.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"What? You're allowed to pop in on me whenever you want but I'm not allowed to do the same? I didn't think you were one for double-standards, Ayuzawa."

"To what do we owe the honor?" Usui asked with bland sarcasm.

"I'm here to talk to you about your brother." Igarashi held up a thick manila envelope. "He's been making some surprising moves since taking over the family business. Surprisingly _successful_ that is. He's been trying to get me to invest. I want your advice on it."

"You want _Usui's_ advice?" Misaki couldn't help being amused.

"I do," Igarashi said in a tone that silently added, "Unfortunately."

"You can use the student council room," said Misaki, letting Usui go and stepping away. She didn't get far before he pulled her back for another kiss.

Igarashi wrinkled his nose at the open display of affection. "I'll go on ahead then."

"Meet you for dinner tonight?" Usui asked her once Igarashi had gone.

"Only if you promise me _that one_ doesn't come with you."

Usui chuckled. "You know that's impossible. Even if I leave him home, he'll still show up when he figures out where I've gone."

"Mm, you're family's stubborn that way, I guess."

Usui kissed her nose. "You'll fit right in then."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she swatted at him. "Get lost. I'll see you tonight."

She watched him walk away. Only then, when he couldn't see, did she let her smile come through. Abruptly, Usui turned back, caught her, and winked. She blushed, whirled, and stomped away, yelling, "Stupid, perverted alien!"

His laughter followed her down the hall.


End file.
